


Amor de luna llena

by ViviGT



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/M, Love, Romance, Wolf Pack, Wolves
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:28:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 52
Words: 57,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28206870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViviGT/pseuds/ViviGT
Summary: Beacon Hills era un pueblo común y corriente para los humanos, pero para Derek Hale y su manada de lobos era un lugar mágico con constantes peligros, su deber como lobos era proteger a los humanos de Beacon Hills, su hogar.Derek Hale era un alfa serio, duro y reservado, pero no es hasta que conoce a una humana fuera de lo común; Viviana González, cuando encuentra algo más que adorar además de la luna llena.¿Será Viviana capaz de abrir el corazón de Derek?¿Podrá Derek protegerla de todos los peligros de Beacon Hills?Descúbrelo en Amor de luna llena.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	1. La chica del taller

**Author's Note:**

> IMPORTANTE: Derek Hale y Beacon Hills son parte de la serie original de Teen Wolf, todos los derechos reservados a sus creadores originales.   
> Derek Hale es el único personaje principal tomado de la serie, los demás personajes vienen de la imaginación de la autora, todos los derechos reservados.

> _Derek's P.O.V_

* * *

Cuando salí del edificio y quise encender mi auto, un ruido extraño salió del motor. Al revisarlo y querer averiguar que ocurría, me di cuenta que no entendía una mierda, tendría que llevarlo al taller de Michael.

¡Diablos! Justo cuando hoy quería descansar y no sentir estrés alguno, esto es una pérdida de tiempo. 

Molesto, conduje lo más rápido posible al taller, no quería que hubiera muchas personas y esperar a que mi auto fuera reparado. Gracias al cielo el taller estaba vacío, me estacioné y me dirigí adentro, no encontré a nadie pero podía escuchar a la perfección un corazón latir no muy lejos. 

— ¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien aquí? — pregunté tocando la campana de la recepción. Una chica salió de la puerta del fondo, al mirarla sentí mi cuerpo relajarse, todo el estrés y la molestia desaparecieron por arte de magia al observar la belleza de la chica frente a mí. Su cabello era corto y rizado, su piel parecía ser suave como la seda, ojos color miel que atrapaban por completo a cualquiera que se fijara en ellos, había visto chicas hermosas pero esta chica sin duda supero mis expectativas. 

— Lamento la tardanza, estaba acomodando el almacén, había un desastre allá atrás. ¿En qué puedo ayudarte? — su voz no era una voz aguda como la tendría cualquier otra chica, era una voz gruesa con un toque de feminidad que me fascinaba. Jamás había sentido escalofríos al escuchar la voz de una humana. 

— Mi auto parece tener problemas, tiene un ruido extraño en el motor y no tengo idea de que pueda ser. 

— Bueno, Michael no se encuentra pero no tarda en regresar, si no te molesta puedo revisarlo mientras tanto. 

— Adelante — la chica sonrió y salió a mi lado. 

No pude evitar observarla con admiración al verla tan concentrada revisar el motor de mi auto, fruncía levemente el ceño analizando cada detalle con detenimiento. 

— Creo que necesitas un nuevo motor, los cables están muy dañados y aunque podemos cambiarlos, no puedo asegurarte que funcionen a la perfección. Es mejor que adquieras un nuevo motor para evitar problemas en el futuro — dijo anotando todo en una pequeña libreta. 

— ¿Cómo es que no te había visto por aquí antes? Eres muy linda como para no haberme dado cuenta de tu presencia antes — la chica sonrió por lo bajo e hizo contacto visual, poniéndome de nervios con facilidad. 

— ¿Está ligando conmigo señor...

— Derek, Derek Hale, y en definitiva estoy ligando con usted, señorita...

— Viviana, Viviana González — respondió con sus mejillas ruborizadas. 

— ¡Derek! ¿Qué te trae por aquí? ¿Todo bien con tu auto? — intervino Michael llegando por fin.

— El señor Hale necesita un nuevo motor — dijo Viviana entregándole la libreta.

— En definitiva necesita uno, bien hecho Viviana — dijo Michael echándole un pequeño vistazo a mi auto.

— Trabajas con una chica muy lista — comenté, haciendo a Viviana sonreír de oreja a oreja. 

— La mejor de todas, una lástima que hoy sea su último día, perderemos a muchos clientes. La mayoría de los chicos venían solamente a verla y a tratar de invitarla a salir, pero Viviana siempre se negó.

— Ninguno era mi tipo, eso es todo — y dedicándome una última sonrisa, volvió adentro. 

Cuando Michael terminó de cambiarle el motor a mi auto, fui a la caja a pagar. Antes de entrar, pude escuchar a Viviana hablar por el teléfono. 

— ¿Estás segura de que no quieres celebrar? ¡Es tu cumpleaños! — decía la voz de una chica al otro lado del teléfono.

— Sabes que no me gusta mucho celebrar mi cumpleaños, prefiero estar sola. 

— Siempre estás sola, eres una loba solitaria ¡necesitas salir a vivir un poco!

— ¿Qué te parece si nos vemos otro día? Prometo dejar que me festejes a lo grande. 

— Bien, vamos a alcoholizarnos para celebrar el fin de semana — Viviana soltó una carcajada, totalmente divina —. Feliz cumpleaños, Viviana. 

— Gracias — cuando colgó, entré pretendiendo no haber escuchado nada para así pagar e irme. 

— Espero que nos veamos pronto — dije al entregar el dinero. 

— Espero lo mismo — respondió guardando el dinero y en la caja. 

— Y por cierto, tu propina — dije dejando un billete de cien dólares, Viviana se negó rotundamente a aceptarlos. 

— No puedo, es demasiado, lo agradezco pero enserio es demasiado. 

— Considéralo tu regalo de cumpleaños. Felicidades, Viviana — salí dejándola con la boca abierta, y ella dejándome a mí con un sentimiento que no podía explicar con exactitud, porque jamás lo había sentido antes.

Viviana era especial, y tenía que volver a verla. 


	2. Protegerla era mi nuevo deber

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La manada de Derek Hale en esta fanfic es una manada distinta (con personajes creados por la autora) a la serie original. Todos los derechos reservados.

Sabía que tenía que verla de nuevo, sabía que había quedado fascinado con el simple hecho de compartir unas cuantas palabras con ella, algo jamás antes visto. Si le contaba a la manada, estaba casi seguro de que se burlarían de mí, así que decidí quedarme callado; o al menos eso quise intentar.

— Una lástima que ya no trabajará en el taller — dijo John luego de que les contara sobre Viviana.

— Sí, yo que pretendía ir a visitarla para ver a que se debe tanta fascinación — comentó Andrew de manera burlona, lo fulminé con la mirada haciendo que su sonrisa se desvaneciera. 

— ¡Derek Hale está enamorado! — gritó Sebastian con emoción, seguido de Dylan y Tyler.

Sebastian y Dylan eran los más juguetones de la manada debido a que eran los más pequeños, John y Andrew eran un poco más serios pero aún así tenían sus momentos, Tyler era Tyler, era un poco de todo. Todos éramos niños huérfanos de Beacon Hills, sin familia ni hogar propio, nosotros creamos nuestro propio hogar y de alguna manera u otra, somos una familia. La manada se formó a lo largo de los años, cada uno tenía habilidades magníficas como lobos que hacían de la manada una manada bastante fuerte y unida. 

— No estoy enamorado, ni siquiera la conozco totalmente. 

— Pero quieres hacerlo ¿no es así? — preguntó Tyler con picardía, solté un bufido y subí a mi departamento.

El edificio que teníamos estaba conformado por tres pisos y una terraza. John, Sebastian, Andrew, Dylan y Tyler vivían en el primer piso como roomies mientras yo vivía en el segundo, y en el tercero es donde teníamos todas nuestras reuniones como manada y entrenábamos un poco.

Me acosté en la cama tratando de no pensar en Viviana, tal vez solamente me había atraído un poco y eso es todo, tal vez sólo estaba exagerando. Me quedé dormido después de un largo rato, y cuando desperté me di cuenta que no estaba exagerando para nada, porque había soñado con ella. 

Derek Hale ¿en qué te has metido? 

* * *

Unos cuantos días después, la manada y yo nos dirigimos al mercado a hacer un par de compras para la semana. Cada quien se fue por distintos lados, me dirigí al pasillo de cereales donde no había nadie más que yo, pero escuché unos pasos un tanto familiares. Al alzar la mirada, encontré a Viviana atravesando el pasillo.

— ¿Viviana? — pregunté para asegurarme. En efecto, era ella, me miró con esos hermosos ojos y esa sonrisa que provocaba un cosquilleo por todo mi cuerpo. 

— ¡Derek! Que coincidencia verte por aquí, una buena coincidencia déjame decirte.

— Bastante buena, pensé que no volvería a encontrarte. 

— ¿Tan rápido ya me extrañabas? — reí por lo bajo.

— No quise pedirte tu número la primera vez que nos vimos, pensé que sería muy atrevido y luego de escuchar a Michael decir que los chicos solo iban por ti, me imaginé que te sentirías abrumada. 

— Que considerado de tu parte, pero no necesitabas pedirlo en ese momento y tampoco ahora. Escribí mi número en tu recibo, después de que pagaste — me quedé anonadado, cuando llegara a casa iba a revisar con detenimiento ese recibo. 

— Vaya, no lo noté.

— Me decepcioné un poco al no recibir tu llamada pero ahora veo porque, el señor Hale es un poco distraído ¿cierto?

— Solo cuando hay razones para distraerme — Viviana sonrió mirándome de pies a cabeza. En ese momento, la manada entró a la escena. 

— Derek ¿qué tan difícil es encontrar un simple cereal? — se quejó Andrew, rápidamente cerró la boca cuando vio a que se debía mi tardanza. 

— Chicos, que bueno que están aquí. Les presento a Viviana, la chica del taller. 

— Ex chica del taller — interrumpió adorablemente. 

— Un gusto en conocerte Viviana, mi nombre es Dylan, ellos son Tyler, Sebastian, John y Andrew, somos compañeros de piso de Derek y sus fieles amigos — nadie tardó mucho en darse cuenta que la intención de Dylan era llamar la atención, Viviana soltó una carcajada y extendió su mano.

— El gusto es mío caballeros. 

Cada quien salió del mercado con sus compras, Viviana sacó su celular para pedir un Uber. 

— Trabajabas en un taller de autos ¿y no tienes tu propio auto? — preguntó Sebastian irónicamente, pensé que Viviana se lo tomaría a mal pero en cambio, empezó a reírse. 

— ¡Oye! Los autos no son baratos.

— ¿No quieres que te llevemos? — se ofreció John en nombre de todos. 

— Muchísimas gracias pero prefiero no molestarlos, recién los conozco y sería un poco extraño aprovecharme de ustedes, aunque son muy amables; pero también podrían resultar ser unos asesinos en serie — todos reímos ante su comentario.

— Eres muy agradable, deberíamos salir algún día — dijo Andrew, lo miré de mala gana. 

— Lo tendré en mente. Nos vemos — se despidió de todos y subió a su Uber. 

— ¿Deberíamos salir algún día? ¿Es enserio? — dije luego de que Viviana se fuera. 

— Alguien tenía que hacerlo — respondió Andrew. 

— Ahora entiendo porque te gusta tanto, recién la conocemos y ya nos cae bien — agregó Tyler. 

— Tiene una carisma que atrae a cualquiera, eso la hace más bella de lo que es. Si no la llamas de vuelta te voy a golpear, no me importa que seas el alfa — comentó Dylan, lo amenacé con mis ojos rojos y retrocedió. 

— Ten cuidado Derek, Viviana parece ser una chica maravillosa, demasiado maravillosa para nuestro mundo. Recuerda que no somos chicos comunes, no pongas a Viviana en riesgo — sugirió John.

Era cierto, yo era un lobo, alfa de una manada, me crie entre lobos y a pesar de vivir entre los humanos, los chicos y yo éramos muy distintos, nos enfrentábamos a cosas distintas. Viviana tampoco era común, podía sentirlo dentro de mí, hay algo en ella que aún no descubría y quería descubrir; pero eso significaba ponerla en riesgo y no podía permitirlo, no quería arruinarla.

Debía mantenerla alejada de los peligros de Beacon Hills a toda costa. Protegerla era mi nuevo deber. 


	3. Una tentadora amistad

El resto de los días estuve debatiendo conmigo mismo respeto a si llamar a Viviana o no. Podíamos ser amigos, su amistad parecía ser bastante tentadora, después de todo Viviana era una chica agradable que fácilmente se llevo muy bien con mi manada, no encontraba problema alguno con hacernos amigos más cercanos. El problema es que su esencia también era tentadora, conociéndome a mí mismo, en algún momento querría llevar la amistad a otro nivel, y eso significaba ponerla en riesgo e introducirla a mi mundo. No podía perderla, pero tampoco podía mantenerme mucho tiempo alejada de ella, me atraía constantemente. 

Finalmente me atreví a llamarla, Viviana no tardó en contestar. 

— Ya era hora, Derek Hale — dijo, la imaginé sonriendo al decir eso.

— Hola, Viviana González ¿cómo te encuentras?

— Mejor ahora que me llamas ¿piensas que muerdo o algo parecido?

— No ¿por qué lo dices?

— Sólo me resulto extraño que de nuevo, hayas tardado en llamar. 

— Lo siento, es un poco difícil para mí hacer nuevos amigos, mi círculo social se basa solamente en los chicos. Suelo asustar mucho a la gente y por eso no tengo tantos amigos. 

— A mí no me asustas — pude sentir mi corazón dar un brinco de emoción. 

— Te enviaré mi dirección, ven a almorzar con nosotros, considéralo el inicio de una buena amistad.

— Nos vemos ahí. 

Una hora después, Viviana tocó la puerta, podía oler su aroma desde la cocina. 

— ¡Yo abro! — gritaron Sebastian, Dylan y Tyler saltando de la sala hacia la puerta principal. 

— ¿A qué se debe tanta emoción? — cuestionó Viviana cuando la dejaron pasar. 

— Nos emociona conocerte más, eres la chica más amable que hemos conocido — dijo John con una sonrisa. 

— Gracias a ti tenemos excusa para usar la cocina y preparar una buena comida — agregó Andrew acomodando la mesa. 

— Esto me recuerda a Crepúsculo, cuando Bella va a conocer la familia de Edward ¿ustedes no son vampiros, verdad? — la pregunta de Viviana nos hizo carcajear, si tan sólo supiera. 

— No, somos algo mejor — respondió Tyler guiñando el ojo.

Nos sentamos en la mesa y empezamos a comer, platicando y contando anécdotas, conociéndonos más y más. Los almuerzos se hicieron más comunes y constantes, Viviana comenzó a hacerse más cercana a nosotros, ya era parte de nuestra vida y rutina diaria. No nos molestaba para nada, todos estábamos fascinados, sobre todo yo, quien se quedaba despierto a altas horas de la noche hablando con ella. 

Viviana poco a poco se convirtió en mi mejor amiga, en lo mejor que tenía en mi extraña vida de lobo y alfa, y mis sentimientos por ella cada vez salían más a flote. 

No sé por cuanto tiempo podría contenerme.

* * *

Era 14 de febrero, Día de San Valentín. Para nosotros era un día cualquiera y normal, pero para Viviana no era así. 

— ¿Qué hacen aquí acostados y amargados? — dijo Viviana entrando al edificio. Tenía puesto un conjunto rojo, con tacones y un bolso que le hacían juego, su cabello estaba recogido y tenía más maquillaje de lo común. Debía admitir que se veía divina, Viviana siempre se veía divina. 

— Derek no está acostado, amargado siempre está pero acostado no — dijo Dylan desde el sillón donde se encontraba viendo televisión. Yo por el lado contrario estaba haciendo pesas, poniéndome más en forma. Sudoroso me levanté y me limpié con una toalla, pude sentir la mirada de Viviana pasar desde mi abdomen hasta mi rostro. 

— Arréglense, y tú ponte una camisa — Viviana pretendió no estarme observando, sonreí por lo bajo —. Vamos a salir, es San Valentín. 

— ¿Y qué vamos a festejar exactamente? — preguntó Andrew. 

— Nuestra amistad, obviamente. 

No pudimos negarnos ante ella, digamos que Viviana podía ser bastante intimidante si se lo proponía, tenía un poder sobre nosotros de conseguir lo que quería cuando quería. Logró arrastrarnos a todos a un bar, la música estaba a todo volumen y la gente bailaba por doquier. Nos sentamos en unos sillones en forma de corazón y pedimos unas cuantas bebidas, Sebastian, Dylan y Tyler no tardaron en levantarse a bailar junto a Viviana. Era un paisaje espectacular, ver a Viviana bailar entre la gente, luciendo sus fabulosas piernas y su hermosa sonrisa, moviendo su cuerpo al ritmo de la música.

Se veía tan malditamente sexy.

Me distraje tanto observándola que no me di cuenta que John y Andrew ya no estaban a mi lado, también se habían levantado a bailar. Seguí mirando a Viviana mientras tomaba mi trago, cuando entonces escuché a lo lejos a unos hombres; o más bien, a unos patanes. 

— Yo quiero a esa chica de rojo — decía uno de ellos, refiriéndose a Viviana. 

— Se mueve de manera espectacular, debes llevártela a casa.

— Eso haré, no lo dudes — el hombre empezó a acercarse a Viviana en la pista, en ese instante me levanté antes de que pudiera tocarla. Atraje a Viviana hacia mí y miré al hombre de forma amenazante, al enseñarle mis ojos rojos se asustó y se fue lo más pronto posible. 

— Veo que ya te animaste a bailar — dijo Viviana sonriéndome inocentemente, sin saber que la había salvado. Fue en ese momento cuando me di cuenta que no importaba si la introducía o no a mi mundo lleno de peligros, el mundo en general tenía bastantes peligros, lamentablemente siempre sería así. Mi única alternativa es mantenerme cerca de Viviana.

— Solamente bailaré esta canción y la siguiente ¿trato? 

— Trato — respondió bailando frente a mí. La canción acabo en un par de segundos y la siguiente canción resulto ser una canción lenta, "The Night We Met", justo lo que quería evitar —. ¡Vamos! Prometiste que bailarías la siguiente canción, no es mi culpa que sea una lenta — solté un bufido y acerqué el cuerpo de Viviana al mío, moviéndonos lentamente. Mis manos acariciaban suavemente la espalda de Viviana hasta llegar a su cintura, ella colocó sus brazos alrededor de mí y recargó su cabeza en mi hombro, abrazándome y envolviéndome totalmente en su esencia. Cuando la canción estaba por acabarse, nos miramos fijamente a los ojos, juntamos nuestras frentes y así podíamos sentir la respiración del otro. Estábamos a tan solo unos centímetros de que nuestros labios se unieran en un suave y cálido beso, pero la canción dio por terminada y ninguno se atrevió a dar el primer paso. 

* * *

— ¡Eres un idiota! Pudiste haberla besado — me regañó Dylan mientras nos dirigíamos a la camioneta. 

— Eres Derek Hale ¡eres irresistible! Viviana sin duda alguna te hubiera devuelto el beso — continuó John con los regaños. Nos subimos a la camioneta luego de asegurarnos de que Viviana subiera sana y salva al auto que una de sus amigas le había prestado. Cuando Andrew quiso encender la camioneta, no encendió en absoluto

— ¡Demonios! — se quejó Sebastian, rodé los ojos y salimos todos a averiguar lo que le ocurría a la camioneta. 

— ¿Todo bien? — preguntó Viviana estacionándose a nuestro lado y bajándose del auto. 

— La camioneta no quiere encender — respondió Tyler.

— Déjenme ver — con solo una mirada, Viviana supo lo que sucedía —. Tranquilos, no es nada grave, se ocupa un poco de aceite y eso es todo — sacó una botella de aceite de la cajuela y vertió un poco. Minutos después, la camioneta encendió sin problema alguno. 

— Nuestra heroína — dije con una gran sonrisa. 

— Tienen suerte de que aún no me haya ido. 

— ¿Por qué te quedaste? — Viviana suspiro y se encogió de hombros. 

— Creo que esperaba algo para terminar la noche, pero fue una buena velada — entendía perfectamente a lo que se refería. Podía besarla aquí, ahora mismo, pero sentía que no era el momento.

Viviana al ver que no respondía, besó mi mejilla, subió al auto y se alejó en la oscuridad. 

Esta chica iba a volverme loco. 


	4. El cielo se encontraba en su mirada

Los días y las semanas con Viviana se volvían cada vez más divertidas y agradables, podíamos estar todos juntos viendo televisión hasta salir a un restaurante o a un bar, cualquier lugar con Viviana era mágico, ella llenaba todo de alegría. 

— Creo que necesitamos tener una foto juntos — dijo Dylan sacando su celular mientras estábamos sentados en una cafetería ambientada en los 70's.

— Me parece una idea maravillosa — dijo Viviana acomodándose a mi lado para la foto. Yo no era un hombre fotogénico, ni siquiera sabía como sonreír o posar ante la cámara así que opte por mirar simplemente a Viviana, admirando cada detalle de su rostro. 

— ¡Derek! No volteaste a la cámara — se quejó Andrew pasándonos el celular a Viviana y a mí.

— Pero aún así te miras bien, tienes un buen perfil — comentó ella haciéndome sonreír. 

Era un sábado por la mañana, me encontraba en videollamada con Viviana, incluso a través de la cámara se veía preciosa, aunque ella dijera lo contrario.

— No sé que ponerme, ni siquiera sé si tengo ganas de ir — dijo Viviana, contándome sobre la salida que tenía con sus amigas esta noche.

— Con lo que sea te verás bien — Viviana rodó los ojos. 

— Sólo lo dices porque eres mi amigo. 

— Y los amigos siempre dicen la verdad así que confía en mí. 

— Bien, si luzco como una bolsa de papas esta noche será tu culpa — solté una carcajada. Desde que Viviana llegó a mi vida, nunca me había reído tanto o la había pasado tan bien haciendo cosas tan simples, era la magia de Viviana González. 

La noche cayó en Beacon Hills, estaba sentado en mi cama leyendo un libro cuando entonces recibí una llamada de Viviana. 

— ¿Cómo te la estás pasando? ¿Todo bien? — dije al contestar, podía escuchar la música a todo volumen.

— ¡Me la estoy pasando muy bien! Todo es increíble ¿sabes de que tengo ganas? De un helado picante ¿crees que existan los helados picantes? — por el tono de voz de Viviana, era más que obvio que estaba borracha. 

— Creo que bebiste demasiado ¿dónde están tus amigas?

— No lo sé.

— ¿Cómo que no lo sabes?

— Deben estar por ahí, yo fui al baño y me perdí. 

— ¿Cómo que te perdiste? ¿Dónde estás?

— Creo que me están llamando, nos vemossss — antes de que pudiera decir algo más, colgó. No tardé mucho en averiguar su locación, tomé mi chaqueta y salí de mi piso. 

— ¿A dónde vas? — me preguntaron los chicos cuando me vieron bajar. 

— Viviana está bastante borracha en un bar, ni siquiera sabe donde están sus amigas. Iré a buscarla y a asegurarme de que esté bien.

— Te acompañamos — respondieron al unísono.

Minutos después llegamos al bar donde Viviana se encontraba, y justo ahí estaba afuera del bar, usando el celular mientras se tambaleaba. 

— ¡Viviana! — me bajé de la camioneta rápidamente y me acerqué a ella. 

— ¡Me encontraste! Es divertido jugar a las escondidas ¿no crees? — sí, en definitiva estaba bastante borracha, ni siquiera ella sabía de que hablaba. 

— Ven, vamos a llevarte a casa — dije ayudándola a caminar, Viviana entonces dio un paso y cayó en mis brazos —. Tranquila, ya te tengo — por su estado, supe que la mejor opción era llevarla cargando. Subimos a la camioneta y me senté con ella aún en mis brazos, parecía no querer separarse de mí, me sostenía con bastante fuerza. 

— ¿Recuerdas cuando nos conocimos y Michael comenzó a contar sobre todos los chicos interesados por mí? ¿Y yo respondí que ninguno era mi tipo? Bueno, tú si que eres mi tipo — Viviana rio y cerró los ojos, durmiendo tranquilamente en mis brazos. 

— Derek ¿podemos decirte algo? — dijo Sebastian luego del silencio que se había creado cuando Viviana se quedó dormida. 

— ¿Qué ocurre?

— No has pensado que probablemente ¿lo que sientes por Viviana no es una simple atracción? — fruncí el ceño, confundido. 

— ¿A qué te refieres?

— Tus sentimientos por Viviana son bastante fuertes, han sido así desde el primer día y han crecido con el paso del tiempo, todos lo notamos e incluso lo olemos, tu aura huele demasiado alrededor de ella — comenzó a decir Tyler. 

— Piénsalo, Derek — agregó John —. Te preocupas constantemente por ella, la proteges a toda costa, quieres estar a su lado todo el tiempo, piensas en ella día y noche; y apuesto que hasta sueñas con ella. 

— Viviana es tu mate — afirmó Andrew. Bajé mi mirada hacia Viviana luego de escuchar los argumentos de los chicos, argumentos que eran ciertos. La razón por la cual sentí una gran atracción por ella desde el primer día, la razón por la cual quería protegerla y asegurarme de que estuviera bien siempre, es porque Viviana es mi mate. La conexión de un lobo hacia su mate es tan intensa, es algo más fuerte que el mismo amor, amor que estaba empezando a crecer en mi interior. No todos los lobos logran encontrar a su mate, yo he encontrado la mía. 

* * *

Llegamos al departamento de Viviana, habíamos venido a dejarla unas cuentas veces aquí cuando se quedaba hasta tarde con nosotros así que no fue difícil reconocer el camino. Para el momento que llegamos Viviana ya había despertado, la ayudé a llevarla hacia su departamento y me aseguré de que entrara y estuviera sana y salva. 

— ¿Lista para dormir? ¿No quieres vomitar? — pregunté cuando Viviana salió del baño con su pijama puesta, negó con la cabeza y la llevé a su habitación, se acostó y la tapé suavemente con sus cobijas. 

— ¿Te puedes quedar conmigo? ¿Por favor? — dijo Viviana con sus ojos muy abiertos. Dios santo, el cielo se encontraba en su mirada, incluso en su peor estado; para mí seguía siendo la mujer más hermosa del mundo.

— No iré a ningún lado — respondí acariciando su cabello suavemente hasta que se quedara dormida.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mate: La mate de un lobo es básicamente la alma gemela de un lobo, es aquella persona con la que el alma de otra persona decide estar para siempre. Es una conexión eterna y jamás puede romperse.


	5. Porque me importas...mucho

Esa noche dormí en la sala, para asegurarme que todo estuviera bien con Viviana por la mañana. 

— Me imagino que tú dejaste el agua y las pastillas a lado de mi cama — dijo Viviana saliendo de su habitación casi al medio día.

— Ojalá te ayudan a quitarte el dolor de cabeza y las náuseas que debes de estar sintiendo — Viviana sonrió sin decir nada más, entro al baño y pude escuchar el agua salir de la regadera. Minutos después salió con ropa cómoda y se acostó en el sillón, soltando un bufido.

— Dime ¿qué tan horrible fue? ¿Qué clase de estupideces hice o dije? — sonreí al recordar sus palabras, al recordar lo que dijo respecto a que yo era su tipo.

— Es mejor que no recuerdes — respondí dándole un vaso de agua.

— Gracias por ir y de alguna manera salvarme. Desperté con varias llamadas perdidas y mensajes de mis amigas, al parecer fui al baño y ya no volví con ellas. 

— Y ahí fue cuando me llamaste y fui a buscarte — Viviana asintió. 

— No tenías que hacerlo, pero gracias. 

— No hay nada que agradecer, y si tenía que hacerlo, eres importante para mí Viviana, no puedo dejar que algo te suceda — nos quedamos en silencio, mirándonos a los ojos, estaba a nada de acercarme y hacer lo que tantas ganas tenía de hacer; pero me contuve. Finalmente aparté la mirada y me levanté —. Debo irme, tú necesitas descansar y yo debo volver a casa.

— Gracias por quedarte, saluda a los chicos por mí — dijo con una leve sonrisa. 

* * *

Proteger a Beacon Hills significaba proteger el bosque, donde hay toda especie de criaturas que la mayor parte del tiempo suelen ser inofensivas, pero los humanos no eran para nada inofensivos. Cada cierto tiempo, cazadores aparecían en la zona y trataban de hacernos daño, nunca lo lograban y terminábamos ahuyentándolos. Esta vez, el caso fue distinto, porque ahora me encontraba repleto de sangre y lastimado con heridas que no parecían curarse como solían hacerlo. Me había alejado bastante de los demás al momento de pelear, me sentía muy mal y desconcertado.

Mis piernas lastimadas me llevaron al departamento de Viviana, toqué la puerta casi tambaleándome y Viviana puso una cara de espanto al momento de abrir la puerta y mirarme. 

— Necesito un poco de ayuda — dije débilmente.

— ¿Qué rayos te ha sucedido? — respondió llevándome adentro y sentándome en el sillón. 

— Pelea callejera — fue lo primero que se me ocurrió decir. 

— ¿Con qué clase de tipos te enfrentaste para que te hayan dejado así? Eres muy fuerte, me sorprende que hayan logrado hacerte daño. Traeré un botiquín — Viviana comenzó a limpiar y a curar mis heridas, lo hacía de una manera delicada y tranquila para evitar lastimarme más de lo que ya estaba —. ¿Todavía duele? — preguntó mientras me vendaba, negué como respuesta.

— Gracias por curarme, las heridas no tardaran en desaparecer, estaré bien — dije luego de notar su preocupación. 

— ¿Dónde estaban John, Andrew, Sebastian, Dylan y Tyler? ¿Estabas completamente solo? ¿Dónde están ahora?

— En casa, no saben lo que ocurrió. Salí por un paseo nocturno y como verás, no resulto bien.

— Te pudo ocurrir algo peor, Derek. Las calles no son seguras, sobre todo en las noches, hay personas malas que tienen armas y son capaces de asesinar con tal de conseguir un poco de dinero — debía admitir que me daba ternura escucharla preocupada por mí, pero a la vez me hacía sentir mal. Si tan sólo Viviana supiera que siendo un lobo no corría riesgos en las calles, corría riesgos aún peores.

— Pero estoy bien Viviana, gracias a ti. Además, siento esta especie de obligación de proteger a Beacon Hills, así que no te preocupes, sé a lo que me enfrento.

— ¿Entonces no debo de sorprenderme si algún día alguno de los chicos me llama para avisarme que estás en el hospital? 

— ¿Por qué te preocupas tanto por mí?

— Porque me importas...mucho — no debatí nada más. Inconscientemente, mi mano acarició su rostro con suavidad, ella cerró los ojos ante mi tacto, me acerqué a pocos centímetros de sus labios y me quedé ahí, escuchando su corazón latir y sintiendo su respiración cerca de mi boca. 

Y finalmente, la besé. 

Sus labios eran suaves y cálidos, su piel era como la mismísima porcelana, Viviana se veía perfecta y se sentía perfecta, ahora podía comprobarlo. No quería separarme de ella, quería seguirla besando a pesar de que se me acabara el aire, simplemente quería desaparecer en ella. 

Cuando menos me di cuenta, Viviana se separó de mí, apartó completamente la mirada y se paso la mano por el cabello, respirando agitadamente. 

— Lo siento — fue lo único que pude decir al no recibir palabra alguna o mirada alguna de Viviana. 

— No, yo lo siento — respondió segundos después. Tomé el valor suficiente para levantarme y salir del departamento.

¿Qué acababa de suceder y por qué no resultó como esperaba? 


	6. Sentimientos confusos

> _Viviana's P.O.V_

* * *

Derek Hale realmente me había besado, aquel chico que provoco mariposas en mi estómago con el simple hecho de mirarme a los ojos el primer día que nos conocimos, aquel chico que se atrevió a conocerme más y a verme como algo más que una cara bonita; me había besado. Desde el momento que conocí a Derek, sentí una cantidad de cosas inexplicables, había algo en él que me atraía pero también había otro algo que me advertía respecto al peligro que era enamorarse de alguien como Derek, Derek Hale simplemente olía a peligro.

Pero debía admitirlo, era bastante tentador.

Sé detectar con facilidad el peligro y las cosas que pueden salir mal, mi atracción por Derek era una de esas cosas. Tuve una vida difícil que me permitió adquirir dicho don, pero soy tan testadura que siempre termino acercándome a lo que no debo, y aquí me ven, cayendo cada día más por Derek. Había algo misterioso en él y en sus amigos, algo que no me dejaba alejarme y en cambio; hacía que me acercara aún más. 

Decidí ignorar los nuevos sentimientos que surgieron dentro de mí luego de que Derek me besara, la siguiente vez que nos vimos no dije nada al respecto, fue como si nunca hubiera sucedido dicho beso. Me rompió un poco el corazón que Derek haya decidido hacer lo mismo, que no me haya rogado ni siquiera un poco, pero después de todo eso era lo que quería; o al menos eso creía. 

— ¿Qué les parece si salimos esta noche? Abrieron una nueva discoteca y dicen que está de lujo — sugirió Dylan mientras todos mirábamos televisión en la sala. 

— Yo estoy dentro, necesito salir y despejarme un poco — Derek fue el primero en responder, lo cual nos sorprendió pero a la vez nos agrado. 

Habían pasado semanas desde el beso, Derek y yo volvimos a hablar y a convivir como amigos pero fácilmente se notaba una especie de tensión entre nosotros, no sabía si era capaz de ignorarlo por mucho tiempo. Entendía porque Derek quería salir y despejarse, estaba igual de confundido que yo. 

Cuando la noche cayó, nos dirigimos a la discoteca, no tardamos mucho en acoplarnos y comenzar a divertirnos. Estuve la mayor parte de la noche bailando en la pista con Sebastian, Dylan y Tyler, Andrew y John por el otro lado fueron a ligarse a unas cuantas chicas, Derek como siempre estaba sentado. 

O eso pensaba, hasta que me di la vuelta y vi a Derek hablando animadamente con una chica muy atractiva, y cuando menos me di cuenta fue a la pista de baile con ella. 

— A Derek ni le gusta bailar — dije para mí misma, pero Tyler estaba a mi lado en la barra escuchándome. 

— Le gusta bailar contigo solamente, pero no lo culpo de que haya querido bailar con esa chica, es muy linda — rodé los ojos y tomé un trago —. ¿Acaso estás celosa?

— No, claro que no. 

— Viviana, has pasado mucho tiempo con nosotros, ya puedo darme cuenta cuando estás mintiendo o cuando estás diciendo la verdad, y también puedo darme cuenta de tus sentimientos. 

— No tienes ni la más mínima idea de como me siento, ni siquiera yo lo sé, son sentimientos confusos. 

— Creo que te equivocas. Sabes perfectamente lo que sientes por Derek, sólo que tienes miedo de admitirlo. Dilo Viviana ¿te gusta Derek? 

— ¡Sí! — respondí, finalmente sacando lo que tanto había ocultado y lo que me había negado a aceptar —. Me gusta demasiado ¿okay? Al inicio era solo una atracción, Derek es guapísimo, pero cuando empecé a conocerlo más y a pasar más tiempo con él, no pude evitar encariñarme y sentir todo lo que siento ahora. Me molesta ver que está con alguien más, sonriéndole y mirándola de la manera que lo hace conmigo — observando a Derek una última vez, salí de la discoteca. 

* * *

> _Derek's P.O.V_

* * *

Escuchar a Viviana decir que le gustaba, decir que tenía sentimientos por mí, me dejó emocionado y anonadado al mismo tiempo. Pensé que el beso había sido un error, pensé que Viviana simplemente no sentía lo mismo que yo y por eso no menciono nada del beso, pero ahora veo que me equivoqué.

Debo ir por mi chica. 

Salí de la discoteca a toda velocidad para alcanzarla, olvidándome de todo y solo pensando en ella. 

— ¡Espera! — grité haciendo que se detuviera. No dio ni un paso más, sin embargo no volteó a mirarme —. ¿Es cierto lo que dijiste? ¿Realmente te gusto? — Viviana se dio la vuelta rápidamente. 

— ¡Claro que me gustas! ¿Por qué crees que te devolví el beso? ¿Por qué crees que me importas tanto y me preocupo tanto por ti? No dije nada respecto al beso y no respondí nada en ese momento porque estaba confundida, y verte esta noche con esa chica me hizo creer que tal vez me besaste por mero impulso y realmente no sientes nada por mí. 

— Si tan sólo supieras todo lo que siento por ti — no lo dude ningún segundo, antes de que Viviana pudiera decir algo más, me acerqué a ella y tomando su rostro entre mis manos, la besé profunda y apasionadamente. Las manos de Viviana recorrieron mi pecho y pasaron por mi cabello, atrayéndome más hacia ella, notando lo sedienta que estaba por mí, podía entender perfectamente el sentimiento porque yo también sentía lo mismo. 

Nos separamos para recuperar el aire, ambos estábamos respirando agitadamente y mirándonos con ganas de más. 

— Derek...

— Vámonos de aquí ¿te parece? — Viviana sonrió y asintió.

Llegamos al edificio, entramos a mi piso entre besos y caricias, ansiosos por sentir el calor de nuestros cuerpos unidos. Levanté a Viviana y la lleve hacia la cama, besando cada parte de su piel. 

— Eres hermoso — dijo Viviana entre suspiros, mirándome a los ojos y acariciando mi rostro. 

La luna brillaba sobre nosotros, siendo testigo de nuestro gran acto de amor. Sí, estaba seguro de que eso era lo que sentía por ella: 

Amor. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Para las poquitas personas que me leen, les deseo una Feliz Nochebuena y una Feliz Navidad adelantada<3


	7. Un ángel en mi cama

> _Viviana's P.O.V._

Desperté pero no abrí los ojos. Lo primero que sentí al despertar además de una gran felicidad y mi corazón repleto, fue la mirada de Derek sobre mí, observándome como si fuera lo más hermoso del mundo. Derek Hale si que sabía hacerme sentir especial con el simple hecho de mirarme. 

— Deja de mirarme, sé que me estás mirando — dije aún con los ojos cerrados, Derek rio. 

— No puedes culparme, hay un ángel en mi cama, imposible no mirarla — abrí los ojos y sonreí. 

— Buenos días.

— Buenos días — respondió acariciando mi cabello, mi rostro y acercándome a él para besarme profundamente. 

— No sabes cuantas veces soñé con estar así contigo, envuelta en tus sábanas — susurré sobre sus labios. 

— Podemos estar así el tiempo que quieras, soy todo tuyo.

— ¿Aunque eso incluya verme recién levantada? 

— Viviana, no importa de que forma te veas, borracha, recién levantada, sin arreglar; como sea, para mí sigues siendo la mujer más bella de Beacon Hills y del mundo entero — por primera vez en la vida, me sentía plena y feliz, Derek era más de lo que merecía. 

— Jamás creí que un chico tan rudo como tú tuviera su lado cursi. 

— Solo contigo, sacas lo mejor de mí después de todo — no tardé mucho en volver a sus labios, haciéndole saber mis sentimientos entre besos y caricias, sentimientos confusos que poco a poco se estaban aclarando —. Te amo — dijo en un susurro, no pude evitar separarme de él al escuchar esas dos palabras salir de su boca, lo miré con ojos muy abiertos. 

¿Realmente había escuchado bien? ¿Derek acaba de decir que me amaba?

— ¿Me amas? — pregunté, incrédula ¿cómo alguien como Derek podía amarme a mí?

— Lo he arruinado ¿cierto? He ido demasiado rápido...

— ¡No! — lo interrumpí —. No has arruinado nada, porque creo que yo también siento lo mismo, es sólo que nunca creí que alguien fuera capaz de amarme, lo has cambiado todo para mí en tan poco tiempo. Nadie se había tomado la molestia de conocerme y mucho menos de amarme, y el hecho de que tu lo hagas me hace sentir tan bien; pero asustada al mismo tiempo. 

— Créeme, yo también me siento asustado, esta es la primera vez que me abro con alguien o me acerco tanto a alguien, pero contigo no he podido evitarlo, me has atrapado desde el momento que nos conocimos — sonreí y tomando su rostro entre mis manos, lo besé.

Y finalmente, lo dije.

— Te amo.

* * *

Nos quedamos un rato más acostados, hasta que mi estómago empezó a gruñir. 

— ¿Tienes hambre? — asentí.

— Un poco, pero también tengo mucha sed. 

— Hay leche en el refrigerador, ahorita prepararé algo de desayunar — me levanté de la cama y me puse la camisa de Derek, eso lo hizo sonreír —. Te miras sexy con mi camisa.

— Espero usarlas más seguido — dije picaronamente dirigiéndome hacia la cocina. Al abrir el refrigerador, me percaté de que no había leche —. Creo que se ha acabado, no la encuentro por ningún lado.

— Tal vez abajo haya. 

— ¿Los chicos están? — Derek negó con la cabeza. 

— Los escuché salir temprano así que tranquila, no hay nadie — bajé rápidamente al piso inferior, llevándome una no tan agradable sorpresa. John, Andrew, Sebastian, Dylan y Tyler estaban en la sala, mirándome fijamente de pies a cabeza y tratando de no reír. 

— Yo... Lo siento, vine por un poco de leche — podía sentir mi rostro caliente y mis mejillas ruborizadas, estaba totalmente avergonzada. A toda velocidad fui al refrigerador, tomé la leche y subí corriendo. Al llegar dejé la leche en la barra y corrí hacia Derek quien seguía en la cama, brinqué sobre él para que abriera los ojos. 

— ¿Todo bien? — preguntó.

— ¡No! — respondí golpeándolo con una almohada —. Dijiste que no había nadie, y todos estaban en la sala ¡me vieron con tu camisa puesta! Sabrán que hicimos algo.

— ¿Y eso es malo?

— No, pero aún así ¡que vergüenza que me hayan visto así! — Derek comenzó a carcajearse —. ¡No te rías! No es gracioso.

— Lo siento, realmente creí que no había nadie, juré haberlos escuchado irse — me tapé la cara, volviendo a revivir el momento y sintiendo mucha pena, Derek entre risas tomó mis manos —. Tranquila cariño — con un solo movimiento, Derek nos dio la vuelta, colocándose sobre mí —. Te lo vuelto a repetir, te miras malditamente sexy con mi camisa, pero mucho más sin ella — sonreí mordiéndome el labio.

— Creo que el desayuno puede esperar un poco.


	8. Secretos

> _Derek's P.O.V_

* * *

Mis días se llenaron de alegría desde que Viviana llegó a mi vida, pero ahora mis días se llenaron de alegría y constante amor ahora que Viviana y yo éramos algo más que amigos. Debo admitir que he tenido muy pocas relaciones formales, y las pocas que he tenido han terminado en tragedia; y es lo que no quiero que suceda con mi relación, Viviana lo era todo para mí y no quería arruinarlo.

Hablemos de mi primer amor, Paige, quien lamentablemente se vio envuelta en una época donde mi manada se estaba enfrentando a varios problemas, en un ataque dirigido hacia mí Paige terminó en el medio recibiendo la mordida, y lamentablemente no todos sobreviven a ella.

Paige no sobrevivió, y murió en mis brazos. 

Luego hablemos de Kate, la razón por la cual soy un lobo solitario y tuve que formar mi propia manada. Me enamoré ciegamente de ella, cegado por su belleza y su madurez, debido a que Kate era mayor que yo y para un ingenuo Derek Hale eso era bastante atractivo. Kate era una cazadora de lobos que solamente me estaba usando para deshacerse de mi familia, y cuando tuvo la oportunidad lo logró.

Mi familia murió en un incendio ocasionado por ella en mi hogar, los únicos sobrevivientes fueron mi hermana Cora Hale y mi tío Peter Hale. Hice que se fueran de Beacon Hills y no regresaran jamás, por su seguridad. Han pasado años y no he logrado capturar a Kate para hacerla pagar por sus actos, actualmente sigo cargando con esta gran culpa por la muerte de mi familia, si tan sólo no hubiera dejado a Kate entrar a mi corazón, si tan sólo no hubiera confiado en ella y no le hubiera enseñado mi lado más vulnerable, mi familia seguiría con vida. Es por eso que cerré por completo mi corazón, sin dejarme llevar por cualquier chica humana que me pareciera bonita, pero entonces conocí a Viviana. 

Viviana no tiene que saber nada de esto, Viviana tiene que estar a salvo. 

— Más cazadores han aparecido en el bosque ¿no les parece extraño? — dijo John en una de nuestras reuniones. 

— Deben estar siendo liderados por alguien, alguien que conozca la zona. Estos cazadores son un grupo entero, puedo sentirlo — agregó Andrew. 

— ¿No creen que sea...? — Dylan no continuó, pero todos sabíamos perfectamente a lo que se refería, o más bien a quien se refería. 

— No, imposible — dije, negándome a la posibilidad de que mi peor pesadilla haya vuelto justo cuando estaba encontrando la felicidad y el amor de nuevo.

— Vigilaremos el bosque sin dejarnos ver por los cazadores, sólo así podremos averiguar que está ocurriendo — sugirió Sebastian. La reunión dio por terminada y con brazos cruzados me dirigí al ventanal donde podía observar a todo Beacon Hills, dándole la espalda a todos. 

— ¿Estás bien? — preguntó Tyler cuando los demás se fueron.

— Estoy bien — pude escuchar un suspiro salir de su boca. 

— Puedo sentir que estás preocupado. Viviana estará bien, no dejaremos que nadie se acerque a ella, es importante para nosotros. 

— Y es importante para mí — fue lo único que pude responder, segundos después Tyler salió dejándome solo. 

Viviana llegó una hora antes del anochecer, le dije que si podía pasar la noche conmigo y ella aceptó. Cuando la vi entrar la abracé con fuerza, sorprendiéndola un poco.

— Esto me agrada, pero no es usual ¿está todo bien? — dijo acariciando mis mejillas.

— Todo perfecto ahora que estás aquí — Viviana sonrió y me besó suavemente. 

El resto de la noche nos la pasamos juntos, viendo televisión, charlando, besándonos y abrazándonos bastante, era una noche perfecta con la chica perfecta. Mientras mirábamos una película, me di cuenta que Viviana se había quedado dormida a mi lado, así que con cuidado la cargué en mis brazos y la coloqué en la cama, besando levemente su frente. Me acosté a su lado y no tardé mucho en quedarme dormida, pero tiempo después me levanté exaltado debido a un mal sueño que tuve, un mal sueño que parecía más una señal.

Y fue así. 

Los siguientes días, casi semanas, los cazadores empezaron a frecuentar el bosque, acechándonos cada que salíamos a cazar con trampas nuevas y modernas de las cuales nos costaba mucho escapar. Esto se estaba convirtiendo en algo de vida y muerte. 

Por fin, cuando tuve una noche de descanso y paz, invité a Viviana a pasar la noche, la última vez que lo hice fue la noche donde empezó todo con el mal sueño que tuve. Cuando Viviana llegó, se veía un poco molesta, podía sentirlo a pesar de que ella quisiera aparentar lo contrario. 

— Parece que ya tienes tiempo — dijo entre dientes, pero pude escucharla perfectamente. 

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

— Estas últimas semanas has actuado muy extraño, y las pocas veces que nos hemos visto estás lastimado o adolorido ¿crees que no lo he notado? ¿Qué diablos haces Derek Hale? ¿Peleas callejeras? ¿Se ha vuelto un hobbie para ti o algo parecido? 

— No, nada de eso. 

— ¿Entonces? Ya no soy una simple amiga Derek, ahora soy tu novia y merezco saber que haces, merezco saber si estás bien o si estás en problemas. Una relación se basa en comunicación y parece que tienes un serio problema con eso, porque sé que me ocultas cosas, sé que tienes secretos. 

— No te oculto nada Viviana ¡nada en absoluto! 

— Mírame a la cara, mírame a los ojos y dime que no me ocultas nada — Viviana se colocó frente a mí, podía ver en sus ojos la preocupación y la molestia. Aparté la mirada, callado, sabía que no podía mentirle a la cara —. ¿Estás con alguien más? — preguntó, haciendo que la mirara sorprendido. Era un lobo, más que eso era un alfa, había cazadores detrás de mí ¿y ella creía que la estaba engañando? 

— Por Dios ¿realmente crees eso? Con esto me doy cuenta que no tienes ni la más mínima idea de todo lo que siento por ti, de todo lo que soy capaz de hacer por ti. No te estoy engañando, pero estoy tratando de protegerte, eso es todo. 

— No necesito que me protejas Derek, no necesito que me mientas para protegerme. Si crees que soy una especie de damisela en peligro que necesita de un príncipe azul, si crees que no puedo lidiar con lo que sea que haces luego de haber lidiado con cosas peores en mi pasado, estás equivocado. No necesito estar con alguien que me mienta para protegerme y me subestime — dicho eso, tomó sus cosas y salió, azotando la puerta. 

Diablos, no podía dejar esto así, no podía dejarla ir. 

Y no lo haría.


	9. Ojos rojos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: Mención de acoso callejero.

> _Viviana's P.O.V_

* * *

Entre lágrimas de puro enojo salí del edificio, caminando hacia mi departamento en una noche oscura y helada. Me sentía tan confundida y molesta, ya no me estaba gustando tanto el misterio que Derek carga consigo mismo. 

Mi celular comenzó a vibrar, era Derek llamándome, inmediatamente rechacé la llamada, necesitaba tiempo para pensar las cosas. 

Dos días pasaron, Derek me llamaba por lo menos tres veces al día pero yo no respondía, solamente le respondía a los chicos para asegurarles de que estaba bien. Lo que no quería es que Derek viniera a buscarme, aún no me sentía con la fuerza de mirarlo a la cara. Me había acostumbrado tanto a estar acompañada por él, por John, Sebastian y los demás, que estar sola me hacía sentir mal. 

Por la noche, decidí salir a tomar un poco de aire y pasear por las calles de Beacon Hills. Empecé a caminar sin rumbo alguno, pensando solamente en Derek y en todo lo que sentía por él, era una conexión tan fuerte de la cual no me podía alejar. Desde el inicio sabía que estar en una relación con él sería complicado, pero decidí tomar el riesgo debido a mis fuertes sentimientos, sentimientos que sin importar lo molesta que estuviera con Derek, no se desvanecían. 

Luego de caminar por varias horas, regresé a mi departamento, llegaría más rápido tomando un callejón que parecía vacío, así que caminé por ahí.

Peor error no pude haber cometido.

Escuché pasos detrás de mí, acercándose cada vez más, volteé de reojo y observé a dos hombres persiguiéndome. Tratando de no alterarme y mantener la calma seguí caminando, sintiendo mi corazón acelerarse con cada pisada que escuchaba. 

— ¿A dónde vas tan sola? — dijo uno de los hombres, los demás empezaron a reír. Me di cuenta que ya no eran solamente dos hombres, eran cinco. 

Estaba a punto de salir del callejón cuando entonces me alcanzaron y me tomaron del brazo. 

— ¡Suéltame! — grité, tratando de captar la atención de alguien más. 

— Tú no irás a ningún lado, y nadie vendrá a salvarte.

— No necesito que me salven — con el brazo que tenía libre golpeé al hombre y pateé a los demás alejándolos de mí, tomé ventaja para huir corriendo, pero ellos eran más rápidos y volvieron a alcanzarme. Seguí luchando, pataleando y gritando para que me dejaran ir, hasta que uno de ellos sacó una navaja. 

— Eres demasiado valiente, pero estúpida, y eso te va a costar — y justo cuando el hombre iba a encajar la navaja en mi abdomen, se escucho un fuerte gruñido. 

Otro hombre apareció, la diferencia es que este tenía cabello en gran parte de su rostro, garras en sus manos y dientes filosos, parecía que estaba viendo a un mismísimo hombre lobo. Sus ojos brillaron en un hermoso color rojo, y con una simple mirada basto para reconocer quien era. 

— Derek — fue lo único que salió de mi boca cuando Derek comenzó a atacar a los hombres, quienes me soltaron y huyeron antes de que Derek los lastimara más de lo que ya estaban. Derek se miraba furioso, respiraba agitadamente; o más bien, gruñía agitadamente. Lentamente me levanté observando sus garras llenas de sangre, era una escena de cuento de terror, pero no me sentía asustada —. ¿Derek? — pregunté acercándome a él para asegurarme de que estuviera bien, me estaba dando la espalda así que sólo alcancé a tocar su hombro. 

— Vete, ahora — dijo con una voz más gruesa de lo común —. Enciérrate en tu departamento y no salgas — no hice reclamo alguno y volví a mi departamento, totalmente sorprendida por lo que acababa de suceder. 

Mi novio era un hombre lobo, ese era su gran secreto. 

Media hora después, alguien toco la puerta, supe que era él. Me levanté, la abrí y di unos cuantos pasos atrás para dejarlo pasar. 

Derek seguía en su forma de lobo pero con la mirada baja, parecía apenado y avergonzado. 

— No sé que hubiera pasado si no hubieras llegado a tiempo, así que, gracias — dije para romper el silencio.

— Realmente te atreviste a pelear con todas tus fuerzas contra todos esos hombres para que te dejaran en paz. Tienes razón, no eres una damisela en peligro.

— Levanta la mirada, Derek.

— No pretendía que me vieras así, no quise asustarte — me coloqué frente a él.

— Dije que levantaras la mirada — y lo hizo, mirándome con sus divinos ojos rojos que de alguna manera u otra, me fascinaban. A cualquier persona le asustaría mucho ver a un hombre lobo de cerca, pero ver a Derek en esta forma frente a mí, me hacía sentir segura, me hacía sentir bien. 

— No quise decirte lo que era porque pensé que no querrías seguir conmigo, además quería protegerte. No soy un simple lobo Viviana, soy un alfa, y los chicos son mi manada, así que tengo muchas responsabilidades y también tengo muchos peligros constantes, no quería ponerte en riesgo porque te amo, y lo eres todo para mí — acaricié suavemente su rostro, Derek cerró los ojos y suspiro ante mi caricia. 

— No me asustas en absoluto, para mí eres hermoso como lobo o como persona, y no importa a cuantos riesgos te tengas que enfrentar cada día, voy a estar a tu lado en cada uno de ellos, porque te amo demasiado y soy capaz de todo, por ti — concluí mis palabras besando profundamente sus labios, sus manos pasaron a mi cadena y me acercó más a su cuerpo, expresándome todo su amor hacia mí. Pude sentir como volvía a su forma humana, levantó mi cuerpo y coloqué mis piernas alrededor de él, dirigiéndonos a mi habitación. 

Cuando Derek estaba sobre mí, besando y acariciándome, y me miró con sus ojos rojos, sonreí.

— Te amo, Viviana González. 

— Y yo te amo a ti, Derek Hale. 


	10. Ella también tenía secretos

> _Derek's P.O.V_

* * *

Sorpresivamente, me sentía más tranquila ahora que Viviana sabía lo que era realmente, pero aún tenía más que contarle. Estábamos acostados en la cama, con nuestros cuerpos desnudos bajo las sábanas, sintiendo el calor y el amor que nos teníamos. 

— Me imagino que tienes más dudas respecto a todo eso de que soy un alfa, tengo una manada y cosas así de lobos. 

— Tengo bastantes dudas que ni sé por donde empezar. 

— Bueno, te contaré un poco sobre mi infancia como lobo para empezar. Mi familia era la manada Hale, una de las manadas más poderosas de Beacon Hills, éramos una familia feliz y muy unida, mi madre era la alfa; Talia Hale. Respecto a mi padre no recuerdo mucho de él, nos abandono cuando nació mi hermana menor, Cora. Yo soy el de en medio, y mi hermana mayor era Laura Hale. 

— ¿Era? — preguntó Viviana con curiosidad en sus ojos. 

— Digamos que mi familia no tuvo un final feliz, pero eso te lo contaré más adelante. Debido a mi padre ausente, mi tío Peter Hale tomó el rol de padre, pero para mí era más como un hermano mayor además de Laura. Cuando yo tenía 16 años, la manada Hale tuvo algunos conflictos con otros lobos, conflictos de los cuales mamá no quería que me preocupara. En ese entonces, yo me enamoré profundamente de una chica de mi escuela, su nombre era Paige, y lamentablemente esos conflictos de mi manada afectaron nuestra relación. Quisieron atacarme y acabar conmigo una noche donde Paige y yo nos escabullimos a la escuela, el lobo terminó mordiéndola. La mordida de lobo es una mordida muy poderosa, al punto de transformarte en un mismísimo lobo; o matarte. Paige no sobrevivió y murió en mis brazos. 

— Dios santo, Derek, como lo siento. Eras solamente un chico enamorado, no merecías nada de eso. 

— Esa es sólo una de mis tragedias. Tiempo después, me enamoré de otra chica llamada Kate, después de lo sucedido con Paige creí que nunca volvería a enamorarme, pero conocí a Kate e inevitablemente me enamoré. Ella era mayor que yo, así que tomo ventaja de mi ingenuidad y mi amor ciego para asesinar a mi familia. Kate era una cazadora y me estaba utilizando para acabar con mi familia, y lo hizo, incendiando la casa donde vivíamos. Los únicos sobrevivientes fueron mi hermana menor Cora, y mi tío Peter. Han pasado varios años y aún no he atrapado a Kate, así que mientras tanto envié a Cora y a Peter lejos de aquí. Me quedé solo por muchísimo tiempo, hasta que decidí formar mi propia manada, con chicos sin familia y sin rumbo alguno en Beacon Hills.

— Les salvaste la vida. 

— No, yo no lo veo de esa manera. Se las he arruinado, aunque ellos no quieran admitirlo, les he arruinado la vida por el simple deseo de no querer estar solo en esta vida. 

— Te equivocas, Derek, yo sé que te equivocas porque veo la forma en que te siguen y te admiran, eres un maravilloso alfa y jamás estarás solo, porque además de tener a los chicos; también me tienes a mí. Has tenido una vida muy difícil y ahora entiendo porque querías protegerme y porque no querías que viera este lado de ti, te han traicionado de maneras imperdonables y has sufrido desde que eras muy joven, así que lo entiendo. Quiero que sepas que no importa lo que suceda ahora o en el futuro, yo estaré aquí el tiempo que me lo permitas. 

— ¿Para siempre? — Viviana sonrió y asintió. 

— Si así lo deseas, pero tienes que saber que no eres el único que tiene secretos. Digamos que yo también tuve una vida difícil. 

— Cuéntame — dije acariciando su rostro al notar que sus ojos se estaban humedeciendo. 

— Nací y crecí en un pequeño pueblo de Texas, muy cerca de la frontera con México. En mi familia solamente éramos mis padres y yo, y eran los padres más duros y estrictos que puedes conocer. Nada de lo que hacía les parecía bien, me trataban a base de gritos y regaños constantes, haciéndome sentir como basura cada vez que podían. Un día me harté y me escapé, ya no podía seguir ahí. En mi pueblo natal las mafias predominaban bastante, pero había una mafia muy poderosa, Las Calaveras. Llegué a ellos en busca de ayuda, prefería estar ahí que seguir viviendo con mis padres. No tardaron mucho en aceptarme al observar mi potencial en armas y peleas, estuve ahí varios años hasta que me di cuenta que no era lo que quería. Nunca asesiné a nadie, pero me obligaron a lastimar y a torturar, y yo no podía más. Sabía que no me dejarían ir fácilmente así que planeé mi escape por varios meses, y cuando lo logré vine aquí, con la promesa de no volver jamás, porque sé que si vuelvo van a asesinarme sin piedad alguna. Soy una chica sin familia y sin rumbo en Beacon Hills, y me has salvado la vida — a pesar de las lágrimas que caían de sus ojos, Viviana tomó la fuerza para sonreír. Realmente me había enamorado de la humana más fuerte y valiente del mundo ¿cómo no podía amarla? 

— Y tú has salvado la mía. No sabes lo feliz que soy por haberte encontrado, por haberme enamorado completamente de ti, mi hermosa chica valiente, fuerte y poderosa. 

— Te amo, y no me cansaré de repetirlo. 

— No dejes de hacerlo — dije tomando su rostro para besarla una y otra vez. 


	11. Una humana en la manada

Al llegar la mañana, Viviana y yo fuimos al edificio con atuendos combinados, era demasiado cursi pero me agradaba, además ¿cómo podía negarme ante los brillantes y tiernos ojos de Viviana? 

— ¡Por fin están juntos! Fueron solamente dos días ¡pero fueron eternos! Escuchar a Derek quejarse una y otra vez es muy cansado — dijo Andrew cuando nos vio llegar con mi brazo rodeando el cuerpo de Viviana. 

— Digo lo mismo, así que me alegra mucho que estén juntos otra vez y con ropa combinada, son adorables — agregó Dylan. 

— Ya saben, cosas de lobos — dijo Viviana con una sonrisa, los chicos rieron hasta que se dieron cuenta de la expresión de Viviana, inmediatamente me miraron en busca de una explicación. 

— Sí, ya lo sabe — expliqué. 

— ¿Por qué diablos no me dijeron que mi novio era un hombre lobo? — preguntó Viviana acercándose a ellos amenazante, asustados todos retrocedieron, tuve que contener una carcajada —. ¿Y por qué rayos huyen? Son lobos y yo soy solo una humana, no puedo hacerles daño.

— Eres muy intimidante y debemos admitir que nos asustas, bastante — respondió John. 

— Y respecto a tu pregunta, no te dijimos nada porque Derek es el alfa y no nos los permitía, y queríamos mantenerte alejada de todo esto — continuó Sebastian. 

— Eres nuestra mejor amiga y queremos lo mejor para ti — el comentario de Tyler hizo sonreír a Viviana, e incluso a mí. 

— Está bien, los perdono, pero ahora ¿me han ocultado algo más? Olvídense un momento de que Derek es el alfa, yo estoy a cargo en este instante — Viviana cruzó los brazos y se puso firme como si fuera la mismísima alfa, era bastante sexy a decir verdad. 

— Pues no hemos ocultado nada más realmente, no sé si Derek te explico lo que podemos hacer como lobos. Podemos transformarnos, escuchar y oler a largas distancias, y sentir lo que están sintiendo los demás.

— ¿Cómo es eso de sentir lo que están sintiendo los demás?

— Digamos que cada persona tiene un aroma, y el aroma suele cambiar dependiendo a lo que siente esa persona. Si un grupo de personas está triste, nosotros sentimos esa tristeza, por el aroma que sueltan y está en el aire. 

— ¿Entonces pueden sentir cuando una persona está enamorada?

— Sí, tu aroma era muy fuerte alrededor de Derek, y el de Derek también — Viviana volteó hacia mí con un poco de molestia.

— Derek maldito Hale ¡podías oler lo que sentía por ti! ¿Y no hiciste nada al respecto e incluso te atreviste a preguntarme si realmente me gustabas? — dijo colocándose frente a mí con el ceño fruncido.

— ¡Pensé que era mi aroma el que estaba oliendo! — respondí con miedo. Si, Viviana González podía asustar hasta a un alfa. 

— También podemos leer tus pensamientos — Viviana volvió su mirada a los chicos al escuchar las palabras de Dylan. 

— ¿Es enserio? — preguntó Viviana con nervios, los chicos rieron ante su reacción. 

— Tranquila, es una broma, no podemos leer tus pensamientos ¿por qué te preocupaste tanto? 

— Por nada ¿por qué me preocuparía? — respondió con sus mejillas ruborizadas. 

— ¿Has tenido pensamientos sucios sobre mí? — pregunté, Viviana me miró sorprendida y más ruborizada que nunca. 

— ¡Claro que no! 

— Tu corazón dio un salto, eso significa que mentiste. Los lobos también podemos saber cuando alguien miente, simplemente escuchando el latido de su corazón. 

— Me alegra que no puedas leer mis pensamientos, porque me está encantando esto de que mi novio sea un lobo y estoy pensando en muchas cosas — reí y besé su frente. 

— Bienvenida a la manada Viviana González, la primera humana entre nosotros.

— Una humana maravillosa. 


	12. La amas ¿cierto?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Feliz Año Nuevo! Por un 2021 lleno de salud, amor, felicidad y fanfictions<3

Desde que Viviana supo la verdad sobre nosotros, la manada se volvió más unida y contenta. Estas últimas semanas fueron semanas de felicidad y diversión, paseando por Beacon Hills e incluso por el bosque, enseñándole a Viviana todo lo que éramos capaces de hacer. Observarla fascinada con nuestra naturaleza y nuestro mundo, me hizo darme cuenta que escogí a la chica perfecta, poco a poco comprendía porque ella era mi mate. 

Todavía no quería decirle a Viviana sobre todo ese asunto de los mates, no quería asustarla o hacerla sentir que íbamos demasiado rápido. No voy a obligarla a quedarse conmigo, quería que tuviera la oportunidad de escoger, y si escoge estar conmigo para siempre, yo seré el hombre más feliz del mundo. 

— Me encanta que seas lo primero que veo al despertar — dijo Viviana una mañana mientras llevábamos a cabo nuestra clásica sesión de besos mañaneros. 

— Te has adueñado de todo el lugar, y de mi corazón también — respondí acariciando su rostro. 

— ¿No te molesta? Debí preguntarte antes si no te molestaba que estuviera todo el tiempo aquí, sé que no estás acostumbrado a esta clase de cosas y si soy sincera yo tampoco, pero contigo es muy sencillo dejarme llevar y no sé si quieras espacio o algo parecido — Viviana se sentó y me miró fijamente esperando una respuesta, me senté a su lado y tomé su mano. 

— No me molesta en absoluto. Viviana, has alegrado mi vida desde el instante que entraste a ella, te has convertido en alguien esencial en mi día a día, dormir y despertar a tu lado es lo que más me encanta. Es cierto que no estoy acostumbrado a estas cosas pero sólo tú tienes la capacidad de sacar mi lado tierno, soy una mejor persona y soy mucho más feliz contigo a mi lado, así que puedes quedarte conmigo para siempre y no me molestaría en lo más mínimo — Viviana sonrió aliviada.

— ¿Qué hice para merecerte? 

— Simplemente sonreírme, como lo estás haciendo ahora — volvimos a acostarnos en la cama un rato más, en silencio jugando con nuestras manos —. ¿Quieres vivir conmigo? — pregunté sin pensar, rompiendo totalmente el silencio. Viviana alzó la mirada sorprendida, analizando lo que acababa de decir.

— ¿Lo dices enserio? — asentí, tomándome unos segundos para pensar mejor, y en definitiva que Viviana viviera conmigo sería grandioso. 

— Sé que es un gran paso y a lo mejor es demasiado rápido, pero estoy completamente seguro de esto. Si tú no te sientes segura lo entiendo, no voy a obligarte a hacer algo que no quieres, pero quiero que sepas que lo que siento por ti es enserio, para mí nuestra relación va enserio y simplemente quiero lo mejor para ti, para ambos — la respuesta de Viviana fue tomar mi rostro y besarme profundamente, feliz, emocionada y enamorada. 

— Sí, quiero vivir contigo. 

* * *

El resto del día los chicos y yo estuvimos ayudando a Viviana a mudarse, ya tenía varias cosas aquí pero aún había cosas por empacar y traer. El departamento de Viviana seguiría siendo suyo en caso de emergencias, sería como un segundo hogar cuando se llegue a necesitar. 

— Sólo faltan unas últimas maletas — dijo Viviana.

— Yo acomodaré aquí mientras tanto, los chicos pueden acompañarte y ayudarte.

— Bien, nos vemos al rato — besó mi mejilla y soltando mi mano, salió.

Me quedé completamente solo en el edificio, o eso creía hasta que escuché unos cuantos pasos y presencié un aroma no muy común, pero si difícil de olvidar. 

— ¿Me extrañaste? — dijo Kate con una sonrisa maliciosa. 

— Kate — dije con coraje, acercándome a ella. Podía oler sus intenciones, Kate vino a pelear. 

Cuando me coloqué frente a ella y saqué mis garras, Kate utilizó un arma para inmovilizarme y hacerme caer en el suelo. Tomó ventaja para golpearme y patearme repetidas veces, cuando por fin pude moverme la tomé de la pierna y la lancé a lo lejos, pero se levantó demasiado rápido y sacó de su bolsillo una pala de hierro, golpeándome e hiriéndome fácilmente. Cuando volví a caer el suelo, escupí sangre, sintiendo dolor dentro de mí y varios huesos rotos. 

— Suficiente pelea, ahora vamos a charlar — intenté levantarme, pero Kate tenía buenos reflejos, se dio la vuelta y volvió a inmovilizarme con su arma —. No me hagas volver a golpearte, Derek, tengo armas más letales en mi camioneta. 

— Tú eres la que está liderando a los cazadores del bosque, los que están acechando a mi manada.

— Chico listo. Debo admitir que te has vuelto muy bueno defendiéndote, y has entrenado muy bien a tu manada, han logrado salirse con la suya repetidas veces. ¿Sabes algo? Creo que voy a tener que volver a incendiar algo, tal vez incendie todo este lugar con tus adorados chicos adentro, y con suerte contigo también adentro. 

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí? ¿No tuviste suficiente con haber asesinado a mi familia? — Kate comenzó a reír. 

— No fue mi culpa que te hayas enamorado de una cazadora, tu familia tampoco tuvo la culpa y mira como terminaron, el único culpable aquí eres tú. Respecto a que es lo que quiero, debes saber que el trabajo de una cazadora de lobos nunca termina. Puedes seguir formando manadas y yo seguiré ahí, cazando sin parar — Kate tomó mi celular, al ver mi fondo de pantalla frunció el ceño —. Vaya, vaya, veo que Derek Hale se ha enamorado de nuevo — mi fondo de pantalla era nada más y nada menos que Viviana, sonriendo con mi camisa puesta y la luz del sol pegándole en la cara, dándole un brillo hermoso. Kate se colocó a mi lado y cuando logró desbloquear el celular, se puso a observar mi galería de fotos. Viviana estaba en cada una de las fotos, había fotos de nosotros en la cama haciendo caras graciosas, fotos besándonos, con mirar una solo foto cualquiera podía darse cuenta del amor que nos teníamos.

— Con Viviana, con ella no...

— ¿Con ella no qué? ¿Qué con Viviana no me meta? — interrumpió Kate —. ¿Y por qué no lo haría?

— Porque te mataré si lo haces — dije tomando la suficiente fuerza para ponerme de pie. Kate al mirarme, sonrió.

— La amas ¿cierto? Las amas tanto, que tienes miedo a que termine muerta como Paige y tu familia. Todo lo que amas lo destruyes, tuviste suerte conmigo porque yo ya estaba destruida. Tu nueva manada morirá, y me haré cargo de que Viviana muera justo frente a ti — no quería escuchar más, la tomé del cuello con mis garras, apretándola hasta sentir como dejaba de respirar. Me dejé llevar tanto por el odio que cuando menos me di cuenta, Kate logró zafarse de mi agarre y tirarme al suelo, golpeándome unas cuantas veces más hasta dejarme sangrando de nuevo —. Nos veremos más pronto de lo que crees, Derek Hale — dicho eso, salió sin dejar rastro alguno. 

Intentaba levantarme pero volvía a caer, las heridas estaban tardando bastante en curarse y cerrarse debido a la intensidad de los golpes, Kate era una cazadora de lobos después de todo, sabía como debilitarme.

Escuché a Viviana y a los chicos subir, cuando entraron y me vieron se quedaron sorprendidos, Viviana no tardó en correr hacia mí. 

— ¡Derek! — gritó mientras se acercaba. Al ver mis heridas más de cerca, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas —. ¿Quién te hizo esto?

— Kate, ha vuelto — respondí débilmente, Viviana empezó a sollozar.

— Oh, Derek... — y sin decir nada más me abrazó, sus abrazos eran la mejor cura para mí. Me sentía a salvo en sus brazos, luego de la golpiza que me dieron por fin podía respirar aliviado, Viviana estaba conmigo y estaba bien.

Eso era lo único que importaba. 


	13. Es injusto

— Tenemos que entrenarte, tienes que aprender a defenderte en caso de que Kate intenté algo contra ti — dije mientras Viviana vendaba mis heridas, las cuales tardarían unas horas más en cerrarse por completo. Me encontraba inmóvil en la cama, dejando que Viviana me cuidara junto a los chicos. John, Andrew y Dylan fueron al bosque en busca de Kate y sus cazadores, Sebastian y Tyler se quedaron conmigo y con Viviana.

— Entrenaremos cuando estés mejor, ahora tienes que descansar — dijo Viviana besando mi frente cuando terminó de vendarme.

— John, Andrew y Dylan están de vuelta — anunció Tyler —. No encontraron rastro alguno de Kate, tampoco de los cazadores.

— Lo único que podemos hacer mientras tanto es descansar y tratar de dormir un poco — sugirió Viviana con una sonrisa tratando de aliviar la tensión y la preocupación de todos. 

— Estaremos al tanto, si necesitan algo no duden en bajar — dijo Sebastian, acto seguido él y Tyler salieron, dejándome a solas con Viviana.

Quería hablar con ella, decirle lo importante que era para mí y que me encargaría de que estuviera a salvo, pero me sentía demasiado cansado y en cuestión de segundos caí completamente dormido.

* * *

Horas después abrí los ojos, sintiéndome muchísimo mejor. Viviana estaba de espaldas en la cocina tomando un vaso de agua, me levanté y la abracé por detrás. 

— Hola preciosa — Viviana dejó el vaso de agua en la barra y suspiró.

— Deberías estar en cama descansando.

— Ya me siento mejor, lo prometo — pude sentir a Viviana temblar, sentí gran preocupación dentro de ella y cuando menos me di cuenta, Viviana ya estaba llorando —. Hey, no llores, enserio estoy bien, ya no tienes nada de que preocuparte. 

— Es injusto — dijo volteándose y colocándose frente a frente conmigo —. Luego de que Kate te haya arrebatado a tu familia, que te haya traicionado y lastimado, es injusto que vuelva a hacerte la vida imposible de nuevo. No te lo mereces en absoluto Derek, no te lo mereces — comenzó a sollozar, no sabía que hacer así que simplemente la abracé, tratando de hacerla sentir un poco más segura y tranquila. 

— Al menos te tengo a ti, y si estamos juntos todo estará bien ¿okay? Estaremos bien, te lo prometo — el resto de la noche nos quedamos abrazados. Mi lugar seguro era con Viviana, y no iba a dejar que Kate me quitara eso también, suficiente tuvo con mi familia. 

* * *

Dos días habían pasado y Kate seguía sin aparecer, y para nuestra sorpresa los cazadores tampoco habían aparecido. Algo estaba tramando, de eso estaba seguro.

La manada se tenía que preparar, pero sobre todo Viviana, debía aprender a defenderse en caso de que algo me suceda y yo no esté para protegerla. 

— No he vuelto a pelear desde que dejé la mafia, así que tendrás que tener paciencia conmigo — dijo Viviana con su ropa de ejercicio puesta. 

Paciencia era lo que menos tenía, soy un Hale después de todo, soy un alfa duro y estricto. 

— Trataré — dije sin estar muy seguro. 

Calentamos un poco para luego comenzar con el entrenamiento. Empecé con algo sencillo, con golpes y movimientos simples de pelea, al ver que Viviana dominaba dichos movimientos a la perfección pasamos a lo más intenso. Rapidez y precisión eran las claves para ganar una pelea, había que analizar al enemigo para rápidamente lanzar golpes y no fallar en el intento. Como lobos era más fácil, pero Viviana era una humana que tenía más experiencia en armas y no había peleado en mucho tiempo, así que ya estaban comenzando a presentarse las complicaciones del entrenamiento. 

— Ya entrenamos mucho ¿no lo crees? No tengo tanta energía como tú, me siento agotada — Viviana se sentó en el suelo sudada y cansada para tomar un poco de agua, no parecía querer levantarse de nuevo. 

— Tienes que adquirir energía, y la única forma de hacerlo es entrenando, así que levántate que no hemos acabado. 

— También hay otras formas, comiendo por ejemplo — solté un bufido. 

— No hay tiempo para juegos, he dicho que te levantes.

— ¿Y si no qué? ¿Vas a obligarme? No me vengas con tu actitud de alfa rudo, no soy tu beta para que estés ordenándome.

— Pues así soy yo, así que vete acostumbrando — Viviana alzó las cejas y se levantó molesta. 

— ¿Qué diablos te sucede? ¿Así tratas a los chicos? Dios santo, yo ya me hubiera largado de aquí. 

— Soy un alfa rudo así como tú dices, soy duro y estricto cuando se es necesario. 

— ¿Y es necesario tratarme de esta forma? Soy tu novia, y si estamos entrenando es por mi protección.

— ¡Exacto! Por tu protección ¡y parece que no te lo estás tomando enserio! 

— ¿Qué no me lo estoy tomando enserio? ¡Llevamos horas entrenando! No soy una loba Derek, no puedo obligar a mi cuerpo a seguir esforzándose cuando evidentemente ocupa descansar. Estás actuando más como un idiota que como un alfa. Entiendo que estés preocupado y estresado por todo este asunto con Kate, pero no es justo que te estés desquitando conmigo cuando lo único que quiero es que me entrenes con paciencia, porque antes que todo soy tu novia, no una maldita perra que tiene que estarte obedeciendo. 

— ¡No te estoy obligando a nada! ¿Okay? Si tú lo ves de esa forma es tu problema, y lo siento mucho si no te gustan mis tratos, estoy acostumbrado a entrenar así a los chicos y a ellos no les molesta. Deja de llorar y por favor, volvamos a entrenar. 

— No — dijo Viviana con los brazos cruzados —. ¿Y sabes algo? No voy a tolerar tu actitud, si entrenarme por mi protección significa que me estés tratando de esta manera como si fuera una cualquiera, entonces prefiero no entrenar contigo, puedo hacerlo sola.

— Estás actuando ridículamente. 

— ¿Ridícula? ¡Mira la forma en la que me estás hablando y tratando! No utilices a Kate y a tu preocupación por mi seguridad de excusa, sabemos que esto se trata por el hecho de que no pudiste proteger a tu propia familia, y ahora veo porque. No es mi culpa, Derek, deja de tratarme como si lo fuera cuando...

— ¿Cuándo qué? ¡Termina la frase!

— ¡Cuando sabemos quien es el verdadero culpable! — no dije nada más. Con la respiración agitada me quedé observando a Viviana, quien tomó su bolso y salió lo más pronto posible. 


	14. La héroe de Derek Hale

> _Viviana's P.O.V_

* * *

Al llegar a mi viejo departamento y tomar una larga siesta, me levanté sintiendo un gran peso en mi conciencia y en mi corazón, me sentí como una completa idiota al recordar las palabras que habían salido de mi boca durante la discusión que tuve con Derek. Su única intención era ayudarme, a su manera, pero él lo único que quería era protegerme de las garras de Kate, no merecía que lo tratara de esa forma. 

La manera por la cual respondí así fue porque recordé a la mafia, recordé como entrenábamos y como me obligaban a hacer cosas que en realidad, yo no quería hacer. Sé que eso no me justifica, dije cosas sin pensar y ahora había dañado al chico que amaba. Derek ya estaba pasando por cosas difíciles y no necesitaba lidiar con una fuerte pelea de pareja, tenía que hacer algo para remediarlo. 

Estuve el resto del día pensando en que podía hacer, no podía simplemente llegar y actuar como si nada hubiera sucedido, necesitaba pensar muy bien en una buena manera de disculparme. Todo esto me hizo analizar sobre nuestra relación, que debido a las circunstancias de que Derek era un lobo con un pasado difícil, y yo una humana también con un pasado difícil; tendríamos que enfrentarnos a diferencias, retos y obstáculos. 

¿Nuestro amor será lo suficientemente fuerte para lograr vencer todo eso?

Decidí llamar a Andrew para preguntar sobre el estado de Derek, por la manera en que lo dejé me preocupaba que algo malo le sucediera. 

— Está un poco más serio de lo normal, pero fuera de eso se encuentra bien — dijo Andrew.

— ¿Te ha mencionado algo sobre... mí? 

— No, pero es evidente que está triste, a Derek no le agrada estar en malos términos contigo, y si te soy sincero a nosotros tampoco nos gusta.

— Todo esto es mi culpa, le dije cosas horribles, de seguro me odia. 

— No te odia, te ama demasiado como para odiarte, una parte de él sabe que lo que dijiste no fue enserio, estabas enojada solamente. 

— ¿Qué puedo hacer, Andrew? ¿Debo darle su espacio? ¿Ir a disculparme? Ni siquiera sé que puedo decirle para que me perdone.

— Creo que la mejor opción es darle su espacio, y así tú puedes pensar mejor en como disculparte. Viviana, debes de saber que esta no será la última pelea que Derek y tú tendrán, no siempre estarán de acuerdo y eso puede crear conflictos debido a que ambos son diferentes y han pasado por cosas distintas, pero lo que los une es el amor que se tienen. Van a estar bien, es cuestión de tiempo. 

— Eso espero, porque realmente quiero que lo nuestro funcione, no importa a cuantas cosas difíciles tengamos que enfrentarnos. 

— Muy bien dicho. Puedo entender porque te molestaste con Derek en primer lugar, suele ser un poco duro al momento de entrenar, es un alfa después de todo y fue criado de esa manera, sé que eso pudo no haberte agradado. 

— Sí, pero no debí haber dicho las cosas que dije. 

— Puedo notar que enserio estás arrepentida, y Derek también lo notará. Te lo vuelvo a repetir, estarán bien ¿okay? 

— Okay, muchas gracias Andrew. Cuida a Derek por mí ¿sí?

— Hecho, cuídate Viviana — dicho eso, colgó. 

* * *

Me había acostumbrado tanto a estar con Derek y los chicos que se me hacía tedioso y aburrido estar por mi propia cuenta, sé que Derek necesitaba su espacio y lo iba a respetar, pero necesitaba encontrar algo que hacer para no volverme loca. 

Antes de que anocheciera, fui a correr un poco por el bosque para mantenerme en forma. Luego de correr por un largo rato, me di cuenta que me había perdido. 

— Diablos, justo lo que necesitaba — me dije molesta, y me molesté aún más cuando vi que mi celular no tenía señal. 

Tenía que salir de aquí pronto, iba a anochecer y sería más difícil volver a casa. 

A lo lejos, escuché unos cuantos quejidos; y cuando escuché aullidos y gruñidos, supe que los chicos estaban cerca. Corrí hacia donde provenían los ruidos, encontrándome a Derek y a los demás peleando contra los cazadores. Antes de que me vieran, me escondí detrás de un árbol esperando a entrar a escena para atacar y ayudarlos. Cuando uno de los cazadores se acercó de espaldas al árbol donde me ocultaba, tomé la oportunidad para salir y sorprenderlo, apretándolo del cuello hasta que dejara de respirar y cayera inconsciente. Otro cazador se acercó a mí, antes de que pudiera hacerme algo le lancé un puñetazo a la cara, pateándolo para que cayera al suelo y golpearlo repetidas veces. Tomé su arco y lancé flechas a los cazadores que estaban atacando a John y a Andrew, quienes me vieron con sorpresa. 

— ¡Cuidado! — gritó Dylan, volteé demasiado tarde debido a que el cazador ya me había derribado y se encontraba sobre mí, sosteniendo con fuerza mis manos para que no pudiera moverme. Con mis piernas aún libres, lo golpeé con la rodilla en la entrepierna haciendo que cayera a mi lado. Aproveché para tomar la pistola que se encontraba en su cinturón, le disparé en la pierna y acto seguido le disparé a los cazadores con los que estaban peleando Sebastian y Tyler. 

— ¿Dónde está Derek? — pregunté cuando me percaté de que ya no estaba entre nosotros. Escuché su aullido a tan sólo unos pasos lejos, inmediatamente corrí y lo encontré luchando contra un cazador. Aún no habían notado que estaba ahí, así que aproveché para subir a un árbol y desde arriba, con muchísima precisión y cuidado de no lastimar a Derek, le disparé al cazador en la espalda. 

Todos los cazadores estaban inconscientes en el suelo, dejando a la manada con unas cuantas heridas, pero intactos. 

Derek me miró aún más sorprendido que los demás y con orgullo en sus ojos, sonreí levemente. 

— Viviana...

— Creo que he vuelto a recuperar mis habilidades — entonces, la rama en la que estaba sentada empezó a temblar, la rama ya estaba demasiado débil así que en cuestión de segundos caí al suelo golpeándome en la cabeza y hundiéndome en la oscuridad. 

* * *

Cuando abrí los ojos, estaba en la cómoda cama de Derek, con una venda en la cabeza y el mismísimo Derek sosteniendo mi mano.

— Has despertado. 

— ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve inconsciente?

— Unas dos horas, tienes una pequeña herida en la frente pero fuera de eso estás bien. Peleaste increíble contra los cazadores, realmente me dejaste con la boca abierta ¿en qué momento llegaste?

— Fue pura casualidad, estaba corriendo por el bosque pero me perdí, luego escuché la pelea y fue ahí cuando me acerqué a ayudarlos.

— Gracias, nos salvaste. 

— No fue nada, sé que ustedes hubieran podido vencerlos sin mi ayuda.

— No me refiero a que sólo nos hayas salvado hoy, sino que desde el momento que llegaste, has salvado a los chicos y a mí, nos estamos convirtiendo en personas mejores, en personas más humanas gracias a ti — sonreí, pero entonces recordé la manera en que había tratado a Derek, la culpabilidad llegó así en forma de lágrimas. 

— Lamento tanto lo que dije, estaba muy molesta y no pensé claramente en lo que estaba diciendo. Tú no tienes la culpa de lo que sucedió con tu familia, no tienes la culpa de nada. 

— Yo también quiero disculparme, porque en parte tenías razón, estaba actuando como un idiota, eres mi novia y debí tratarte como tal, ayudarte y entrenarte como tal. Hoy me di cuenta del gran potencial que tienes en ti, ni siquiera necesitas que te entrene o intente protegerte, puedes hacerlo sola. 

— Pero me gusta cuando lo haces tú — Derek suspiró y acarició mi mejilla llena de lágrimas. 

— Eres mi héroe, Viviana González. 

— Y tú eres el mío, Derek Hale — Derek besó suavemente mis labios, transmitiéndome el amor, la paz y tranquilidad que necesitaba y sólo él podía darme. 

— Entonces ¿me perdonas por ser una terrible novia y decir cosas estúpidas que te lastimaron, aunque lo quieras negar? — pregunté contra sus labios. 

— Sé que no lo decías enserio, así que te perdono, no puedo estar molesto contigo por mucho tiempo, mucho menos por el hecho de que hoy me salvaste la vida — sonreí y lo miré a los ojos. 

— Nuestra relación será una relación difícil, sobre todo por la situación en la que estamos ¿lo sabes verdad? — Derek asintió con la cabeza. 

— Lo supe desde el momento que te conocí, pero aún así quise arriesgarme, porque sé que nuestro amor es más fuerte que cualquier cosa. Te haré molestar, mucho, no soy un experto en el amor y suelo decir o hacer cosas no muy buenas, tal vez tú me hagas molestar y no pueda comprender siempre como te sientes, pero te prometo que voy a tratar, voy a tratar de hacerte feliz.

— No necesitas tratar mucho Derek, porque ya me haces feliz. Yo también voy a tratar, voy a tratar de ser cada día mejor por ti, por mí y por nosotros. Será difícil, pero tienes razón, nuestro amor es más fuerte que cualquier cosa — y se lo aseguré besándolo profundamente el resto de la noche. 


	15. Eres mía

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CAPÍTULO +18   
> Lenguaje explícito

> _Derek's P.O.V_

* * *

Las cosas estaban mejor que nunca entre Viviana y yo, me sentía bastante tranquilo a pesar de que Kate seguía al acecho, pero la presencia de Viviana me mantenía calmado y contento a pesar de todo. 

Respecto a los entrenamientos, decidí enseñarle a Viviana algunos movimientos que pueden ayudarla bastante al momento de pelear, ella ya sabía más de lo básico así que esto era pan comido. 

— Tienes que analizar cada movimiento que haga tu enemigo, ya sea lo más mínimo — dije dando vueltas alrededor de ella. Antes de que Viviana pudiera decir algo, lancé un golpe, lo esquivó a tiempo y sostuvo mi puño con fuerza, eso me hizo sonreír —. Justo así, bien hecho. 

— Tengamos un combate entre nosotros, para practicar.

— ¿Estás segura? 

— Totalmente — dijo con una sonrisa. Se lanzó a mí pero me agaché haciéndola caer, se levantó rápidamente y me lanzó un puñetazo a la cara, y antes de que lanzará otro la tomé del brazo y le di la vuelta a su cuerpo, dejándola de espaldas frente a mí y con mi mano en su cuello. Viviana utilizó toda la fuerza de su cuerpo para tomarme de la cabeza y lanzarme frente a ella, dejándome inmóvil en el suelo. No pude levantarme de nuevo, debido a que se colocó sobre mí más sonriente que nunca —. He ganado. 

— No todavía — sorprendiéndola, me levanté y la lancé a lo lejos. Ambos nos levantamos y nos miramos con respiraciones agitadas, por sus gestos corporales sabía que no tardaría en darme un golpe. Esquivé su golpe por completo y volví a tomarla del cuello, pero esta vez la coloqué contra la pared y la acorralé, ahora yo me encontraba sonriendo —. Nunca te distraigas, puedes creer que has ganado pero tu enemigo puede sorprenderte — los ojos de Viviana pasaron a mi abdomen marcado debajo de mi camisa, se relamió los labios y volvió a mirarme a los ojos sin decir palabra alguna —. Ni siquiera estás prestando atención ¿verdad? Puedo oler el calor desprendiendo de ti, y no necesito leer tu mente para saber que quieres que te haga gritar — lentamente, puse mi mano sobre sus leggins, un suspiro agudo se escapó de sus labios —. Puedo sentir lo mojada que estás, y no creo que sea sudor — susurré en su oído. 

— Derek, te lo ruego...

— Dilo, di las palabras, y lo haré. 

— Hazme tuya — respondió rápidamente, mordiéndose el labio.

— Con gusto — la besé apasionadamente, saciando todas las ganas que tuve desde el momento que la vi entrar con su top de ejercicio y esos leggins apretados que marcaban su figura espectacular. 

Me quité la camisa, las manos de Viviana pasaron a mi pantalón acercándome más a ella, podía sentirla palpitar. Apreté sus pechos mientras besaba su cuello, leves gemidos comenzaban a salir por su boca. Arranqué su top, dejando sus pechos a mi total disposición. Bajé entre besos por su torso, por su abdomen, hasta llegar a la punta de sus leggins y arrancándolos por completo. Me sorprendí al ver que no había nada debajo de ellos, Viviana ya se encontraba totalmente desnuda frente a mí. 

— Veo que te gusta lo que ves — asentí con la cabeza. 

— Me gusta verlo, pero más sentirlo — mi boca cubrió por completo su parte sensible, saboreando cada parte y gota de ella. Los gemidos se hicieron más fuertes, Viviana jalaba mi cabello sin parar. Decidí entonces detenerme, levantándome y quitando mis pantalones y mi ropa interior. 

— Te necesito.

— Shhh — dije tapando su boca —. Tranquila, tu alfa te hará sentir mejor — volteé con rudeza su cuerpo, entrando en ella sosteniendo su trasero entre mis manos. 

— ¡Derek! — dijo en un gemido cuando mis movimientos comenzaron a ser más bruscos y veloces. 

— Es mejor que guardes silencio — metí uno de mis dedos a su boca —. ¿Quieres que toda la manada se entere de lo sucia que eres? ¿Quieres que reclame tu cuerpo y todo el mundo sepa que eres mía? — Viviana no podía formular ni una sola palabra, no paraba de gemir —. Te gusta que te trate así ¿cierto? Por eso querías entrenar conmigo, para ver y sentir mi cuerpo más de cerca, te provoca tanto verme sudado.

— No pares Derek, por favor — suplicó Viviana. Volví a darle la vuelta, levantando su cuerpo y colocando sus piernas alrededor de mí.

— No lo haré, al menos no en un largo rato — entre besos y caricias llegamos a la cama, la puse debajo de mí y de nuevo entré en ella. Viviana arqueó su espalda debido a tanto placer y apretó las sábanas de la cama. Ataqué su cuello con besos, mordidas y lamidas, Viviana rasguñaba mi espalda y se acercaba cada vez más a mi cuerpo.

— Derek, creo que...voy a... 

— Hagámoslo juntos — dije mirándola a los ojos y sosteniendo sus manos. Los gemidos se hicieron más intensos, las piernas de Viviana estaban temblando, se veía tan malditamente sexy de esta forma. Finalmente soltamos un último gran gemido, Viviana gimió mi nombre y yo el suyo, terminando así con las respiraciones agitadas, nuestros cuerpos calientes y sudados. 

Caímos rendidos en la cama, nos miramos y reímos. 

— Eso fue...

— Increíble — terminé la frase, Viviana sonrió y se colocó sobre mí.

— ¿Repetimos? Pero ahora, yo tendré el control.

— Me gusta como suena eso. 


	16. Luna llena

Una vez al mes, había noche de luna llena, y es en esa noche cuando los lobos se transforman completamente, volviéndose más letales que nunca e incluso olvidándose de su lado humano. La manada y yo desde nuestra primera noche de luna llena hemos practicado para que la transformación no sea tan dolorosa y peligrosa, encadenándonos a nosotros mismos para no salir a Beacon Hills en dicha forma y así no poner en riesgo a ningún humano. Actualmente sabemos controlarnos muy bien, pero con Kate y los cazadores al acecho nuestros instintos están muchísimo más presentes y despiertos, nuestro lado lobo detecta el peligro con facilidad y hace que nos transformemos. 

La única manera de mantenernos conectados con nuestro lado humano es con una ancla. Para algunos lobos esa ancla puede ser algún sentimiento o recuerdo, para otros una persona. 

Viviana era mi ancla. 

— Vas a ayudarme a encadenar a todos, incluyéndome a mí — le expliqué a Viviana antes del anochecer.

— ¿Las cadenas no los lastiman? — cuestionó Viviana con preocupación en sus ojos.

— Un poco, son cadenas especiales para lobos, cadenas fuertes para que no nos soltemos — Viviana no preguntó ni dijo nada más, pero podía sentir que estaba muy preocupada, bastaba con olerla y mirarla, jugaba con sus manos con nerviosismo y no paraba de moverse —. Hey, tranquila, ya he hecho esto antes, lo he hecho miles de veces, todo va a salir bien — tomé sus manos y besé su frente para tratar de tranquilizarla. 

— ¿Me lo prometes?

— Te lo prometo, además, tengo a mi ancla frente a mí, es imposible que algo vaya mal — Viviana frunció el ceño al escuchar la palabra ancla, aún no le explicaba eso. 

— ¿A qué te refieres con ancla?

— En las noches de luna llena, nos olvidamos de nuestro lado humano y eso nos hace más peligrosos, pero para no perder esa conexión tenemos que encontrar un ancla. La ancla puede ser un recuerdo, un sentimiento o una persona.

— ¿Cuál es tu ancla?

— Mi ancla es una persona, y esa persona eres tú— respondí, a lo que Viviana sonrió y tomó mi rostro para besarme suavemente. 

— Haces que cada día te ame más — dijo entre besos colocando sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello.

— Cuando la luna llena esté en lo más alto y todos estemos encadenados, quiero que salgas de aquí ¿entendido? Podemos ser muy feroces y aunque no podemos lastimarme debido a las cadenas, no quiero que te asustes. 

— No pienso dejarte, Derek, puedo lidiar con esto, soy tu ancla después de todo, tendré un mejor efecto en ti si estoy a tu lado ¿no lo crees? — suspiré y asentí, no podía pelear contra eso. 

— Tienes razón, sólo trata de mantenerte alejada ¿okay? — Viviana asintió y volvió a mis labios. 

Ya estaba anocheciendo, la luna llena no tardaría en salir así que junto a Viviana comenzamos a encadenar a todos en el piso superior del edificio. 

— ¿Cuál es el ancla de cada uno de ustedes? — preguntó Viviana con curiosidad.

— Mi ancla es mi vieja mejor amiga de la infancia, desde que me alejé de mi familia no la he vuelto a ver pero espero algún día hacerlo, su nombre es Marla — respondió Andrew.

— Mi ancla es la mismísima luna, tal vez gracias a ella me transforme en algo no tan bueno, pero me da poder y tranquilidad a la vez — contestó John.

— Yo soy mi propia ancla, llámame vanidoso o lo que quieras, pero desde que me convertí en lobo he aprendido a amarme y a aceptarme, a darme cuenta que yo soy lo más importante en mi vida — añadió Tyler. 

— Los pocos recuerdos que tengo con mi familia, son mi ancla — agregó Sebastian. 

— Esto sonará muy cursi, pero esta manada, esta familia, incluyéndote a ti, son mi ancla — dijo finalmente Dylan, haciendo sonreír a Viviana. 

— Son increíbles chicos, esta noche de luna llena será pan comido, creo en ustedes y en sus anclas — Viviana me miró con una gran sonrisa, preparándose para encadenarme. 

— Te amo — dije mientras admiraba su rostro, era tan preciosa. 

— Te amo — deposito un pequeño beso en mis labios para luego alejarse, tal y cómo se lo había pedido. 

Y en cuestión de segundos, la luna llena ya brillaba sobre nosotros.

* * *

> _Viviana's P.O.V_

* * *

La transformación se veía muy dolorosa, no pude evitar morderme las uñas para no gritar de los nervios y el miedo que estaba sintiendo. Debía calmarme, era el ancla de Derek y si yo estaba tranquila, él también lo estaría. 

Poco a poco los colmillos y las garras aparecían, junto al pelaje y los ojos de colores. Di un brinco cuando todos empezaron a gruñir y dirigieron su mirada hacia mí, jalando con fuerza las cadenas para intentar soltarse. Derek se veía más afectado por la luna llena que los demás, por un momento incluso no lo reconocí.

— Tú... — dijo entre gruñidos, parecía que su lado humano estaba competiendo contra su lado lobo. Yo seguía pegada contra la pared, alejada como Derek me lo había pedido; pero entonces, escuché una de las cadenas romperse, y luego la otra. 

Derek había logrado soltarse, alterando a los demás. 

— Derek, soy yo, no vas a lastimarme — alzó la mirada, conectando sus ojos rojos con los míos. Derek luego de soltarse se quedó en el suelo retorciéndose del dolor, empecé a asustarme cuando vi a los chicos más feroces que nunca, si también se soltaban esto sería un completo desastre —. Derek, mírame, todo va a estar bien — me acerqué con pasos lentos y me coloqué de rodillas frente a él —. Soy Viviana, soy tu ancla, y no dejaré que nada te suceda — lentamente tomé su mano, sus ojos rojos poco a poco desaparecieron y me miró fijamente.

— Aléjate de mí — dijo, aún peleando con su lado lobo. 

— No me voy a alejar Derek, no me asustas — siendo sincera, si estaba asustada, pero ver a Derek en este estado hacía que sintiera compasión y más que nada, amor —. Jamás voy a dejarte solo, porque te amo — e ignorando lo que sucedía a nuestro alrededor, lo besé, concentrándome en él y solamente en él; en nosotros. 

Derek finalmente logró tranquilizarse y completar su transformación sin alterar ni dañar a nadie, los chicos al ver a su alfa tranquilo también se quedaron tranquilos. Me quedé el resto de la noche en sus brazos, escuchando su corazón latir y sus leves gruñidos de lobo. 

Tal vez yo no era una loba, pero podía afirmar que Derek era mi ancla, bastaba con estar en su brazos para sentirme segura y protegida.

Pero sobre todo, amada. 


	17. Pasados oscuros

> _Andrew's P.O.V_

* * *

Cada miembro de la manada de Derek estaba en Beacon Hills por distintas razones, pasados oscuros si puede decirse así. Derek nos salvó de la oscuridad y nos trajo a la luz, a un futuro más brillante, incierto, pero con oportunidades. 

Antes de llegar a Beacon Hills, mi vida parecía ser perfecta, una casa de en sueño, autos increíbles, tenía lo que quisiera a la hora que quería, era el chico prodigio de la ciudad. La verdad de mi vida perfecta es que era todo menos perfecta, tenía padres ausentes que conseguían todo a través de malas acciones, a través del narcotráfico. Ellos creían que con el simple hecho de darme regalos y lujos, era feliz, pero yo no necesitaba nada de eso, yo necesitaba el cariño de un madre, el apoyo de un padre, simplemente los necesitaba en mi vida. 

En cada escuela que iba, todos querían juntarse conmigo por mi dinero, nadie quería ser mi amigo por ser yo mismo, nadie me veía como realmente era, como Andrew. La única que conoció al verdadero Andrew fue mi mejor amiga, Marla. 

Marla vivía en la casa de a lado, desde que éramos niños la miraba salir a jugar con su bicicleta, con su pelota, su sonrisa me fascinaba y me transmitía la felicidad que le hacía falta a mi vida. No tardé mucho en salir a jugar con ella, y en cuestión de poco tiempo nos convertimos en amigos inseparables. Marla desde el primer momento realmente se intereso en conocerme, en ver más allá de los lujos que a decir verdad, no eran míos, eran de mis padres. 

Crecimos, y en vez de alejarnos nos hicimos más unidos, mi cariño hacia ella crecía cada día, y cuando llegué a la pubertad y al tiempo a la adolescencia, me di cuenta que en realidad no era cariño; era amor. Marla no era una chica interesada en el amor y las relaciones actuales, ella prefería mil veces quedarse en casa a leer un libro que salir a una fiesta, y eso era lo que me gustaba de ella, era distinta y especial. 

— ¡Piénsalo! Los chicos de ahora son unos rompe corazones, son malos — se quejó una Marla de 15 años. 

— Marla, todos los libros que lees tienen a chicos malos de protagonistas.

— Pero tienen motos, eso es lo importante — un Andrew también de 15 años reía a su lado, cada vez más enamorado de su mejor amiga de toda la vida. 

A esa edad, yo ya sabía la verdad sobre mis padres y el narcotráfico, simplemente lo ignoraba, hasta que llegó el día que no lo pude ignorar más, llegó la noche que lo cambió todo. 

Un grito y un disparo fueron los ruidos que me despertaron de un salto. Sin dudarlo un segundo, corrí escaleras abajo para encontrarme con la imagen que sigue atormentándome en mis sueños, la imagen de mis padres muertos y ensangrentados en el suelo. 

— Busquen al niño ¡ahora! — dijo un hombre enmascarado. Antes de que me vieran y me escucharan, escapé y salí de la casa lo más pronto posible hasta llegar a la casa de Marla. Subí por su ventana y toqué, confundida y con sueño ella abrió la ventana dejándome entrar. 

— ¿Todo bien? — preguntó, pero no respondí. Los sollozos y las lágrimas salieron sin parar, Marla me abrazó tratando de consolarme, sin hacer más preguntas, sólo estando ahí para mí como siempre lo había estado, ella era mi lugar seguro.

Por la mañana mis abuelos fueron a recogerme, y la noticia de mis padres asesinados y su relación con el narcotráfico no tardó en hacerse viral. Ya nadie me veía como un chico prodigio, ahora era el pobre y solitario chico huérfano que no tardaría en ser asesinado. Sabía que los asesinos de mis padres estarían buscándome, así que la policía se encargó en buscarnos un lugar seguro lejos de la ciudad. 

— Beacon Hills suena maravilloso ¿no lo crees? — decía mi abuela para levantarme el ánimo, pero estaba demasiado triste. No quería irme, no quería dejar a Marla, ni siquiera tenía el valor para despedirme de ella. 

Mi plan era dejar todo atrás tal y como estaba, eso incluía no despedirme. Fui a mi casa por unas últimas cosas, y cuando salí Marla estaba ahí.

— ¿Pensabas irte sin decir adiós? — con la cabeza baja me coloqué frente a ella, suspirando.

— No quiero decir adiós, no tengo el valor. 

— No lo mires como un adiós, míralo como un hasta pronto, porque volverás ¿cierto? — levanté la mirada, y al ver sus ojos llenos de esperanza, las lágrimas no tardaron en hacerse presentes. 

— No volveré Marla, es demasiado peligroso, para mí y mis abuelos. 

— Pero estaremos en contacto, para eso existen las redes sociales, y además puedo ir a visitarte a donde sea que vayas — negué con la cabeza. 

— Por órdenes de la policía no puedo decirte a donde iré, y no es buena idea mantener contacto, por tu seguridad. No quiero que los asesinos de mis padres investiguen sobre mí y sepan que eres demasiado importante para mí, y te utilicen para lastimarme — Marla no era una chica sentimental que lloraba, las únicas razones por las que lloraba era por la escuela, pero por primera vez vi sus ojos humedecerse y lágrimas rodar por sus mejillas. 

— No puedes dejarme aquí Andrew, eres lo único que tengo. Déjame ir contigo, por favor, no quiero perderte — finalmente, hice lo que tenía que hacer. Tomé su bello rostro repleto de lágrimas entre mis manos y la besé, una y otra vez. El tiempo se hizo infinito y el mundo se desvaneció, sólo éramos ella y yo, como siempre lo fue y siempre debía ser. 

— Te amo Marla, recuerda eso ¿okay? Eres mi mejor amiga, siempre lo serás, no importa que tan lejos estemos el uno del otro — no esperé a que respondiera, tal vez debí hacerlo, pero no lo hice. Antes de que fuera más difícil me di la vuelta y subí al auto donde mis abuelos ya me estaban esperando para partir de la ciudad e ir a Beacon Hills. 

Y no miré atrás.

Mi nueva vida en Beacon Hills con mis abuelos fue una vida tranquila por un par de años, hasta que el pasado y la muerte tocaron mi puerta. Una noche al llegar a casa, me encontré con otra de las imágenes que me atormentan y me persiguen: mi abuelo, sentado en su sillón de siempre, con un disparo en su corazón; y mi abuela en el suelo, también con un disparo. 

Salí corriendo en lágrimas, en sollozos, sin creer que mi familia estaba muerta. Los asesinos no tardaron en encontrarme, y a mitad de la calle vacía me dispararon y escaparon. 

Fue ahí cuando llegó Derek, me transformó en lobo, y me salvó.

Gracias a Derek he encontrado una nueva familia, una familia que pienso proteger para siempre, en honor a la familia que no pude proteger. Aún tengo la esperanza de que algún día pueda cruzar caminos con Marla, ella fue la primera persona en quien pensé cuando Derek nos habló por primera vez sobre las anclas. La amaba, y ese amor no se había desvanecido.

John era golpeado por su padre, un día escapó de casa y se encontró con Derek, también siendo salvado. Tyler era un chico que lidiaba con depresión y una madre alcohólica, cuando su madre murió y Tyler huyó para no ser enviado a un orfanato, Derek lo salvó. A Sebastian lo corrieron de su casa cuando se enteraron que era gay, su familia pasó de ser una familia amorosa a ser completos desconocidos con él, Derek entonces le dio una nueva familia. Dylan en realidad nunca tuvo una familia, vivió miserablemente en un orfanato, hasta que cumplió la mayoría de edad, conoció a Derek y le dio la familia que siempre quiso tener. 

Todos éramos chicos perdidos y sin rumbo en Beacon Hills, dañados por nuestras vidas pasadas, pero Derek nos dio una segunda oportunidad para vivir siendo algo más.

Una manada. 


	18. Recuerda que te amo

> _Derek's P.O.V_

* * *

Las semanas pasaron y siguieron pasando, con los cazadores acechando el bosque y sin señal alguna de Kate, pero todos sentíamos el peligro cerca. 

— Ya no son tantos cazadores como antes, Kate debe tenerlos ahí solamente para molestarnos, mientras ella planea algo más — dije en nuestra reunión con la manada. Mi brazo se encontraba alrededor del cuerpo de Viviana, quien me pidió estar al tanto de todo lo que sucediera con Kate y los cazadores. 

— ¿Qué crees que este planeando? — preguntó Dylan.

— No lo sé, pero debemos de tener cuidado cada vez que salgamos, ya sea al bosque o a cualquier otro lugar. Lo que Kate quiere es destruir a la manada, volver a arrebatarme todo tal y cómo lo hizo con mi familia. 

— Quiere asesinarnos — dijo Tyler, asentí con la cabeza. 

— ¿Y si atacamos a uno de los cazadores del bosque, lo obligamos a hablar y a decirnos los planes de Kate? — sugirió Viviana. 

— Ya había pensado en eso, pero no creo que funcione, no van a querer a hablar con nosotros, somos lobos y ellos son cazadores al final del día — respondió Andrew.

— Pero no creo que esperen a una humana ¿o sí? Ya lidié con ellos una vez, puedo volver a hacerlo y obligarlos a hablar.

— Ni lo pienses — inmediatamente alcé la voz —. Ya te tienen en la mira luego de lo sucedido esa noche, cuando llegaste a ayudarnos. Eres la novia del alfa, eres lo más preciado que tengo, y Kate se va a asegurar de quitármelo. Si vas con los cazadores de nuevo te estás dirigiendo a la muerte, no puedo ponerte en riesgo. 

— ¿Entonces qué esperas? ¿Qué están esperando todos ustedes? ¿Qué Kate venga y acabe con nosotros? No hay que quedarnos de brazos cruzados, hay que hacer algo al respecto antes de que Kate intente algo — nos quedamos callados, sin saber que responder. La cabeza me dolía demasiado, no sabía que hacer y eso me desesperaba, lo único que sabía es que debía proteger a esta manada y a Viviana ¿pero cómo podía hacerlo? 

— La reunión ha terminado, vayan a descansar — en silencio, todos salieron. Coloqué mis manos sobre la mesa, recargándome mientras soltaba un suspiro, Viviana lentamente se acercó a mí, acarició mi espalda y besó mi hombro. 

— Sé que podrás pensar en algo, confío en ti. 

— No pude evitar que Kate asesinara a mi familia, y ahora no puedo pensar en un plan para que no vuelva hacerlo. He esperado años para encontrarla y hacerla pagar por sus actos, pero ahora que está aquí no sé que hacer. Estoy tan cansado de que mi pasado me persiga, solamente quiero enfocarme en mi futuro, en ti — Viviana tomó mi rostro, haciendo que la mirara a los ojos. 

— Algo se te va a ocurrir, eres un alfa grandioso que a pesar de todas las dificultades logró salir adelante y crear una nueva manada con chicos increíbles, chicos que has salvado. No te dejes llevar por el odio ¿sí? Tú eres mucho mejor que eso. 

— Desde que tengo memoria, todo lo que me ha movido es el odio y la furia, esos sentimientos incluso llegaron a ser mis anclas. 

— ¿Y ahora?

— Ahora que te tengo a ti, puedo lidiar con todo de una mejor manera — Viviana sonrió.

Cuando estábamos a punto de besarnos, nos dimos cuenta que había una especie de neblina blanca alrededor de nosotros. No podíamos ver nada en absoluto, sostuve a Viviana cerca de mí en caso de que alguien quisiera atacarnos. 

— ¿Derek?

— Tranquila, no dejaré que te hagan daño — dije aún mirando a nuestro alrededor. Al voltear hacia Viviana, ella estaba inconsciente —. ¡Viviana! — me coloqué en el suelo con su cuerpo entre mis brazos. Su pulso se encontraba normal al igual que su respiración, pero noté que había una bala con un sedante en su brazo. Escuché pasos lentos acercarse, supe en ese momento que se trataba de Kate —. Recuerda que te amo — susurré al oído de Viviana, besando su frente y dejándola suavemente en el suelo para levantarme y enfrentarme a Kate. 

— ¿Cómo está la bella durmiente? — dijo Kate con una sonrisa apareciendo entre la neblina. 

— Voy a asesinarte — dije entre dientes. 

— ¿No escuchaste lo que dijo Viviana? No te dejes llevar por el odio, Derek — me transformé en lobo, gruñí y me acerqué a Kate, pero ella actuó más rápido, clavando una flecha de metal en mi abdomen —. Deberías aprender a escuchar más a tu linda novia — caí al suelo, viendo como Kate se acercaba a Viviana y acariciaba su cabello.

— ¡No la toques! — grité con las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban.

— Tranquilo, te vas a desangrar. No le haré nada todavía, el sedante solamente fue para dormirla por unas cuantas horas, hice lo mismo con tu manada. Esos chicos se ven adorables mientras duermen ¿no lo crees? Tan inocentes, pensando que el alfa Derek los va a salvar. Ahora ellos tendrán que salvarte a ti, y morirán intentándolo — no supe que sucedió después, lo poco que recuerdo es Kate arrastrándome lejos de Viviana, lejos de todo. 


	19. Una conexión inexplicable

> _Viviana's P.O.V_

* * *

— ¡Derek! — fue lo primero que salió de mi boca al despertar de ese horrible sueño. Al mirar a mi alrededor, me di cuenta que mi sueño era realidad —. ¿Dónde está Derek? — pregunté exaltada, levantándome hacia los chicos.

— Kate se lo llevó — respondió John —. Nos sedó a todos para que no pudiéramos hacer nada al respecto. 

— El aroma de Kate debe estar por todo el lugar ¿no? Pueden olfatear y rastrearla.

— Ya lo hicimos, recorrimos todo el bosque mientras estabas inconsciente pero no encontramos nada. Por alguna razón, ya no podemos olfatear el aroma de Derek, Kate debió ocultarlo muy bien — contestó Andrew. Me mordí el labio para contener las lágrimas, no era momento de llorar, debíamos encontrar a Derek. 

— Entonces hay que pensar en algo más, pronto. ¿Tienen alguna idea? — ninguno de los chicos respondió, todos estaban con la mirada baja, desanimados —. Por favor, no se rindan todavía. Derek está allá afuera en manos de Kate, debemos salvarlo. 

— No podemos hacer nada más esta noche, ya hicimos todo lo que pudimos con lo poco que tenemos. Mañana seguiremos con la búsqueda, no nos rendiremos ¿okay? Hay que tratar de descansar mientras tanto — negué con la cabeza, dejando unas cuantas lágrimas salir. 

— No puedo descansar, no puedo dormir en la cama de Derek sin Derek a mi lado. Necesitamos encontrarlo antes de que Kate le haga daño, necesitamos hacer algo — más lagrimas salieron de mis ojos, comencé a hablar rápidamente con la voz entre cortada, con sollozos saliendo desde lo más profundo de mi garganta —. Si no lo encontramos ahora, cuando lo hagamos puede que sea demasiado tarde, y no puedo soportar ese dolor, no puedo perder a Derek.

— Viviana, entendemos como te sientes, todos sentimos lo mismo, sentimos impotencia, dolor y preocupación. Derek es fuerte y estará bien, tenemos que pensar en un buen plan para rescatarlo pero por ahora sólo nos queda esperar a la mañana y descansar — dijo Tyler tratando de hacerme entrar en razón, pero seguí negándome. 

— No puedo descansar sabiendo que Derek está en peligro, no puedo esperar y arriesgarme a que Kate lo lastime — respondí entre sollozos, sollozos que cada vez se hacían más fuertes. 

— Viviana, tienes que calmarte... — dijo Sebastian acercándose a mí, pero retrocedí. 

— ¡No! ¡No me voy a calmar! Tal vez para ustedes Derek sea sólo su alfa, pero para mí es el amor de mi vida, es un amor que ustedes no entienden y yo a veces no termino de entender. Desde el momento que mis ojos lo vieron por primera vez sentí una conexión y atracción que jamás había sentido, y ese sentimiento crece cada día más. He llegado a pensar que me hicieron brujería o algo por el estilo porque me siento tan unida a él. Lo amo tanto, y lo necesito conmigo — caí de rodillas con más sollozos y lágrimas saliendo de mí. Dylan se colocó frente a mí y me abrazó, acariciando mi espalda y mi cabello.

— Viviana, escúchame — Dylan me miró a los ojos, limpiando mis lágrimas suavemente —. Derek no es solamente nuestro alfa, es nuestro amigo, nuestro hermano. Lo amamos y le debemos demasiado, porque nos salvó de las vidas miserables que teníamos, y ahora nos toca a nosotros salvarle la vida. Lo haremos ¿entiendes? Vamos a recuperar a Derek, pero tenemos que pensar bien en como lo haremos, y para eso debemos descansar. Debes descansar Viviana, Derek quisiera que estuvieras bien ¿no lo crees? — logré calmarme un poco, asentí y volví a los brazos de Dylan. 

Cada quien regresó a su habitación. Me acosté en la cama, sintiendo un vacío en ella y en mi corazón. Cuando cerraba los ojos sólo podía ver a Derek sufriendo, era la peor imagen que podía ver. Las lágrimas no tardaron en salir de nuevo, no quería preocupar a los chicos así que me tapé la boca para evitar que los sollozos salieran. 

No me había dado cuenta de lo profundo que era mi amor por Derek hasta que lo perdí, hasta encontrarme en esta situación donde Derek fue arrebatado de mis brazos. Si él estaba mal, yo también lo estaba, si él estaba bien, yo también lo estaba. Tal y cómo se los dije a los chicos, teníamos una conexión inexplicable, una atracción que se sintió desde el primer momento que nos conocimos. 

Luego de tantas lágrimas derramadas, por fin logré conciliar el sueño. 

Entonces, escuché un aullido, y en ese instante supe de quien se trataba.

Derek. 


	20. Por amor, lo haría todo

— El aullido de Derek provenía del norte, de las afueras de Beacon Hills — le explicaba a los chicos, al parecer ellos no escucharon el aullido, pero confiaban en mí.

— Derek una vez nos contó que su familia tenía una casa segura en el bosque, ahí se encuentran sus objetos más valiosos — dijo Dylan.

— Tal vez Kate esté buscando algún objeto, y Derek es el único que tiene acceso a la casa — agregó Tyler.

— Entonces hay que ir, es ahora o nunca. 

— No sin antes tener un plan de rescate — intervino Andrew —. La vida de Derek está en juego, incluyendo las nuestras, así que hay que planear cada movimiento — y eso hicimos.

El plan era el siguiente: Era muy probable que Kate tuviera cazadores esperándonos, así que los chicos se encargarían de ellos y crearían una distracción suficiente para yo poder entrar y rescatar a Derek, eso significa enfrentarme a Kate y con suerte, salir de ahí junto a Derek sanos y salvos. Pondría en práctica todo lo aprendido en mis entrenamientos con Derek e incluso, lo aprendido con la mafia. La noche que ayudé a la manada a pelear contra los cazadores, descubrí mi habilidad con el arco así que esa sería mi arma por ahora. 

Rescatar a Derek de Kate; quien tiene la intención de asesinarme a mí y a la manada entera, puede salir mal, puedo perder la vida pero sé a lo que me enfrento. Por amor, lo haría todo, incluyendo morir. 

Cuando la noche cayó, con pasos firmes nos dirigimos a la casa donde estábamos completamente seguros que Kate se encontraba. Al llegar, tal y como lo esperábamos, había cazadores protegiendo la casa.

— Puedo oler a Derek y a Kate — susurró John a mi oído. Al voltear, la manada ya estaba transformada, esperando mis órdenes. 

— ¡Ahora! — grité, y la batalla comenzó. 

Ayudé a los chicos con unos cuantos cazadores, cada vez llegaban más y más, así que tenía que aprovechar la mínima oportunidad para entrar a la casa. 

Le lancé una flecha al cazador con el que estaba peleando Sebastian, dejándolo herido en el suelo.

— ¡Viviana! ¡Entra ahora! — gritó Sebastian al ver que la puerta principal ya se encontraba libre. Sebastian se encargó de protegerme mientras corría hacia la puerta, y finalmente pude entrar. 

Más cazadores se dirigieron a mí, pero lancé flecha tras flecha apartándolos completamente de mi camino. Busqué a Derek en cada habitación, pero sólo habían estantes con objetos muy extraños, no fue hasta que abrí una puerta que se dirigía al sótano cuando supe que Derek debía estar ahí. Bajé rápidamente, topándome con una gran puerta de metal, utilicé toda la fuerza de mis brazos para abrirla y encontrarme a Derek encadenado, y a Kate electrocutándolo.

Inmediatamente lancé una flecha, pero Kate volteó a tiempo y la atrapó con sus manos.

— Viviana, por fin te unes a la diversión — dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa rompiendo la flecha en dos pedazos. No bajé la guardia en ningún momento mientras ella se acercaba a mí, mucho menos bajé el arco.

— Desencadena a Derek, ahora. Tus cazadores están siendo devorados por la manada ahora mismo, y si no quieres sufrir el mismo destino que ellos es mejor que obedezcas — Kate soltó una carcajada. 

— Querida Viviana, los entrené para eso, todo salió justo como planeaba — fruncí el ceño, confundida ante sus palabras —. Sabía que si secuestraba a Derek, la manada y tú vendrían a salvarlo, los demás se encargarían de mis cazadores mientras tú, como toda una chica enamorada salvando a su príncipe azul, entrarías a luchar conmigo. Te tengo exactamente donde quería, lista para asesinarte frente a Derek, y cuando acabe contigo explotaré este lugar acabando también con los demás, no sin antes llevarme unos cuantos objetos que me ayudarán a encontrar más lobos para cazar — no pude escuchar más, tomé las flechas de metal más poderosas que tenía para lanzarlas rápidamente a las cadenas de Derek, solté el arco y empecé a pelear contra Kate. 

Kate era buena para pelear debía admitir, pero yo tenía trucos bajo la manga. Una de las cosas que aprendí en la mafia es que aunque una pelea sea de cuerpo a cuerpo, siempre es bueno tener toda clase de armas blancas escondidas dentro de la ropa. Para muchos era trampa, pero para la mafia era ventaja y ser inteligente. 

Saqué mi navaja y estaba a nada de encajársela a Kate, pero apretó mi mano con fuerza haciendo que la soltara. Debido a esa pequeña distracción, Kate logró tomarme del cuello y colocarme contra la pared, asfixiándome poco a poco. 

— ¡Kate! ¡Detente! — gritó Derek, quien veía la pelea con desesperación, miedo y dolor —. Por favor, déjala ir, no le hagas más daño. ¿Quieres cazar más lobos? Bien, te ayudaré a hacerlo, te ayudaré a encontrarlos y a cazarlos fácilmente — Kate dirigió su mirada hacia él. 

— ¿Enserio eres capaz de traicionar a tu propia especie, por Viviana?

— Si eso significa que la dejarás libre y con vida, sí, soy capaz. 

— Derek, no... — Kate apretó más mi cuello para que no hablara. 

— Ahora lo entiendo. Viviana es tu mate ¿verdad? Tu amor por ella es demasiado fuerte, eres capaz de hacer lo que no cualquiera haría por amor. Derek Hale no sólo encontró el amor en una humana, encontró a su alma gemela — la cabeza comenzaba a darme vueltas debido a la falta de aire, y no entendía en absoluto a lo que se refería Kate. Cuando menos me di cuenta, estaba en el suelo, Kate me había soltado y ahora caminaba hacia Derek —. Bien, voy a dejar a Viviana en paz, con la condición que cumplas tu promesa — Derek me dedico una mirada, y con esa mirada lo entendí todo. Me levanté y tomé el arco, Derek en cuestión de segundos se soltó de las cadenas sorprendiendo a Kate. Cuando Kate se dio la vuelta para intentar correr, le lancé una flecha en su abdomen. 

— No volverás a hacerle daño a mi especie, ni a mi chica — dijo Derek en el instante que Kate cayó de rodillas con sangre saliendo de ella. Antes de que Kate pudiera decir palabra alguna, Derek encajó sus garras en su cuello. 

Ahogada en su propia sangre, el cuerpo de Kate quedó sin vida en el suelo.

Con nuestras respiraciones agitadas, Derek y yo nos miramos, y las lágrimas no tardaron en salir. Corrí a su brazos, Derek me sostuvo con fuerza mientras acariciaba mi cabello y besaba mi rostro repetidas veces, ansioso por sentirme cerca de él. 

— ¿Estás bien? — pregunté entre lágrimas, a lo que Derek asintió.

— Viniste por mí.

— Sí, vinimos todos — Derek acarició mis mejillas, limpiando mis lágrimas suavemente. Cerré los ojos al sentir su tacto, y los abrí con una sonrisa —. Te amo, nos hemos enfrentado a tantas cosas desde que nos conocimos, pero no me arrepiento de nada. Te salvaría una y otra vez si es necesario, porque lo eres todo para mí, y ya no puedo ver una vida sin ti. 

— Te amo muchísimo más, y si es posible, quiero tenerte en mi vida para siempre — lo besé apasionadamente, demostrándole que si era posible. Nos habíamos salvado el uno al otro, y ahora nos queda disfrutar la vida, juntos. 

* * *

> _Derek's P.O.V_

* * *

Volver a sentir a Viviana cerca de mí, escuchar su respiración y su corazón latir, me hacía sentir más vivo que nunca. Fueron dos días horribles de tortura con Kate, pareció una eternidad, y solamente podía pensar en Viviana. Incluso desde la distancia, ella me daba fuerza para seguir. 

— ¡Derek! — gritaron los chicos cuando me vieron salir de la casa junto a Viviana. Cada uno de ellos me abrazó, felices de tenerme de vuelta. 

— Gracias por venir a rescatarme, realmente no sé que hice para merecerlos, a veces siento que he sido terrible con ustedes. 

— Derek, nos has salvado la vida, ahora nos tocaba devolverte el favor. Gracias a ti no sólo tenemos una manada, sino una familia. Te amamos, y siempre será así — dijo Andrew. Al mirar a mi alrededor, me di cuenta que efectivamente, éramos una familia, y haríamos lo que sea por cada uno de nosotros. 

Subimos a la camioneta y volvimos a casa, en silencio pero felices. 

— Derek ¿a qué se refería Kate cuando dijo que yo era tu mate? — preguntó Viviana rompiendo el silencio. Toda la manada compartió miradas, esperando mi respuesta. 

— Una mate es la alma gemela de un lobo, es la persona con la que nuestro lado lobo escoge estar para siempre.

— Entonces ¿tu lado lobo escogió estar conmigo, para siempre? — cuestionó con ojos brillantes, asentí levemente. Esperé que me gritara, que se molestara por no habérselo dicho antes, todos dentro de la camioneta esperábamos eso, pero en cambio, Viviana soltó un grito de emoción. 

— ¡Te amo te amo te amo! — dijo Viviana abrazándome y besando mi rostro —. Serás mío para siempre, tendré al novio lobo más sexy ¡por siempre! — no pudimos evitar reír ante su reacción. 

Sí, era suyo para siempre. 

Y ella sería mía, para siempre. 


	21. Un futuro prometedor

**PARTE 2**

* * *

Los meses pasaron, y la manada y yo jamás habíamos sentido tanta tranquilidad como la sentíamos ahora junto a Viviana. El verano había llegado a Beacon Hills, y lo disfrutamos como nunca, yendo todos los días al lago del bosque para pasar el rato.

— ¡Andrew al agua! — gritó Andrew mientras se balanceaba de la cuerda para brincar al lago. 

— ¡Mi turno! — exclamó Viviana haciendo exactamente lo mismo, balaceándose y saltando al agua con una gran sonrisa. Me acerqué a ella como si fuera un tiburón, para asustarla y tomarla entre mis brazos —. ¡Derek basta! ¡Me haces cosquillas! — dijo entre carcajadas. Me detuve para admirar su belleza, su cabello y rostro mojado —. ¿Qué tanto me miras? — preguntó colocando sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello. 

— Eres preciosa — Viviana se ruborizó y sonrió. 

— Y tú eres perfecto — cuando me acerqué lentamente a sus labios para saborearlos, fui interrumpido por el agua que Dylan nos había lanzado. Viviana comenzó a reír, y yo fulminé a Dylan con la mirada. 

— ¡Guerra de agua! — dijo Sebastian, y así todos comenzamos a lanzarnos agua, nadando y sumergiéndonos por todo el lago. Ver a mi manada y a mi novia divertirse tal y como se lo merecían, con sonrisas que iban de mejilla a mejilla, luego de las cosas que hemos pasado y sobrevivido, hacía que me diera cuenta de lo afortunado que era. 

Había encontrado mi familia ideal, con un futuro prometedor. 

Antes del anochecer, nos secamos y nos cambiamos para preparar una fogata. Era una noche agradable, con un cielo estrellado y muchísima paz dentro del bosque, era todo lo que podía pedir.

— Esto es muy lindo — comentó Tyler, preparando unos bombones asados. 

— Bastante — agregó John con un suspiro de felicidad. 

— No hay nada que lo pueda arruinar — justo cuando Viviana dijo esas palabras, escuchamos ramas crujir, como si alguien estuviera acercándose —. Creo que no debí decir eso — inmediatamente nos levantamos. Coloqué a Viviana detrás de mí para protegerla, ella rodó los ojos y se puso a mi lado, lista para pelear en caso de que fuera necesario. 

— ¿Quién anda ahí? — demandé al olfatear un aroma desconocido. 

— ¿Derek Hale? — preguntó un chico saliendo de la oscuridad. Se veía agotado y un tanto herido, parecía ser de mi edad, y en definitiva era un lobo como nosotros. 

— ¿Quién eres? ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? 

— Mi nombre es Alex James. No sé como llegué aquí, alguien me mordió mientras caminaba por el bosque y cuando desperté me sentía muy extraño, al tiempo supe que me habían transformado en lobo o algo parecido. Eso fue hace un par de semanas, entonces entre algunos lobos solitarios que encontré por el bosque escuché sobre ti y tu manada, así que vine para pedir refugio. 

— Eres un omega. 

— ¿Qué es eso? 

— Hay tres clases de lobos: alfas, betas y omegas — empezó a explicar Viviana —. Los alfas son aquellos lobos que lideran a las manadas, los betas son los que conforman dichas manadas, y los omegas son los que viven sin manada alguna. Los lobos solitarios que encontraste en el bosque son omegas, al igual que tú. 

— Sabes mucho de lobos para ser una humana — dijo Alex, mirando a Viviana de pies a cabeza de una forma que no me agradaba para nada —. ¿No está prohibido que los humanos sepan sobre la existencia de los lobos?

— Ella es una humana especial — respondí, haciendo a Viviana sonreír —. Ahora, dices que encontraste algunos lobos ¿por qué no te quedaste con ellos? 

— Se veían muy poco experimentados, podía sentir su miedo. Yo necesito estar con una manada poderosa que pueda enseñarme más sobre este mundo y pueda protegerme — los ojos de Alex expresaban sinceridad total, pero había algo dentro de él que no me daba buena espina, no sabía si podía confiar en este chico. 

— Ya somos suficientes en la manada ¿no lo crees, Derek? — dijo Andrew, que claramente sentía lo mismo que yo. 

— Podríamos ayudarlo por unos cuantos días solamente, y ya luego podría irse a encontrar su propio hogar y su propio destino — los demás asintieron, estando de acuerdo conmigo. 

La que no estaba muy de acuerdo, era Viviana. 

— ¿Por qué están siendo tan groseros? ¿Les hubiera gustado que los trataran así siendo nuevos como lobos? Alex, puedes quedarte con nosotros el tiempo que sea necesario. Disculpa al alfa y a los demás, no están acostumbrados a conocer personas nuevas — iba a replicar, pero Viviana me miró desafiante. 

Al final, terminamos llevando a Alex James con nosotros. 

— No debiste hacer eso — le dije a Viviana cuando nos encontrábamos solos. Tyler se ofreció en compartir su habitación con Alex, él era el único que no parecía molestarle tanto la presencia de Alex, lo toleraba. Debíamos investigar más sobre este chico, me parecía totalmente extraño que se apareciera así de la nada. 

— Derek, necesitaba ayuda. Tal vez ahora estés molesto, pero puede que más adelante Alex terminé cayéndonos bien a todos y se vuelva parte de la manada. 

— Tengo un mal presentimiento, siento que la historia que nos contó no es cierta y que vino aquí con otras intenciones. 

— ¿Su corazón dio un salto? — suspiré y negué con la cabeza —. Ahí lo tienes, no nos ha mentido. 

— ¿Por qué siempre miras el bien en las personas? — Viviana se encogió de hombros. 

— Creo que es una habilidad que he formado a lo largo del tiempo. He visto el mal en distintas formas, así que cuando veo una pizca de bondad en alguien, me aferro a ella, encontrando el bien. 

— Quisiera ser como tú — Viviana sonrió y me abrazó. 

— Tú me haces ser mejor. 

El resto de la noche nos quedamos abrazados. Con Viviana a mi lado, cada noche era perfecta.

Aún tenía un mal presentimiento respecto a Alex James, pero me encargaría de eso luego, quería disfrutar la noche junto al amor de mi vida. 


	22. Una manada rota

Por la mañana, tomados de la mano Viviana y yo bajamos para desayunar con la manada. Nos encontramos con la sorpresa de que todo ya estaba servido, por nada más y nada menos que Alex, quien se había tomado la molestia de prepararnos el desayuno. 

— ¿Lo ves? Alex no es tan malo después de todo — Viviana susurró a mi oído, besó mi mejilla y se sentó en su lugar habitual. 

— ¿Cuánto tiempo planeas quedarte? — pregunté cuando todos tomamos asiento y comenzamos a desayunar. 

— El tiempo que ustedes quieran tenerme aquí. 

— ¿Cuáles son tus intenciones realmente? — Alex soltó una carcajada. 

— ¿Acaso el desayuno se ha convertido en un interrogatorio?

— Soy el alfa de esta manada, y es mi obligación protegerla de extraños como tú. Te haré las preguntas necesarias para asegurarme de que no tengas malas intenciones — Alex me dedico una mirada que no podía descifrar del todo. Sonreía, pero debajo de esa sonrisa podía sentir una mala vibra. Por alguna razón, empecé a sentir furia dentro de mí, Viviana al darse cuenta inmediatamente tomó mi mano, el latido de mi corazón volvió a la normalidad cuando me miro con ojos de amor. 

— ¿Te parece si desayunamos en otro lugar? — musitó, a lo que asentí con la cabeza.

Fuimos a terminar el desayuno en una cafetería, ordenamos hot cakes y café. Viviana no dijo palabra alguna sobre lo sucedido, pero sabía que iba a hacerlo en cualquier momento. 

— Lamento mi actitud últimamente, sabes que aún me cuesta controlar mi furia y mi mala actitud.

— Por una parte lo entiendo, quieres protegernos, eso es todo. Alex será un lobo pero tienes razón, sigue siendo un extraño y no debí ofrecerle que se quedara con nosotros sin saber realmente cuales son sus intenciones. Lo siento, Derek — acaricié su mano suavemente.

— No tienes porque disculparte, solamente fuiste amable, y esa es una de las cosas que más amo de ti, tu gran corazón. Trataré de darle una oportunidad a Alex, pero si noto alguna actitud extraña, se va de inmediato ¿okay?

— Me parece bien. 

Dicho y hecho, le di una oportunidad. Los siguientes días la manada y yo le explicamos a Alex todo lo que tenía que saber sobre los lobos, las habilidades y debilidades que teníamos. También lo ayudamos a entrenar y a sacarle provecho a cada habilidad. Cuando la noche de luna llena llegó, no fue dificultad para Alex encontrar un ancla y controlarse, era un lobo bastante fuerte y valiente debía admitir. Pasaron semanas y Alex ya era parte de nosotros, ganándose la confianza de todos, incluyendo la de Viviana; pero yo seguía teniendo un mal presentimiento. 

— Derek, Sebastian, Dylan, Alex y yo iremos al bar ¿quieres venir? — Tyler preguntó una noche de viernes mientras yo estaba en la sala leyendo. 

— No gracias ¿John y Andrew irán con ustedes? 

— No, ellos irán al cine.

— Diviértanse — dije sin levantar la mirada de mi libro. Cuando escuché a Tyler salir, cerré el libro de golpe y me dirigí a la ventana, respirando profundamente.

Viviana también había salido esta noche con sus amigas, y ahora yo estaba completamente solo en el edificio. No me molestaba estar solo, lo estuve mucho tiempo, pero desde que Viviana llegó a mi vida y a la de la manada, todos nos habíamos vuelto más unidos, ya no éramos chicos solitarios. Desde que Alex llegó, cada quien tomó lados distintos, nos dividimos por así decirlo. 

— Derek, estoy en casa — anunció Viviana unas horas después. Eran las 2 de la mañana, y yo no había logrado conciliar el sueño —. Veo que sigues despierto dónde están los demás? No los escuché al entrar. 

— John y Andrew al parecer fueron al cine. Tyler, Alex, Sebastian y Dylan fueron al bar. 

— ¿No fuiste con ellos?

— No me apetecía — Viviana bufó.

— Dijiste que le darías una oportunidad a Alex. 

— Y eso he hecho, pero siento que ya no encajo, siento que él ha encajado más con ustedes que yo. 

— Derek, eso es ridículo. Sigues siendo el alfa, los chicos te siguen queriendo, seguimos siendo una manada. 

— Una manada rota querrás decir. Piénsalo, con Alex aquí nos hemos dividido, no hemos vuelto a pasar una noche de viernes juntos o a convivir toda la manada unida. 

— Porque cuando lo hacemos es incómodo, se ha vuelto incómodo y lo sabes. Mientras todos entablamos una conversación tú prefieres alejarte, tratamos de incluirte e incluso Alex lo trata, pero te alejas totalmente. 

— Lamento no ser tan social entonces — no esperé a que Viviana dijera algo más, le di la espalda y me fui a la cama. 


	23. La esperanza de la manada Hale

> _Viviana's P.O.V_

* * *

Derek se quedó profundamente dormido, mientras yo rodaba por toda la cama intentando dormir. Decidí subir a la terraza para tomar un poco de aire, para tratar de averiguar que era este sentimiento dentro de mí, este sentimiento de incertidumbre que Derek me transmitía. Cuando supe que Derek y yo éramos mates, pude entender porque sentía esta atracción tan intensa hacia él, porque nuestra conexión era tan fuerte desde que nos conocimos. Nuestras almas estaban unidas, al igual que nuestros corazones, él podía percibir mis sentimientos y yo los suyos. Derek tenía un mal presentimiento respecto a Alex, y yo estaba comenzando a sentirlo. 

— ¿No puedes dormir? — preguntó Alex haciéndome sobresaltar, parecía que lo había atraído con mis pensamientos —. Lo siento, no pretendía asustarte. 

— No te preocupes. ¿Te la pasaste bien con los chicos?

— Bastante bien, de hecho apenas llegamos hace unos minutos, las horas se nos fueron volando.

— Eso sucede cuando te la estás pasando bien — dije con una sonrisa. 

— ¿Qué te tiene despierta a estas altas horas de la madrugada? Puedo notar que debajo de tu sonrisa, hay una especie de preocupación ¿qué te preocupa? 

— ¿Acaso lees mentes? — Alex rio ante mi pregunta.

— No, pero te recuerdo que soy un lobo, puedo darme cuenta de cómo te sientes con solo olfatearte — solté un suspiro. 

— Es sobre Derek, no es nada serio ni grave, y si te soy sincera no tengo la menor idea de que se trata, pero sé que algo le ocurre. 

— Derek Hale, un alfa poderoso, pero no muy amigable si me permites decirlo — reí por lo bajo. 

— Ha tenido una vida difícil, ha tenido que pasar por mucho para llegar hasta donde está ahora, y es normal que aún este un poco afectado por su pasado. Derek no confía en cualquiera, le costará un poco más de tiempo aceptar que ya eres parte de la manada.

— Puedo ver en tus ojos que tampoco has tenido una vida fácil, te has enfrentado a muchas cosas, pero a pesar de eso tienes un corazón demasiado grande y bondadoso, digno de admirar. Es evidente el porque Derek te ama tanto, porque los chicos te adoran y te estiman. Viviana González, tú eres la esperanza de la manada Hale — no supe que responder, me quedé callada observando el horizonte, donde empezaba a notarse que el sol estaba por salir. 

— Derek es mi esperanza — respondí tiempo después —. Tienes razón, no he tenido una vida fácil, cuando llegué a Beacon Hills realmente no tenía razones para seguir adelante, pero conocí a Derek y todo cambio. 

— Lo amas — asentí con la cabeza. 

— Con todo mi ser. 

— ¿Sabes algo? Lo que me paso es similar a lo tuyo. Llegué a Beacon Hills buscando a Derek y a la manada, pensando que encontraría la esperanza de una mejor vida en ellos, pero a decir verdad, he encontrado la esperanza en ti — Alex se acercó a mí y acarició mi mejilla —. Eres demasiado buena para la manada Hale, debes saberlo — dichas esas palabras, se alejó. 

Los siguientes días, el mal presentimiento que sentía creció aún más; y ahora podía entender a Derek. Para no preocuparlo más de lo que ya estaba, decidí no decir nada al respecto. 

Derek seguía tratando a Alex de la misma forma, alejándose de él y evitándolo completamente, pero las cosas se pusieron más tensas cuando Derek empezó a responderle de muy mala manera, y Alex no se quedaba callado en absoluto. 

— Creo que necesitamos escaparnos un poco de la rutina ¿no les parece? — dijo Alex una tarde cuando todos estábamos en la sala. 

— ¿Qué tienes en mente? — preguntó Sebastian.

— Podríamos irnos de viaje a algún lugar tranquilo. Necesitamos relajarnos, pero en especial Derek.

— Por favor, no discutan de nuevo — dije, sosteniendo la mano de Derek. 

— Estoy siendo amable, desde que llegué aquí lo he sido, no entiendo cual es el problema de tu novio.

— Yo no tengo ningún problema — respondió Derek, tratando de no alterarse. 

— Si lo tienes, me tienes envidia — Derek levantó la mirada, y no era una mirada muy contenta. 

— ¿Yo? ¿Tenerte envidia a ti? Por favor, eres un omega cobarde que no podía sobrevivir por su propia cuenta en el bosque y tuvo que venir a causar lástima para ser aceptado en la manada. 

— Me tienes envidia porque tengo más potencial de alfa que tú, porque yo si puedo tener una buena relación con los chicos, y sé que si tuviera la oportunidad, le daría a Viviana lo que tú no le puedes dar. No la mereces, no mereces nada de lo que tienes — rápidamente, Derek se levantó dirigiéndose amenazante a Alex. Andrew y John trataron de detenerlo, pero los hizo a un lado. Quise intervenir, pero Sebastian y Dylan me sostuvieron, no era buena idea ponerme en medio de dos lobos enojados. 

— ¿Por qué no les dices a tus nuevos amigos a lo que realmente viniste? ¿Crees que no puedo oler tus verdaderas intenciones? Eres tan ingenuo para creer que puedes engañar a un alfa — los ojos de Derek cambiaron al color rojo y Alex carcajeó. 

— Bien, de todas formas ya me cansé de fingir por tantas semanas. Si soy un omega, pero no fui transformado hace poco tiempo, llevo bastante tiempo por mi propia cuenta, analizando cada lobo que me encuentro, analizando y estudiando manadas para así poder crear la mía, la manada más poderosa que Beacon Hills jamás ha visto. Con ustedes en la zona eso es imposible, así que vine aquí con la intención de destruirlos desde adentro, poco a poco. Voy a transformar a los humanos necesarios para crear mi manada, no me importa a cuantos tenga que ver morir, los humanos son inútiles después de todo. Yo no pienso proteger a Beacon Hills, pienso hacerla mía — Alex sacó sus garras, quitando de su camino a Derek, Andrew y John. Sebastian y Dylan inmediatamente fueron al ataque, pero Alex era rápido y no tardó en derribarlos. 

— Alex, tú eres mejor que esto, sé que lo eres — los chicos se levantaron y se colocaron detrás de mí. Alex se dirigió al otro lado de la sala, con una sonrisa de pura maldad. 

— Agradéceselo a tu novio, tal vez si él no me hubiera tratado como una mierda, hubiera decidido abandonar mi plan y realmente unirme a ustedes, sin malas intenciones. Creo que no soy el único aquí que ha sufrido de los malos tratos de Derek, incluso él mismo se denomina como un alfa duro. Únanse a mí, y los llevaré al poder que se merecen y siempre han merecido. Veo bastante potencial en cada uno de ustedes, sobre todo en ti Viviana. Yo te lo dije ¿recuerdas? Eres demasiado buena para la manada Hale. 

— Y también soy demasiado buena para unirme a un farsante como tú. No pienso abandonar a mi manada por una manada que va a caer, porque me haré cargo de que sea así. 

— Yo voy contigo — dijo Tyler de un de repente sorprendiéndonos a todos, yéndose del lado de Alex. 

— Amigo, no nos hagas esto — le pidió Dylan, pero Tyler se negó.

— Deberían hacer lo mismo ¿enserio prefieren perseguir a Derek el resto de sus vidas?

— Derek te salvó la vida ¡nos salvó la vida a todos! Nos dio un hogar y una familia — respondió Andrew. 

— ¿Una familia? No éramos una familia, tuvo que llegar una humana cualquiera para que comenzáramos a serlo. Derek era una basura y lo saben, pero están cegados por algo tan estúpido como lo es el amor — pude sentir mi corazón romperse ante las palabras de Tyler, no podía creer que era él quien estaba hablando. 

— Alex está sacando lo peor de ti — dijo Derek —. Sí, admito que tal vez mis tratos no fueron los correctos, pero estoy intentando cada día en ser mejor para ustedes. 

— Con Alex no fue así, lo trataste mal por un simple presentimiento, ahora atente a los consecuencias.

— Tyler, este no eres tú.

— Tú no te metas, Viviana. Con Derek vas a terminar muerta, todos terminan muertos a su alrededor — el rostro de Derek era duro, estaba conteniéndose para no llorar, yo no pude contenerme por mucho tiempo.

— ¿Alguien más quiere unirse a nosotros? — preguntó Alex. Nadie se movió, nos quedamos quietos, congelados sin poder creer lo que estaba sucediendo —. Bien, nos veremos más pronto de lo que creen — y así, salieron.

Sin decir palabra alguna, los chicos salieron, uno por uno, con corazones rotos y rostros de confusión. 

— Debemos hacer un plan, no podemos permitir que Alex forme una manada que atente contra la seguridad de Beacon Hills — dije, rompiendo el silencio que había entre Derek y yo.

— No hay un debemos, Viviana, haré esto yo solo. 

— No, somos una pareja, haremos esto juntos como siempre lo hemos hecho. 

— ¿Para qué? ¿Para que termines muerta? ¿O para que alguien más me traicione como lo acaba de hacer Tyler? Tal vez me lo merezca ¿no lo crees? He sido una mierda, incluso contigo lo he sido ¡¿por qué sigues aquí?! ¡Dime!

— ¡No tienes porque gritarme ni cuestionarme porque sigo aquí! ¡Estoy de tu lado! Pero si sigues tratando así a los que te quieren apoyar, yo seré la siguiente en irse — y sin tolerarlo más, me fui. 


	24. Jamás te dejaría

Derek estaba estresado, molesto y confundido; pero sobre todo dolido. Que Tyler nos haya traicionado de esta manera nos afectó a todos, que hayamos confiado en Alex y no hayamos creído en Derek, quien tenía un mal presentimiento desde el primer instante que Alex se acercó a nosotros, provocaba una tormenta de sentimientos en toda la manada. 

Caminé por Beacon Hills sin dirección alguna, en la oscuridad y con lágrimas acumulándose en mis ojos.

— Veo que tomaste la decisión correcta de dejar a Derek — dijo la irritante voz de Alex detrás de mí, me limpié las lágrimas y volteé. 

— No lo dejé, nunca lo haré, creí que eso había quedado claro. 

— ¿Entonces qué haces aquí? ¿Sola e indefensa?

— No soy indefensa, así que es mejor que no te me acerques.

— Oh Viviana, no lo has entendido. No quiero hacerte daño, quiero que te unas a mí. Eres una humana excepcional, y como loba serías magnífica ¿por qué crees que Derek no ha tenido la iniciativa de transformarte? Él sabe que serías mejor que él, lo superas en todos los sentidos. 

— Mi relación con Derek no se trata de superar, no se trata de quien es mejor. Somos un equipo, nos amamos, y juntos te vamos a destruir. 

— Tyler tiene razón ¿lo sabes verdad? Terminarás muerta gracias a ese gran amor que le tienes a tu alfa. 

— Prefiero mil veces morir por Derek, que morir uniéndome a alguien tan horrible como tú. 

— ¿Ahora piensas que soy horrible? ¿Qué sucedió con la linda charla que tuvimos en la terraza? Todo ese enojo que sientes ahora mismo, no es hacia mí, sino hacia ti. Confiaste en mí desde el primer momento cuando nadie más lo hizo, fuiste tú la que me permitió entrar a la manada. Esto no es culpa mía, ni de Tyler o de Derek, es tuya — sabía que tenía razón, pero no quería aceptarlo, no quería aceptar que la única culpable de la traición de Tyler, la única culpable de que Alex estuviera haciendo todo esto, era yo. 

— Y por ese seré yo la que te hará pagar por tus acciones — Alex lentamente se acercó a mí, me quedé quieta esperando que atacara para así yo atacar de vuelta, y con más fuerza. 

— Mi propósito siempre fue destruir a Derek, no pensé que tendría que lidiar con su adorable novia. Lo lamento mucho Viviana — sentí gran dolor en mi abdomen, un grito ahogado salió de mi boca. Cuando miré abajo, pude ver las garras de Alex en mí, y al sacarlas, la sangre no tardó en salir también —. Tu amor por Derek Hale no será un obstáculo en mi camino, en cambio, pienso aprovecharlo para así hacerlo sufrir — caí al suelo ensangrentada, hundiéndome en el dolor y en la oscuridad. 

* * *

> _Derek's P.O.V_

* * *

Horas habían pasado, y Viviana aún no estaba de regreso. 

— No está en su viejo departamento — anunció Andrew.

— Su aroma no lleva a ningún lado — agregó Dylan. Empecé a desesperarme, sabía que algo andaba mal, podía sentir que Viviana no estaba a salvo. 

— Alex debió tomar la oportunidad de que Viviana salió sola. Se llevó a Tyler, y era obvio que quería llevarse a Viviana — dijo Sebastian. 

— Todo esto es mi culpa. Alex sacó lo peor de mí desde su llegada, y él sabe que Viviana saca lo mejor de mí. Teniéndola a ella entre sus garras, lo tiene todo para destruirme. 

— No es tu culpa Derek. Todos tuvimos un mal presentimiento respecto a Alex, pero le dimos una oportunidad porque confiamos, incluso Viviana confió en él. La culpa la tenemos nosotros, por no averiguar más sobre Alex y dejarlo entrar fácilmente en nuestras vidas. Aunque lo hubieras tratado bien, aunque hubieras confiado en él, no cambia el hecho de que su intención siempre fue destruir a la manada — las palabras de John me calmaron un poco, pero sólo estaría totalmente calmado cuando supiera donde estaba Viviana. 

En este momento sonó mi celular, era un número desconocido. 

— ¿Dónde está Viviana? — dije al contestar, sabía que era Alex. 

— No tengo ni la más remota idea. 

— Dímelo ahora, si no quieres que te rastree y te corte la cabeza con mis garras — Alex comenzó a reír al otro lado del teléfono. 

— Tranquilo lobito, tu chica está bien, la dejé afuera del hospital para que la pudieran atender.

— ¿Qué le hiciste? 

— Ella te lo podrá decir, si es que sobrevive. Toma esto como una advertencia Derek Hale, voy a hacer pedazos a tu manada — y antes de que pudiera responder, colgó. 

Tomamos la camioneta y nos dirigimos a toda velocidad al hospital. Al llegar, inmediatamente corrimos a recepción a preguntar sobre Viviana. 

— Estoy buscando a mi novia, Viviana González — dije con la voz cortada, sudando de los nervios y la preocupación. 

— Viviana González, ingresó hace una hora y está en cirugía ahora mismo. Estaba inconsciente en el estacionamiento, con una herida en su abdomen, no sabemos si llegó aquí por su propia cuenta o alguien la dejó. 

— ¿Estará bien? — preguntó Dylan con la misma preocupación que todos. 

— Perdió bastante sangre, su herida era muy profunda, todo depende de la cirugía así que no puedo darles una respuesta. Pueden sentarse en la sala de espera mientras tanto — nos sentamos, ansiosos y más preocupados que nunca. Los minutos parecían eternos, no podía dejar de mirar el reloj. 

— Derek, Viviana estará bien, está en buenas manos — dijo Andrew al notar lo alterado que estaba.

— No sé que haré si la pierdo, ni siquiera puedo pensar en ello. 

— ¿Viviana González? — preguntó una doctora, nos levantamos al instante —. ¿Ustedes son sus familiares?

— Su familia no reside en Beacon Hills, pero Viviana vive con nosotros y yo soy su novio.

— Muy bien. Viviana salió de cirugía hace unos minutos, logramos cerrar la herida y ahora se encuentra estable — la presión que sentía en mi pecho por fin desapareció, permitiéndome respirar. 

— ¿Entonces va a estar bien, verdad? — cuestionó Sebastian, la doctora asintió.

— Tendrá que quedarse aquí el resto de la noche pero mañana podrá volver a casa, solamente tendrá que estar en reposo y no hacer muchos esfuerzos debido a los puntos. 

— Muchísimas gracias ¿puedo entrar a verla?

— Sí, aún no despierta pero no tardara — mientras yo me dirigía a la habitación de Viviana, los chicos se quedaron afuera con la tranquilidad de que Viviana estaba bien. 

Viviana estaba profundamente dormida, sonreí aliviado de por fin tenerla frente a mí. Me senté a su lado, tomando su mano lentamente para besarla. 

Minutos después, despertó.

— Hey, soy yo. Tranquila, estás bien, todo está bien — Viviana despertó alterada y confundida, acaricié su cabello y su rostro para hacerla sentir segura. 

— Derek ¿qué sucedió? 

— Alex — fue lo único que dije, y eso fue suficiente para que Viviana se sumergiera en sus pensamientos, recordando lo que había pasado. 

— Alex intentó convencerme de nuevo en unirme a él, pero me negué. Encajo sus garras en mi abdomen y no recuerdo que sucedió después de que caí al suelo. 

— Te trajo aquí, esto sólo fue una advertencia. Viviana, entiendo perfectamente si quieres terminar lo nuestro, si quieres alejarte e incluso irte de Beacon Hills, no quiero poner más en riesgo tu vida — los ojos de Viviana se llenaron de lágrimas. 

— Jamás te dejaría, jamás lo haré, sin importar los riesgos. Lo que dije antes de salir del departamento no era enserio, porque en realidad no sería capaz de irme y dejarte, lo eres todo para mí Derek. La manada y tú son mi familia, la familia que siempre quise tener. Te amo, y voy a luchar a tu lado, contra Alex y contra cualquiera que quiera hacernos daño. 

— Yo te amo más — respondí entre lágrimas, besando su mano una y otra vez. 

— Sé que te sientes culpable por el hecho de que estoy aquí en el hospital, por la traición de Tyler y por todo lo que está pasando, pero tienes que saber que no es tu culpa, es mía. Fui yo la que confió en Alex y la que le ofreció un hogar con nosotros, fui yo la que no le di el beneficio de la duda cuando debí hacerlo, por la seguridad de todos. Si no hubiera sido por mí, nada de esto estuviera pasando. 

— Amor, no es tu culpa — dije limpiando sus lágrimas, acariciando sus mejillas —. Nadie tiene la culpa ¿okay? Alex quiso hacer esto, y lo único que podemos hacer es detenerlo; y es lo que haremos, juntos.

—Siempre juntos — dijo con una sonrisa, y besé suavemente sus labios. 

Alex no volvería a hacerle daño a mi chica, ni a mi manada. 


	25. Buscando a Tyler

Viviana salió del hospital por la mañana, y el resto de los días me encargué de cuidarla hasta que llegara el momento de quitarle los puntos. Su herida estaba cicatrizando bastante bien a pesar de lo profunda que había sido, estaba muy orgulloso y feliz de tener una novia tan fuerte y valiente. 

Dejé a Andrew a cargo de la manada mientras Viviana se recuperaba, él junto a John, Dylan y Sebastian vigilaban el bosque y a Beacon Hills, en caso de que Alex y Tyler aparecieran. 

— Alex está formando su manada, se han reportado varias desapariciones de jóvenes, pero la policía no quiere alterar a la población — explicó Andrew. 

— Hemos investigado por nuestra propia cuenta sobre dichas desapariciones, hemos tratado de localizar a los jóvenes pero el aroma de cada uno de ellos termina en el bosque, y no queda rastro alguno — continuó explicando John.

— Los que han desaparecido son como nosotros lo fuimos alguna vez, marginados, es por eso que no se ha hecho un gran escándalo y no se preocupan mucho por encontrarlos. Alex está escogiendo perfectamente a los miembros de su manada — agregó Sebastian. 

— Sólo nos queda esperar el siguiente movimiento de Alex y Tyler — concluyó Dylan. 

— Hay que buscar a Tyler — dijo Viviana desde el sillón donde se encontraba acostada —. Podemos convencerlo de volver con nosotros, que nos ayude a vencer a Alex. Él debe saber todos sus planes, puede contárnoslo todo, puede ser nuestro informante, dudo que Alex sospeche de él. 

— Será difícil convencerlo, lo conozco muy bien — respondí.

— Aunque sea hay que intentarlo, después de todo ¿qué otra opción tenemos?

— Viviana tiene razón, Derek. No hay muchas opciones, y la idea de Viviana no suena tan mal — intervino Andrew. Solté un suspiro y miré fijamente a Viviana, quien se veía muy decidida a llevar a cabo la búsqueda de Tyler. 

— Bien, hay que hacerlo ahora antes del anochecer, hoy es noche de luna llena y no queremos alterar a nadie. 

Y así, comenzamos a buscar a Tyler por todo Beacon Hills, por todos los lugares donde pasamos momentos juntos, e incluso en su viejo hogar. 

— ¿Qué ocurrió con la madre de Tyler? — Viviana preguntó cuando entramos a indagar la casa abandonada donde Tyler y su madre vivieron tiempo atrás. 

— El padre de Tyler la abandonó antes de que él naciera, eso hizo que se convirtiera en una mujer alcohólica, incapaz de cuidar a su hijo. Todo eso afectó mucho a Tyler mientras crecía, sufrió de depresión por varios años. Cuando su madre falleció, huyó para no ser enviado a un orfanato o a alguna casa hogar. Lo encontré en las calles, solo, con frío y con hambre, pude ver en él mucho potencial así que no dude en darle una oportunidad para unirse a la manada. 

— No me diste una oportunidad, Derek, me manipulaste para poder convertirme en un maldito lobo — dijo Tyler, apareciendo entre la oscuridad. Todos apuntamos nuestras lámparas hacia él, viendo como se acercaba lentamente —. ¿Por qué no le dices a Viviana la verdad? Llegaste con cada uno de nosotros, con tus ojos rojos, diciendo maravillas sobre lo que es ser un lobo, pero se te olvido mencionar todo el sufrimiento ¿no es así? Nos mentiste, te aprovechaste de nuestra vulnerabilidad para convencernos a ser transformados, con una mordida que nos pudo haber matado. 

— Tyler, sé que estás molesto, y no sabes cuanto lo siento, llevas cargando con toda esta ira y con todos estos pensamientos negativos por mucho tiempo y nunca me di cuenta. Si tan sólo lo hubiera sabido, créeme que me hubiera encargado de ser más que un alfa para ustedes, me hubiera encargado de ser un hermano, un amigo, y eso es lo que estoy intentando ahora — Viviana tomó mi mano, haciéndome sentir más seguro. 

— ¿Por qué estás aquí, Derek? ¿Por que están todos aquí, buscándome? ¿Creen que pueden convencerme de volver con ustedes? ¿De ser una familia?

— Yo creo eso — dijo Viviana, alzando la voz y acercándose a Tyler —. Fui yo la que tuvo la idea de venir a buscarte, fui yo la que le di una oportunidad a Alex ¿y sabes por qué? Porque de tanta maldad y sufrimiento que he visto a lo largo de mi vida, aún mantengo la esperanza de encontrar el bien en las personas, en la humanidad. Desde el momento que te conocí a ti, a Derek y a la manada, pude encontrar en ustedes una familia, encontré el bien que siempre quise tener alrededor de mí. Piensas que Derek te manipuló, pero quien realmente te está manipulando es Alex, convenciéndote de cosas erróneas para que vayas contra nosotros. Te queremos Tyler, eres parte de la manada Hale, y siempre lo serás — la mirada de Tyler se suavizó ante las palabras de Viviana, y se suavizó aun más cuando Viviana lo abrazó. 

Por un momento, todo el odio que Tyler desprendía desapareció, pero por la ventana entró una luz, la luz de la luna.

La luna llena ya estaba en lo más alto del cielo. 

— Sólo quieren utilizarme para destruir a Alex, quieren que siga trabajando con él y decirles todo lo que planea ¿verdad? Claro, es obvio, no les interesa lo más mínimo mi bienestar, nunca les ha interesado. Me sorprende pero no me decepciona, más bien me decepciona de ti Viviana, y pagarás las consecuencias.

— Viviana ¡corre! — grité antes de transformarme. Debido al fuerte aroma de odio de Tyler, sumándole los efectos de la luna llena, la transformación no sería agradable para ninguno de nosotros, así que Viviana tenía que salir de aquí lo más pronto posible. 

Una pelea entre lobos comenzó, atacándonos los unos con los otros. Yo como el alfa tenía que evitar que mi manada se lastimara, básicamente me convertí en una bolsa de boxeo, recibiendo todos los ataques. 

Y fue así el resto de la noche.

* * *

Llegó la mañana. Tyler se había esfumado, Dylan, John, Sebastian y Andrew se encontraban en el suelo, no tardarían en despertar. Me levanté lentamente y miré mi cuerpo, mi camisa estaba rota y había sangre por doquier, mis heridas constaban de profundos rasguños que tardarían un rato en cerrarse. 

Pude escuchar el corazón de Viviana afuera de la casa, dentro de la camioneta. Salí y Viviana al verme abrió rápidamente la puerta de la camioneta y corrió a mis brazos. 

— Dios santo ¿estás bien? Quise entrar a ayudar, pero escuché ruidos desagradables y sé que no querías que me lastimara. Estaba tan preocupada ¿cómo están todos? ¿Están bien? 

— Tranquila, estamos bien — dije tomando su rostro entre mis manos, acariciando sus mejillas para tranquilizarla —. Tyler se fue — la decepción y la tristeza se adueñó de los ojos de Viviana.

— ¿Ahora qué haremos? — preguntó entre lágrimas. 

— Ahora, iremos todos a casa a descansar. Fue una noche difícil, y tenemos que recargar energía para lo que sea que venga. ¿Dormiste en la camioneta toda la noche? ¿Por qué no fuiste a casa?

— No podía dejarlos, mucho menos podía dejarte a ti — besé sus labios y volví a abrazarla. 

Que afortunado era de tener a Viviana González en mi vida, incluso en los momentos más difíciles. 


	26. Pesadillas

Después de la noche de luna llena, no se volvieron a reportar más desapariciones, Beacon Hills estaba en paz; pero nosotros no lo estábamos, debido a que no había señal alguna de Alex y Tyler. No sabíamos que harían ahora, pero algo tramaban. 

— No estás durmiendo bien ¿verdad? — preguntó Viviana mientras preparaba el desayuno —. No necesito ser loba para notar tu cansancio. 

— Ha sido un poco difícil conciliar el sueño, considerando que Alex y Tyler están allá afuera. Alex ya te lastimó una vez, recién te quitaron los puntos, no quiero que vuelvas a salir herida. 

— Derek, una batalla no es una batalla si no hay heridas y cicatrices. No puedes evitar que me lastimen, así como yo no puedo evitar que te lastimen a ti o a la manada. Me duele cada vez que uno de los chicos sale lastimado, o cuando tú sales herido que se ha vuelto bastante constante, pero por más que me duela es algo que debo de aceptar. 

— No quiero perderte, no quiero perder a nadie más así como perdí a Tyler, eso es todo — Viviana soltó un suspiro y me abrazó, era justo lo que necesitaba, lo que ambos necesitábamos. 

— Te exiges demasiado Derek, y no reconoces el gran trabajo que has hecho como alfa, como amigo y como novio. Cargas con mucha culpa y créeme, sé lo que se siente, pero debes saber que hay cosas fuera de tu control, y no debes culparte por ello — sostuve a Viviana más cerca de mí, aspirando su aroma y tratando de olvidar todo lo que estaba ocurriendo en nuestras vidas. 

— Extraño nuestras mañanas caseras, donde podíamos quedarnos todo el día encerrados sin preocupación alguna, podíamos quedarnos hasta tarde en la cama, abrazándonos y besándonos. Me siento tan bien estando contigo, y solo contigo — Viviana me miró a los ojos, acariciando mi cabello y sonriendo levemente. 

— Estos son sólo retos que vamos a enfrentar a lo largo de nuestras vidas, pero hay algo que siempre debes recordar. 

— ¿Qué cosa? — pregunté acercándome lentamente a sus labios.

— Que nuestro amor es más fuerte que cualquier reto que la vida nos ponga — respondió en un susurro. Corté los pocos centímetros que habían entre nosotros, besándola apasionadamente, acercando su cuerpo al mío entre caricias y más besos. Cargué a Viviana y la coloqué en la barra sin dejar de besarla, saboreando cada parte de ella. 

Y sólo así pude olvidarme de todo, al menos por unos momentos. 

* * *

El departamento estaba repleto de agua. Caminaba, y con cada paso que daba sentía mis pies mojados y mi cuerpo helado. Estaba completamente solo, o eso creía hasta que vi unos ojos rojos al fondo del departamento, y en esa dirección el agua se tornaba en un color rojo oscuro. Podía oler la sangre, podía sentir el dolor y el sufrimiento. 

Cuando volví a mirar a mi alrededor, todo estaba en llamas, gritos retumbaban mis oídos. Me agaché tapándome los oídos para no escuchar más, estaba comenzando a doler. Los sentimientos de ira, furia, dolor y pérdida crecían dentro de mí, consumiéndome por completo. 

— Basta ¡basta! 

— Derek ¡despierta! — me levanté exaltado, sudado y con pánico. Estaba de vuelta en el departamento, en la cama con Viviana, todo estaba como siempre había estado —. No parabas de moverte y de gritar ¿tuviste una pesadilla? — asentí, tratando de contener los lágrimas.

Pero por primera vez, me rompí.

Eran pocas veces las que lloraba, siempre me consideré alguien frío que prefería mantener sus sentimientos guardados, sobre todo los malos sentimientos. Esta vez no pude contenerme más, lo solté absolutamente todo entre lágrimas y sollozos.

— Mi familia está muerta, tuve que enviar a mi hermana y a mi tío lejos para mantenerlos a salvo. Tuve que transformar a unos chicos inocentes y vulnerables para formar mi propia manada y no estar solo el resto de mi vida. He tenido que verte varias veces lastimada o en situaciones de riesgo, porque me amas tanto y no sé que hice para merecer ese amor. Estoy tan cansado de esto — Viviana no dijo palabra alguna, sabía que en este instante ninguna palabra podría consolarme o hacerme sentir mejor. Lo único que hizo fue abrazarme, dejarme llorar en su hombro el resto de la noche.

Sólo necesitaba eso, sólo la necesitaba a ella.


	27. Escape

Las desapariciones pararon, pero ataques de animales nocturnos hacia personas inocentes comenzaron. Nadie podía acercarse al bosque, debido a que empezaron a reportarse personas gravemente heridas. Sabíamos que eran Alex, Tyler y todos los chicos que habían transformado, y esto era un riesgo para nuestra especie, podíamos ser descubiertos en cualquier momento, y no necesitábamos de nuevo la presencia de cazadores en Beacon Hills. 

Cada noche, salíamos al bosque para tratar de detenerlos. Alex había entrenado muy bien a estos nuevos lobos, pero siempre lográbamos vencerlos y hacer que huyeran, lo malo es que al día siguiente volvían a aparecer como si aún no aprendieran la lección de no meterse con nosotros. No queríamos asesinarlos, sin embargo las opciones se nos acababan. 

— Es suficiente — dijo Viviana una noche cuando regresamos del bosque. Ella no iba con nosotros por su seguridad, se quedaba esperándonos para ayudar a curarnos cuando volviéramos —. Estoy cansada de esto, estoy cansada de quedarme aquí preocupada mientras ustedes están allá afuera arriesgando sus vidas. Esto es exactamente lo que quiere Alex, debilitarlos lo suficiente con estas ridículas batallas con los nuevos lobos, para sorprenderlos con un ataque y vencerlos fácilmente — en parte, Viviana tenía razón, todo esto era una distracción para lo que realmente estaba planeando Alex. 

— No podemos dejar que más personas salgan heridas, Beacon Hills merece estar en paz — dijo Andrew.

— Lo sé, pero ¿pueden pensar un momento en el bienestar de ustedes? — los ojos de Viviana reflejaban clara preocupación. Ella quería lo mejor para todos, sin que nadie salga herido, tiene un corazón tan bueno y puro que es capaz de arriesgar su vida por todos, pero no dejar que nadie arriesgue su vida por ella, y es por eso que la amaba tanto —. Tengo una idea. Hay que irnos de aquí, escaparnos de todo aunque sea por unos días. Alex se dará cuenta que no han ido al bosque y comenzará a buscarlos, nos acechara como todo un lobo, y cuando llegué a nosotros estaremos listos para pelear. 

— No suena mal — respondió Dylan. 

— Tengo una cabaña en las montañas, en las partes más lejanas del bosque. La adquirí hace tiempo en caso de emergencias, en casos como este, así que podemos ir ahí sin problema alguno — agregó John.

— ¿Tienes una cabaña? ¡Siempre he querido vivir en una cabaña! ¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes? — dijo Sebastian emocionado, rompiendo la tensión que todos sentíamos. 

— Podríamos estar viviendo ahí en vez de vivir en este viejo edificio — fulminé a Andrew con la mirada cuando lo escuché decir esas palabras, su sonrisa inmediatamente se desvaneció y Viviana empezó a reír. 

— Chicos, no es el lugar, son las personas. A donde sea que vayamos, si estamos juntos, estamos en casa — la manada sonrió ante las palabras de Viviana.

— Creo que nos hemos olvidado un poco de eso, y Derek es el que más lo ha olvidado. Más que una manada, somos una familia, y una familia siempre se apoya y se ama a pesar de los obstáculos y los errores. Tyler nos habrá dado la espalda, pero fue su decisión, nadie más tiene la culpa, debemos quedarnos con la tranquilidad y la satisfacción de que le dimos lo mejor de nosotros. Estamos juntos en esto desde el momento uno, y seguirá siendo así — Dylan al terminar su pequeño discurso, por primera vez nos dimos un abrazo grupal, un abrazo de manada y de familia. 

Fue en ese instante cuando me di cuenta que si los chicos seguían conmigo, era porque querían estarlo. 

Y yo también quería estar con ellos. 

* * *

Antes del amanecer, tomamos rumbo a la cabaña de John. Era una cabaña bastante grande y cómoda, desde que entramos por la puerta sentimos calidez y tranquilidad, justo lo que necesitábamos. 

— Esto es perfecto — dijo Viviana mirando por la ventana de nuestra habitación. Me coloqué detrás de ella, abrazándola y besando su mejilla. 

— Tú lo haces más perfecto.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que Alex tarde en encontrarnos? 

— No te preocupes por eso. Estamos aquí para descansar, para escapar, tú lo dijiste ¿no? — Viviana volteó hacia mí suspirando, masajeé levemente su cadera. 

— Sí, sé lo que dije, pero es inevitable no preocuparme. Mi novio es un lobo, mis mejores amigos son lobos, así que los riesgos son más constantes. 

— ¿Y te arrepientes? — Viviana negó con la cabeza. 

— ¿Cómo podría arrepentirme cuando tengo al amor de mi vida justo frente a mí? — dicho eso, la besé profundamente.

Luego de tantas noches sin dormir gracias a las pesadillas, finalmente tuve una noche de paz, sin pesadilla alguna. 

Una semana pasó, fue una semana muy tranquila y agradable donde pudimos conectar y divertirnos, nos hacía demasiada falta. Estábamos al tanto de las noticias de Beacon Hills, y nos dimos cuenta que desde nos fuimos, los ataques también se fueron, lo que significaba que la idea de Viviana había funcionado, ahora nos tocaba esperar a que Alex nos encontrara. 

— ¡Derek! — el grito de Andrew nos despertó a Viviana y a mí de un salto. 

— ¿Qué sucede? — pregunté. 

— Alex y su manada están por venir, están a tan sólo unos kilómetros, podemos olfatearlos — después de una semana entera, ya era hora que nos encontraran. 

— Bien, prepárense todos para pelear — Andrew asintió y salió de la habitación. Viviana y yo nos paramos de la cama, nos cambiamos y salimos, pero a mitad del pasillo me detuve —. Escóndete en el armario de nuestra habitación. 

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

— Sólo hazlo, por favor. 

— Pero... — antes de que dijera algo más, la besé para callarla. 

— Te amo — y a velocidad de lobo, me alejé.

* * *

> _Viviana's P.O.V_

* * *

Sabía que Derek tramaba algo, no por nada me pidió que me escondiera. Corrí al armario, encerrándome y encontrando un arco nuevo con bastantes flechas de metal. Sonreí, entendiendo a la perfección el plan de Derek.

Los nuevos lobos de la manada de Alex no sabían de mí, tal vez Alex les haya contado sobre mí, la famosa novia del alfa, pero no podían olfatear mi aroma para encontrarme si nunca lo habían olfateado antes. Mientras los chicos peleaban, yo entraría al ataque, sería el arma secreta. 

Minutos después, pude escuchar los gruñidos de lobo. Estaba a punto de salir del armario, pero escuché pasos acercándose.

— Sé que estás aquí Viviana ¿por qué no haces esto más fácil para ambos y sales de tu escondite? — dijo la voz de Tyler. Me quedé callada, esperando el momento exacto para salir —. Derek está muy ocupado allá abajo para subir a protegerte, así que sólo somos tú y yo. Sal por las buenas, o te haré salir por las malas — seguí en silencio, sintiendo como se acercaba cada vez más a la puerta del armario —. Me imagino que fuiste tú la que tuvo la idea de huir de Beacon Hills, de escapar como todas unas gallinas ¿no querías que tus lobitos siguieran lastimándose? Todos se volvieron en unas malditas nenas desde que llegaste a nuestras vidas. ¿Qué harás ahora, Viviana González? ¿Tratar de sacar mi lado bueno de nuevo, con tus estúpidas palabras de sentimentalismo? Eso no será suficiente — y justo cuando Tyler abrió la puerta, lancé la flecha que ya tenía preparada. Tyler me miró sorprendido para luego mirarse a sí mismo, la flecha le había atravesado el abdomen y no tardó en caer de rodillas. Me acerqué a él quitándole con fuerza la flecha, haciendo que más sangre saliera de su cuerpo y aullará de dolor.

— Seré sentimental, pero también puedo apagar mi corazón y hacerte sufrir sin remordimiento alguno — la herida tardaría en cerrarse debido al metal, así que sin miedo y sin mirar atrás salí de la habitación. 

Brinqué desde el segundo piso y caí de pie, sorprendiendo a los nuevos lobos. Se veían muy jóvenes, Alex había escogido bien y los había entrenado bien, pero creo que se le olvidó mencionar que la novia del alfa era más que una cara bonita. Se acercaron a mí listos para atacar, pero inmediatamente retrocedieron cuando levanté el arco y comencé a lanzar flechas. Cuando vieron que las heridas de la flecha eran muy profundas, ni siquiera quisieron intentar detenerme. 

— Vaya, usar a tu novia como arma secreta, muy inteligente Derek Hale — dijo Alex entrando a la cabaña, deteniendo la batalla por completo. Derek tomó mi mano cuando Alex entró, Andrew y John se colocaron de un lado y Dylan junto a Sebastian se colocaron del otro lado —. Mi manada es más grande que la suya, creo que se pudieron dar cuenta de eso. 

— Pero nosotros somos más unidos y fuertes — respondió Andrew.

— Pero la mayor diferencia aquí es el alfa — los ojos de Alex cambiaron al color rojo. Derek me había explicado que cuando Alex transformara a su primer lobo, se convertiría en alfa. Un lobo solo puede ser alfa cuando transforma a otro o cuando es elegido por una manada —. Es evidente quien es el mejor alfa. 

— Un alfa lucha con y por su manada, no los envía como carnada — dijo Derek, Alex simplemente sonrió.

— Esto sólo fue un entrenamiento. Mañana por la mañana te enviaré una dirección, vayan ahí en dos días para la verdadera batalla — y guiñando el ojo, junto a todos sus lobos, desapareció. 

— Tyler ya no está arriba, Alex debió habérselo llevado — anunció John luego de limpiar todo el desastre.

— El Tyler que conocemos ya no está, y no creo que lo recuperemos — dije mientras Derek me abrazaba y besaba mi cabeza para consolarme. 

— Lo importante es que todos estamos bien, y si pudimos salir de esta, lo que suceda en dos días será pan comido. 

— Ya quiero volver a usar mi nuevo arco. Gracias Derek, por confiar en mí lo suficiente para ser el truco bajo la manga — Derek sonrió acariciando mi mejilla. 

— El mejor truco del mundo — respondió besándome suavemente. 


	28. Media luna

Los siguientes dos días fueron días de entrenamiento constante, sabíamos que tendríamos que pelear lo mejor posible contra la manada de Alex. Un número desconocido le envió un mensaje a Derek, en dicho mensaje se encontraba la dirección en la que nos reuniríamos al anochecer. 

Estábamos nerviosos, pero eso no nos detenía; en cambio, nos impulsaba. Derek nos necesitaba fuertes, Derek sobre todo me necesitaba a mí así como yo lo necesitaba a él. 

— Ya casi es de noche — dijo Derek mirando por la ventana, acaricié su brazo y deposité un beso en su mejilla. 

— Todo saldrá bien, tengo un buen presentimiento.

— Sé que no te arrepientes de nada, a pesar de todo lo que has tenido que pasar estando conmigo y la manada, pero realmente lo siento, lo siento por todo. Luego de la dura vida que tuviste que llevar en tu pasado, merecías algo mejor que esto. 

— Merecía amor y felicidad, y es justo lo que tú me has dado — Derek me miró a los ojos, acariciando mi mejilla y juntando nuestras frentes. 

— Te amo, y agradezco tanto que la luna te haya escogido para mí, como mi mate — sonreí por lo bajo.

— Te amo más — y se lo demostré con un profundo y suave beso. 

La noche finalmente cayó con una brillante media luna, nos subimos todos a la camioneta y nos dirigimos al punto de encuentro. La dirección nos llevaba a las afueras de Beacon Hills, en una casa completamente abandonada. 

— Están adentro, puedo olerlos — dijo Andrew cuando bajamos de la camioneta.

— Siento que esto será como las escondidas, pero escondidas mortales — comentó Dylan tratando de alivianar el ambiente. 

— ¿Están listos? — preguntó Derek. 

— Siempre listos — respondieron John y Sebastian al unísono. 

— Recuerden, estos nuevos lobos son fuertes debido a que fueron recién transformados, pero nosotros tenemos más experiencia y eso nos da ventaja. Yo me encargo de Alex, ustedes encárguense de los demás — ordenó Derek, asentimos como respuesta.

— Estaremos bien, confío en ustedes. 

— Y nosotros confiamos en ti — agregó Andrew provocándome una sonrisa. 

Tomando un profundo respiro, entramos a la casa abandonada. Derek antes de entrar por la puerta me susurró al oído un "te amo", esas simples palabras fueron suficientes para dar lo mejor de mí esta noche. 

— Dylan tiene razón, esto será como las escondidas — dijo la voz de Alex en medio de la oscuridad, solamente podíamos ver sus ojos rojos —. Con quien se encuentren, tendrán que pelear. No se vale pelear juntos ¿oyeron Derek y Viviana? Si alguien va a pelear conmigo, será Derek y solo Derek. Que comiencen los juegos — y así, los ojos rojos desaparecieron. 

Cada quien tomó lados distintos, Derek y yo nos miramos una última vez antes de separarnos, diciéndonos todo lo que sentíamos con una sola mirada. 

En cada habitación que entraba había un lobo esperándome, era fácil derribarlos sin necesidad de usar el arco, pero la dificultad aumentaba más así que comencé a lanzar flechas por doquier. 

Cuando subí al segundo piso, fui derribada por tres lobos, golpeándome fuertemente en la cabeza. Incluso con la vista nublada debido al golpe, logré pelear contra ellos y dejarlos inconscientes. 

Tomé rápidamente mi arco y subí al segundo piso, con la frente en alto en caso de que alguien se me atravesara. No se escuchaba ruido alguno en este piso, escuchaba a los lejos los gruñidos y los aullidos de los demás, pero aquí no se escuchaba nada. 

— Me encontraste antes que Derek, impresionante, peleas mejor que los mismísimos lobos — me di la vuelta, observando la sonrisa maliciosa de Alex. 

— Me alegra haberte encontrado, así puedo acabar contigo yo misma — lancé el arco a lo lejos y fui contra Alex, golpeándolo antes de que pudiera encajarme sus colmillos. Esta era la primera vez que peleaba con un lobo, era totalmente distinto a pelear contra un humano. 

Alex me tomó del cuello, sintiendo sus garras atravesar lentamente mi piel.

— Alex, no hagas esto — dije con la poca respiración que me quedaba. 

— Tranquila, no te voy a asesinar, eso sería un desperdicio de potencial — Alex me tiró al suelo, me recargué en la pared tratando de recuperar la vista y la respiración, pero entonces sentí sus colmillos en mi brazo.

Ni siquiera pude gritar, abrí la boca pero ningún ruido salió, sólo pude soltar un ruido de sorpresa cuando vi a Tyler derribar a Alex. 

— ¿¡Qué rayos has hecho?! — gritó Tyler acorralando a Alex contra la pared —. Hiciste lo mismo que Derek hizo conmigo. 

— Pero ella si servirá para algo, no como tú — y en cuestión de segundos, Tyler estaba haciendo pedazos el cuerpo de Alex. 

Tyler levantó la mirada, se acercó lentamente a mí y me ayudó a ponerme de pie. 

— Tyler... — no sabía que decir, los ojos se me llenaron de lágrimas cuando Tyler arrancó un pedazo de su camisa para vendar la mordida en mi brazo.

— Estarás bien, lo prometo. 

— ¿Viviana? — dijo Derek desde abajo. 

— ¡Derek! — corrí escaleras abajo y me lancé a sus brazos, dejando las lágrimas salir mientras él me sostenía con fuerza. 

Todos se encontraban bien, heridos, pero bien. Dirigimos nuestra vista hacia Tyler, quien se acercaba a nosotros con pasos lentos. 

— Me encargué de Alex yo mismo, ya no tienen de que preocuparse. 

— Gracias — respondió Derek sin soltarme.

— ¿Volverás con nosotros? — Dylan preguntó con un poco de esperanza, a lo que Tyler sonrió levemente.

— Son demasiados buenos para mí, siempre lo fueron y no supe valorarlo. No hay lugar para alguien como yo en la manada. 

— Siempre tendrás un lugar con nosotros Tyler, eres parte de la familia, y a partir de ahora me encargaré de hacerte sentir así — dijo Derek, haciendo que la mirada de Tyler se iluminara por completo. 

Lo siguiente que sucedió fue en cámara lenta. Dos lobos se levantaron y derribaron a Tyler, retrocedimos al instante e incluso caímos al suelo, viendo como Tyler era devorado. Aunque lo intentáramos, no podíamos hacer nada al respecto, porque cuando alguien asesina al alfa de una manada, los betas se encargan de terminar con ese alguien, hasta la muerte. 

Derek me tapó los ojos para que no presenciará la horrible escena, escuchamos como todos los lobos salían de la inconsciencia y acto seguido de la casa abandonada, convirtiéndose inmediatamente en omegas y dejándonos solos. Nos levantamos y nos acercamos a Tyler, quien poco a poco perdía la vida. 

— Lo lamento, enserio lo lamento — dijo un Tyler herido, entre lágrimas y sangre. 

Y su corazón dejó de latir con esas últimas palabras. 

— Murió salvándome — dije en un sollozo, siendo abrazada por Derek. 

Con el corazón roto, salimos y fuimos a la camioneta, y antes de subir levanté la mirada observando la media luna. Sonreí, pero mi sonrisa se desvaneció cuando el dolor en mi brazo aumentó. Debido a lo que sucedió, nadie se había cuenta que Alex me había mordido, yo intenté ignorarlo y Tyler murió con el secreto. 

— ¿Qué te pasa? — preguntó Derek, quitando la venda improvisada de Tyler. Su rostro cambió por completo cuando vio de lo que se trataba —. ¿Alex te mordió? ¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes?

— Estoy bien, no es nada grave — estaba mintiendo, porque no estaba para nada bien, este dolor era el dolor más fuerte que había sentido. Derek me sostenía mientras yo me tambaleaba debido al dolor y el ardor. 

— Se va a transformar, debemos volver a casa ¡ahora! — Derek me cargó y subimos a la camioneta. Andrew manejó a toda velocidad, los demás me tomaban de la mano tratando de quitarme el dolor. 

— La luna, es muy hermosa ¿no lo creen?

— Derek, está delirando — dijo Sebastian. Sabía que todos estaban cerca de mí, pero por alguna razón los escuchaba muy lejos. 

— ¡Andrew acelera! — al llegar y bajar, corrimos al edificio. Suavemente, Derek me colocó sobre una mesa, sin soltar en ningún momento mi mano.

— Sabes lo que va a pasar si se transforma ¿verdad? Alex está muerto, Tyler igual, así que Viviana al ser la última que Alex mordió, se convertirá en alfa y todos los lobos volverán a ella. Tendrá que liderar a una manada salvaje e incontrolable — comentó John, aumentando mi preocupación.

— Corta la mordida, y al momento que la cortes muérdeme, así me transformaré siendo tu beta y todo saldrá bien — dije la primera idea que se me vino a la mente. 

— Viviana, la mordida sólo te da dos alternativas: sobrevives y te transformas, o mueres — respondió Derek. A pesar del dolor y las lágrimas corriendo por mis mejillas, sonreí.

— Tomaré el riesgo. Te amo, recuerda eso siempre.

— Derek, es ahora o nunca — intervino Dylan. 

Derek tomó un cuchillo y cortó la mordida de Alex. Solté todos los gritos que había contenido, y grité aún más cuando Derek me mordió.

Los recuerdos pasaron frente a mis ojos, todos los recuerdos desde el instante que conocí a Derek, los besos, las palabras y las caricias. 

Todo eso desapareció, y caí hacia el abismo. 


	29. Renacer

> _Derek's P.O.V_

* * *

Mientras Viviana gritaba, sus ojos cambiaban a un bellísimo color azul, sus heridas poco a poco se cerraban y podía sentir nueva fuerza entrando a su cuerpo. Todo parecía ir bien, hasta que entonces Viviana dejó de gritar y cerró los ojos, cayendo completamente inconsciente. 

— ¿Amor? — pregunté, apretando su mano suavemente para tratar de sentir su pulso.

— Derek, no escucho sus latidos — dijo Sebastian con la voz entrecortada. Yo tampoco escuchaba sus latidos, pero me negaba a aceptar que la mordida no funcionó, me negaba a aceptar una vida sin Viviana. Comencé a practicarle primeros auxilios, desesperado, buscando una mínima señal de que Viviana siguiera con vida, que aún hubiera una oportunidad de traerla de vuelta. 

El ambiente de incertidumbre inmediatamente cambó a un ambiente de tristeza, escuché como los chicos lloraban mientras yo seguía intentando reanimar a Viviana. 

— Se ha ido — dijo Dylan entre sollozos, a lo que me negué.

— No, no se ha ido y no se irá, tiene que despertar.

— Derek, detente — intervino Andrew tocando mi hombro. Volteé a mirarlo entre lágrimas, negando con la cabeza —. Se ha ido — volví a dirigir mi vista hacia Viviana, quien aún yacía inmóvil sobre la mesa, sin respiración, sin pulso y sin latidos.

Sin vida.

— No, no de nuevo. He perdido de nuevo al amor de mi vida en mis brazos, no puede ser cierto — me rompí en un llanto, siendo abrazado por Andrew. Mi llanto se volvió más intenso cuando los recuerdos de la pérdida de Paige también en mis brazos llegaron a mi mente, cuando todos los momentos con Viviana pasaron frente a mis ojos. ¿Qué había hecho tan mal para que la vida me castigara de esta manera? ¿Arrebatándome a la chica que amo, a mi mate?

De un de repente, escuché un pequeño latido. 

Todos levantamos la mirada al escucharlo, y en cuestión de segundos, más latidos se escucharon. Entonces, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Viviana se levantó de la mesa a velocidad de lobo, alejándose y dándonos la espalda. Observamos las garras salir de sus manos, leves gruñidos salir de su boca. 

— ¿Viviana? — preguntó John, yo seguía anonadado. Viviana lentamente se dio la vuelta, dejándonos admirar sus ojos azules, su rostro de loba, sus garras y colmillos. 

Incluso de esta manera, se miraba preciosa. 

— Funcionó, realmente ha funcionado — dije con lágrimas de felicidad, viendo como Viviana volvía a su forma humana y sonreía. 

— ¿Creíste que ibas a librarte de mí? 

— Nunca quiero librarme de ti — corrí hacia ella, besándola profundamente al instante que sentí su rostro entre mis manos. La abracé, olfateando su aroma, que ahora era más fuerte y atractivo —. Hueles a mí, a mi beta.

— Te amo tanto, mi alfa — dijo mirándome a los ojos, acaricié su mejilla y sonreí.

— No sabes lo bien que se escucha eso.

— ¿No hay abrazo para nosotros? — preguntó Andrew haciendo a Viviana reír. Se separó de mí y corrió hacia los chicos, dejándose abrazar por cada uno de ellos.

— Nos diste un susto de muerte, no vuelvas a hacernos eso — comentó John. 

— Voy a asesinarte yo mismo si vuelves a espantarnos así — agregó Sebastian. Escuchar la adorable risa de Viviana, hacía todo más perfecto. 

— Veo que me quieren demasiado — respondió ella.

— ¡Pues claro! Eres Viviana González, la novia y mate del alfa, la chica más increíble, fuerte y valiente, y sobre todo una gran amiga con un gran corazón. Te amamos, eres lo mejor de todos nosotros. 

— Concuerdo con Dylan — dije, besando la mejilla de Viviana. 

— Y ustedes son lo mejor de mí, mi adorada manada y familia — y los lobos de la manada Hale se abrazaron grupalmente, demostrando todo su amor y cariño.

* * *

Ver a Viviana en el bosque, bajo la luna, en esta nueva forma, eres lo más bello que mis ojos podían admirar. 

— Eres genial como loba y genial como humana ¿qué más puedo pedir? — dije mientras caminábamos por el bosque. 

— Tienes a la novia perfecta y yo tengo al novio perfecto, nos complementamos — respondió tomando mi mano —. Derek ¿por qué mis ojos de lobo son azules? Noté que los chicos y los betas de Alex tenían ojos amarillos. 

— Todos los betas tienen ojos amarillos, excepto los que hayan cometido algún asesinato. Antes de que mis ojos cambiaran a rojo al convertirme en alfa, mis ojos solían ser azules. 

— ¿Asesinaste a alguien?

— Sí, a Paige. 

— Espera — interrumpió, deteniéndose y colocándose frente a mí —. Dijiste que la mordida la había matado.

— En teoría. La mordida ya la estaba matando, era demasiado el dolor que ella estaba soportando y que yo trataba de quitar. Paige me pidió que terminara con su sufrimiento, quería irse en paz. No estoy orgulloso de lo que hice, por eso no lo mencioné antes — el rostro duro de Viviana volvió a ser un rostro suave y sereno. 

— Le diste aunque sea unos últimos momentos de paz, todo fue más rápido y se fue sin dolor, sabiendo que la amabas.

— Uno de los peores dolores a los que me he enfrentado es que alguien que amas muera en tus brazos. Lo sufrí con Paige, y lo volví a sufrir contigo, creyendo que te había perdido — Viviana tomó mis manos. 

— Jamás me vas a perder, porque lo nuestro es para siempre, no importa lo que suceda en el futuro, no importa si estamos juntos o separados. Cuando te conocí, me trajiste de vuelta a la vida, dándome amor y felicidad, sobre todo dándome la familia que siempre quise tener. Con cada reto que superamos, me doy cuenta que nuestro amor es fuerte y eterno, y seguirá siendo así para siempre. Ahora, me has dado la oportunidad de renacer, transformándome en loba. Te amo, y estoy lista para este nuevo capítulo juntos. 

Viviana me robó las palabras, lo único que pude hacer fue besarla bajo la luna, demostrándole que también estaba listo para continuar nuestra historia.


	30. Reencuentros

**PARTE 3**

* * *

> _Viviana's P.O.V_

* * *

No tardé mucho en adaptarme a ser una loba, considerando que llevaba bastante tiempo conviviendo con lobos y que mi novio era un mismismo alfa. Me sentía más viva que nunca, con fuerza y mucho potencial, creo que siempre estuve destinada a ser una loba, y a pesar de las dificultades tales como las noches de luna llena y perder el control debido a tanta fuerza, no me arrepentía de ser quien soy ahora. 

Después de todo, tenía a Derek Hale como mi mate y mi ancla.

— Aún no me acostumbro a todo esto de poder oler y percibir los sentimientos de los demás — le dije a Derek mientras me sentaba a su lado en el sillón. Involuntariamente, colocó su brazo sobre mis hombros. 

— Se te hará normal con el paso del tiempo. 

— Percibo mucha nostalgia por parte de Andrew, es evidente que extraña a alguien.

— ¿Recuerdas cuando nos ayudaste en la noche de luna llena? Andrew te contó que su ancla era su mejor amiga. La amaba, así que ahí tienes tu respuesta sobre a quien extraña — Marla, recordé el nombre de la chica. 

— ¿No ha intentado volver a contactarla? ¿Volver a recuperar lo que tenían? 

— No que yo sepa — solté un suspiro y me acurruqué más al lado de Derek.

— Es horrible, amar a una persona y no poder estar con ella, como si la vida no los quisiera juntos. 

— Pero si es amor verdadero, de alguna manera u otra vuelven a encontraste, desafiando al destino y a la vida misma.

— Y a la muerte también, tú y yo lo hemos comprobado — Derek besó mi cabeza. 

— No quiero comprobarlo de nuevo, no quiero sentir ese miedo de perderte nunca más — lo miré a los ojos y sonreí levemente.

— Te amo — respondí besando sus labios.

Derek tenía razón, si es amor verdadero, las personas vuelven a encontrarse, incluso años después. Sería yo quien desafiaría a la vida, por Andrew, porque merece estar con la chica que ama al igual que yo estoy con el chico que amo.

El resto de la semana, me dediqué a investigar por todo el internet sobre el paradero de Marla. Andrew en su habitación tenía una vieja foto con ella, así que sin que él se diera cuenta, tomé la foto para poder buscar a Marla más rápido y reconocerla. 

Empecé a estresarme, no encontraba absolutamente nada, ni siquiera una red social o algo parecido. 

— ¿Todo bien? — preguntó Derek besando mi mejilla y masajeando mis hombros. Me encontraba sentada en la mesa, frente a mi laptop haciendo mi búsqueda diaria sobre Marla. 

— No encuentro a la mejor amiga de Andrew por ningún lado, pero no quiero rendirme aún. 

— ¿Cómo dices que se llama?

— Marla. 

— Tiene el mismo nombre que la escritora que vendrá a una firma de libros aquí en Beacon Hills. 

— Espera ¿qué? ¿Cuándo?

— Vi el anuncio ayer en la biblioteca, si mal no recuerdo la firma de libros será hoy en la tarde. 

— Hay que ir ahora ¡tal vez sea ella! — emocionada, tomé mi chaqueta y junto a Derek, nos dirigimos a la biblioteca de Beacon Hills. 

Varias personas estaban saliendo de la biblioteca cuando llegamos, la firma de libros al parecer ya había acabado. Al entrar, pudimos ver a la escritora guardando sus cosas. 

Miré la foto y luego volví a mirarla a ella. En definitiva era la Marla de Andrew, eran idénticas. 

— Se parecen mucho, debe ser ella —dijo Derek, a lo que asentí con una sonrisa. 

— Es el destino — guardé la foto en mi bolsillo y nos acercamos lentamente a Marla. 

— ¿Marla? — preguntó Derek, haciendo que Marla levantara la vista hacia nosotros. 

— Sí, soy yo — respondió sonriente —. La firma de libros terminó hace unos minutos, pero puedo firmarles algo si gustan, no tengo prisa. 

— Muchas gracias, pero en realidad nuestra visita tiene otro propósito — saqué la foto y se la entregué —. ¿Reconoces al chico de la foto? — pregunté. Marla tomó la foto y al mirarla, su rostro cambió por completo. Pude escuchar su corazón acelerarse, Derek y yo percibimos sus sentimientos encontrados.

— Andrew — respondió al fin —. ¿Lo conocen?

— Es nuestro amigo. Lo conocí un tiempo después de que llegara aquí a Beacon Hills, hemos sido amigos desde entonces y me llegó a contar sobre ti — contestó Derek.

— Yo lo conocí después que Derek, pero ha sido un gran amigo desde el primer momento, es maravilloso, y te extraña mucho. 

— ¿Saben lo que ocurrió entre nosotros? — Derek asintió.

— Ustedes dos eran mejores amigos, pero todo cambió cuando asesinaron a sus padres. Los asesinos lo estaban buscando, así que para protegerse escapó junto a sus abuelos. Sus abuelos también fueron asesinados hace un par de años, a él le dispararon, pero lo encontré y pude ayudarlo a sobrevivir.

— Dios, no merecía perder a su familia. Me alegra saber que no está solo y después de todo lo que sufrió, encontró a una nueva familia. Todo este tiempo creí que no volvería a saber de él, pero aquí estoy, en el mismo lugar donde él se encuentra, no sé si sea casualidad o destino — observé la portada del libro de Marla, el libro se llamaba "Tan cerca pero tan lejos".

— El libro es sobre tu historia con Andrew ¿cierto? — Marla bajó la mirada y asintió.

— Tal vez Andrew y yo nos separamos, pero en mi corazón lo seguía sintiendo cerca de mí. Cursi, lo sé, ni siquiera sé porque a tantas personas les gusta mi libro.

— Debes escribir de maravilla, estoy segura de eso. Soy Viviana por cierto, y él es Derek. 

— Un gusto en conocerlos. Díganle a Andrew que le mando saludos — Marla tomó sus cosas rápidamente y salió. Derek y yo compartimos miradas de confusión. 

— ¿Qué rayos fue eso? — cuestionó Derek.

— No lo sé, iré detrás de ella — salí de la biblioteca corriendo, logrando a alcanzar a Marla en el estacionamiento —. ¡Espera! — grité, haciendo que se detuviera y se diera la vuelta —. ¿Piensas irte así nada más? ¿No quieres ver a Andrew? Después de años, por fin lo has encontrado ¿y enserio quieres irte?

— He cambiado, y estoy segura que él también ha cambiado. 

— Pero evidentemente el amor que se tienen no ha cambiado. Si tan sólo supieras lo mucho que te extraña, y tú también debes extrañarlo para haber escrito un libro entero sobre él — Marla suspiró.

— No soy buena con los sentimientos, y todo esto me causa bastante sentimientos que odio no poder controlar. 

— A veces es bueno perder aunque sea un poco el control. Por favor, ven con nosotros, te llevaremos con Andrew — dije extendiendo mi mano. Marla soltó un suspiro, y segundos después la tomó, provocándome una leve sonrisa. 

No tardamos mucho en llegar al edificio. Cuando entramos, el primero en salir de su habitación fue Andrew. 

— ¿Dónde esta...? — Andrew no pudo continuar con su pregunta al ver a Marla, quien solo pudo sonreír. 

— Hola, Andrew. 

— Marla — dijo, con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora. 


	31. Lágrimas y recuerdos

> _Andrew's P.O.V_

* * *

Después de tantos años, Marla por fin se encontraba frente a mí, hermosa como el mismo día que tuve que alejarme de ella, hermosa como siempre lo ha sido ante mis ojos. Estaba sorprendido, confundido y con muchas preguntas, pero sólo la abracé. En estos instantes agradecía totalmente ser un lobo, porque podía escuchar con claridad el latido de su bello corazón, olfatear su divino aroma de humana, podía sentirlo absolutamente todo de una manera más increíble. 

Habrán pasado años, pero mis sentimientos hacia ella no habían cambiado; y por su aroma, sabía que sus sentimientos tampoco habían cambiado. 

— Te extrañé tanto — dije con un nudo en la garganta, a punto de soltarme en lágrimas.

— Yo también — respondió, separándose y mirándome a los ojos. Levantó su mano y acarició mi mejilla, sonriendo por lo bajo mientras una pequeña lágrima salía de sus ojos —. No has cambiado para nada. 

— ¿Entonces sigo siendo atractivo para ti? — Marla soltó una carcajada y me uní a sus risas. 

— Siempre lo has sido.

— ¿Cómo me encontraste? — pregunté segundos después.

— Llámalo destino o casualidad, o llámalo tus amigos Viviana y Derek — nos volteamos y los miramos, ambos se encontraban tomados de la mano y sonriendo con orgullo.

— Estos últimos días pude percibir bastante tu nostalgia, Derek hizo que me diera cuenta de lo mucho que extrañabas a Marla, así que estuve buscándola. Derek me contó sobre una escritora con el nombre de Marla que vendría a una firma de libros aquí en Beacon Hills, así que fuimos a averiguar si era ella. 

— ¿Y cómo supieron que era ella? — cuestioné, Viviana en ese momento sacó una foto de su bolsillo. Era una foto vieja donde estábamos Marla y yo sonriendo y pasándola bien, esa foto era un tesoro para mí. 

— Saqué la foto de tu habitación sin que te dieras cuenta, espero que no te moleste. 

— Para nada, gracias a ti he vuelto a reencontrarme con mi mejor amiga. 

— ¿No hay agradecimiento para mí? — dijo Derek haciéndonos reír. 

— Enserio gracias, a ambos.

— No hay de que amigo, mereces ser feliz, al igual que yo soy feliz con Viviana — Derek miró a Viviana y le dio un corto beso en los labios.

— Los dejaremos solos — Viviana y Derek subieron a su piso, y Marla y yo entramos a mi habitación. 

— Tus amigos son adorables, se nota lo mucho que se aman — dijo Marla paseándose por la habitación.

— Están total y completamente enamorados.

— Puedo verlo. Así que ¿has vivido aquí todo este tiempo? — asentí.

— Beacon Hills fue el lugar perfecto para esconderme y comenzar de nuevo, con mis abuelos. 

— Derek me contó lo que sucedió, lo lamento mucho. 

— Fue difícil, pero no sabes lo agradecido que estoy que Derek me haya encontrado, me dio otra oportunidad más para comenzar una nueva vida, siendo una mejor persona. 

— Siempre fuiste una gran persona Andrew, merecías algo mejor que perder a tu familia. 

— Y algo mejor que perderte a ti — el rostro de Marla cambió al escucharme decir eso.

— Jamás me perdiste — respondió luego de un largo silencio —. Fui yo la que te perdí, la que tuvo que ver cómo te alejabas, la que tuvo que seguir adelante sin ti, mi mejor amigo, mi confidente. Fue complicado, hacer nuevos amigos, conocer nuevos entornos sin tener tu apoyo, pero logré hacerlo, logré sobresalir. Me gradué con excelentes calificaciones, escribí y publiqué un libro que para mi sorpresa ha sido del agrado de muchos, y no sabes cuanto deseé que estuvieras ahí en cada uno de mis logros, y también en cada una de mis caídas. Han pasado años, pero sigues siendo la única persona con la que me he abierto completamente, a la que le he enseñado mi lado más vulnerable como lo estoy haciendo ahora; eres la única persona que he amado — inmediatamente levanté la vista ante sus palabras. Marla estaba llorando, así como la última vez que nos vimos. 

— ¿Me amas? 

— Nunca tuve la oportunidad de decírtelo, pero sí, te amo, te amo desde que éramos niños. 

— Pensé que no sentías lo mismo en ese entonces, siempre hablabas sobre lo ridículo que era el amor de jóvenes, que los chicos eran malos y rompían corazones, y que preferías mil veces el amor de los libros.

— Sigo pensando lo mismo, veo mi alrededor y sólo veo relaciones tóxicas, corazones rotos, hombres machistas y mujeres sumisas, pero de vez en cuando logró encontrarme con amores increíbles, amores verdaderos. Hoy me encontré con un amor así, el amor de Viviana y Derek. Cuando soy testigo de esos amores, inmediatamente pienso en ti, en como me hacías sentir cuando era una niña que creía que el amor verdadero sólo estaba en los libros. Mi amor verdadero siempre estuvo frente a mí, y no hice nada al respecto porque tenía miedo que no fuera recíproco. 

— ¿Y ahora tienes miedo? — pregunté, acercándome a ella. Nuestros labios estaban a tan sólo unos centímetros de distancia, podía ver con claridad sus lágrimas y sus brillantes ojos. 

— Un poco. 

— ¿De qué tienes miedo exactamente? Te amo, siento lo mismo por ti que tú sientes por mí, Marla. 

— Tengo miedo de enamorarme más de ti, Andrew, no sé si pueda con ello.

— Hay que comprobarlo juntos — y antes de que dijera algo más, tomé su rostro y la besé profundamente. 

Entre cada beso y cada caricia, revivíamos un recuerdo, un recuerdo que aseguraba que nuestro amor, siempre estuvo ahí.

Y siempre estará. 


	32. Bienvenida a la manada Hale

> _Derek's P.O.V_

* * *

Saber que Andrew estaba feliz con la chica que amaba, me hacía feliz a mí. Cuando conocí a Viviana, a mi mate, comprendí que la fuerza más poderosa de todo ser humano, es la capacidad de amar y ser amado. Me alegraba saber que Andrew tuviera esa oportunidad con Marla, al igual que yo la tenía con Viviana.

— Es bueno tener a otra chica más por aquí — dijo Viviana por la mañana.

— ¿Crees que Marla se quedé mucho tiempo? 

— Eso espero, le hará bien a Andrew, y a todos, es bueno conocer a nuevas personas. 

— Si se involucra con nosotros, es cuestión de tiempo que se involucre en todo este mundo de lobos, riesgos y peligros. 

— En eso tienes razón. Tal vez aún no lo conozca muy bien, pero puedo sentir que es capaz de lidiar con esto y más. 

— Lo que menos quiero es que suceda un accidente, que Marla salga herida y eso lastime a Andrew. 

— Ella estará bien, todos estará si bien estamos juntos. Somos la manada Hale, nada nos puede detener ni separar — sonreí y besé suavemente sus labios. 

— Me gusta esta nueva versión de mí, una versión más humana y empática. Gracias a ti, cada día soy mejor — Viviana sonrió y acarició mi rostro.

— A mí me gustan todas las versiones de ti — respondió besándome con dulzura. 

Bajamos para reunirnos con la manada y pasar el día juntos. Marla estaba sentada en el sillón con Andrew a su lado abrazándola, todos charlaban y reían.

— Hola Marla, veo que Andrew ya te presentó con los demás — dije acercándome a ellos. 

— Sí, son muy agradables. La verdad es que soy muy mala haciendo nuevos amigos, soy un poco introvertida, pero con todos ustedes es muy sencillo entrar en confianza. 

— Nos alegra que sea así, nuestro hogar es tu hogar — dijo Viviana con una sonrisa que inmediatamente le contagió a Marla. 

— ¿Te quedarás aquí en Beacon Hills o tienes alguna firma de libros en otro lugar? — preguntó Dylan.

— De hecho esta era mi última parada, debería estar ya en casa pero Andrew me convenció fácilmente de quedarme unos cuantos días más. 

— ¿Te puedes quedar para siempre? — cuestionó Andrew con un puchero. 

— ¿Así nos vemos de cursis? — susurré al oído de Viviana, ella comenzó a reír. 

— Creo que nos vemos aún peor — respondió besando mi mejilla.

— Me puedo quedar para siempre, sólo si prometes no morderme en las noches de luna llena — contestó Marla ante la pregunta de Andrew. Todos nos quedamos callados y con ojos muy abiertos, sorprendidos por lo que dijo Marla, incluso Andrew se veía sorprendido. John estaba tomando un vaso de agua que escupió al momento de escuchar a Marla. 

— ¿De... de qué hablas? — tartamudeó Andrew, un poco nervioso.

— ¿No le dijiste tú? — preguntó Sebastian, Andrew negó con la cabeza. 

— No había necesidad de decirme, yo ya lo sabía. No sabía que mi amor y mejor amigo de la infancia era un lobo, pero sabía de la existencia de lobos en Beacon Hills. 

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? — pregunté con seriedad, Marla tomó un profundo respiro antes de responder.

— Soy ex cazadora de lobos. Un amigo mío me indujo a todo eso de la cacería, pero cuando él murió a manos de otros cazadores por querer defender a los lobos, escapé. Hay cazadores muy crueles, mi amigo ni yo podíamos seguir siendo parte de eso. 

— ¿Entonces ya no te dedicas a cazar?

— No, a menos que los lobos sean un riesgo para los humanos, como la manada que se acerca.

— ¡¿Qué?! — dijimos todos al unísono. 

— No por nada quise hacer una firma de libros en Beacon Hills. Una manada de alfas muy poderosos se acerca, con sed de sangre. Han ido viajando por distintos lugares para reclutar alfas, y si los alfas no aceptan unirse a ellos, hay muertes, y bastantes — miré a Viviana con preocupación, sosteniendo su mano para tranquilizarnos mutuamente. 

— Es bueno que estés aquí entonces, para ayudarnos ¿no? — dijo John. 

— No era parte de mi plan, pero si los ayudo, ayudo a Andrew, y quiero lo mejor para él — Andrew sonrió, y eso nos hizo sonreír. 

— Bienvenida a la manada Hale. 


	33. Celos

Marla nos contó que ella sabía respecto a la manada de los alfas que venía por mí gracias a un lobo omega que conoció en el bosque, así que decidimos reclutar a dicho lobo. Su nombre era Noah, y fue transformado por nada más y nada menos que Alex. 

— Logré salirme de su manada sin que se diera cuenta, hace poco me enteré lo que sucedió con él — nos contaba Noah mientras caminábamos de regreso al edificio.

— Alex casi destruye a mi manada, a mi familia, y ahora otra manada viene con las mismas intenciones.

— Cuéntale como te enteraste de la manada de alfas — le pidió Marla a Noah.

— He estado todo este tiempo en el bosque, y en una de mis caminatas nocturnas, pude ver como trataban de convencer a un alfa que se uniera a ellos. Le cortaron la cabeza cuando se negó, fui testigo de todo y eso casi me mata. Los he vigilado durante este tiempo, así que puedo ser de gran ayuda al igual que Marla.

— Bien, eso espero — llegamos de vuelta al edificio donde la manada nos esperaba en la sala. 

— ¿Él es Noah? — preguntó Andrew, Marla asintió.

Y al instante, percibí los celos de Andrew, tuve que contener una carcajada. 

— Noah fue transformado por Alex, pero no fue participe de ninguno de los ataques, se salió de la manada antes de que Alex se diera cuenta. Ha sido testigo de la manada de alfas que se acerca, los ha vigilado, así que con los conocimientos de Noah, las habilidades de caza de Marla y la fuerza de cada uno de nosotros, podremos pelear contra los alfas.

— Es bueno tener nuevos miembros en la manada Hale — dijo Viviana con una sonrisa.

— Viviana González, la mate del alfa. Derek me platicó mucho de ti en este breve recorrido, un gusto en conocerte al fin — la voz de Noah cambió a una voz más grave cuando se dirigió a Viviana. 

Ahora entendía a Andrew, y mis celos en definitiva eran mayores que los de él.

— El gusto es mío — respondió ella amablemente. 

— Déjame presentarte a los demás — intervine, tomando a Viviana de la cadera —. Ellos son Andrew, John, Dylan y Sebastian. 

— Mucho gusto chicos. Una manada pequeña pero poderosa, me agrada, más por el hecho que son liderados por un mismísimo Hale — saber que mi familia era reconocida entre los lobos me agradaba, pero a la vez me dolía y me provocaba un nudo en la garganta, debido a la nostalgia y la pérdida. 

— El liderazgo de Derek siempre fue bueno, pero mejoró cuando Viviana se unió a la manada — fulminé a Dylan con la mirada. 

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

— ¡No me mires así! No dije nada malo ¡dije que tu liderazgo siempre fue bueno! — Viviana soltó una carcajada, Noah muy forzosamente también se unió a las carcajadas. ¿Qué pretendía? ¿Conquistarla con risas? Yo rio mucho mejor. 

— Creo que Derek necesita descansar, todos lo necesitamos. Saber que nos tenemos que enfrentar a otro nuevo riesgo, es agotador emocionalmente aunque no lo crean — comentó Sebastian.

— Nos reuniremos mañana para hablar más sobre el tema. Descansen chicos — Marla y Andrew se fueron tomados de la mano. John, Sebastian y Dylan se fueron charlando alegremente con Noah. Era un buen sujeto debía admitir, no me daba una mala espina como Alex, pero no me gustaba como se le dirigía a Viviana. 

— Entonces la manada Hale resulto tener miembros celosos — dijo Viviana cuando nos quedamos solos. 

— ¿A qué te refieres? — Viviana rio y rodó los ojos. 

— Andrew tuvo celos al instante que vio a Marla entrar con Noah. 

— Bueno, por una parte se entiende, le costó años recuperar a su chica y no sería agradable que alguien más se le interponga en el camino. 

— Pero tú, Derek Hale, resultaste ser más celoso de lo esperado.

— ¿Yo? ¿Celoso? ¡Claro que no! Soy un alfa, reconozco que soy un hombre muy atractivo y encantador, no hay razones para sentir celos y sentirme amenazado por un chico cualquiera. 

— Nunca dije nada sobre que te sintieras amenazado — dijo con los brazos cruzados, solté un bufido.

— Bien, tú ganas. Confío en ti, sé lo mucho que me amas y lo que harías y darías por mí, somos mates después de todo y nada nos puede separar, pero personas a nuestro alrededor pueden creer que si nos pueden separar, pueden incluso intentarlo y es lo que menos quiero. No quiero que nadie intenté separarme de ti de nuevo — Viviana se acercó y tomó mis manos. 

— Derek, soy tuya, lo he sido desde que me miraste y me tocaste por primera vez. A pesar de todo lo que hemos vivido en tan poco tiempo, sigo siendo tuya. Te amo y estoy segura que jamás amaré a alguien de la manera que te amo a ti, así que si alguien quiere intentar separarme de ti que lo haga, será un intento fallido, porque cuando pienso en mi futuro solamente te veo a ti — acaricié suavemente el rostro de Viviana, sintiéndome cada vez más afortunado de tenerla, de tener la oportunidad de amarla y ser amado por ella. 

— Y yo también soy tuyo, siempre lo seré — respondí besando su mano.

— Sé lo agotado que estás, créeme que yo también estoy agotada; porque primero tuvimos que lidiar con Kate y sus cazadores, luego con Alex y ahora con una manada de alfas que vienen por ti, ahora serán ellos quienes intenten separarte de mí y no lo voy a permitir. Lo que quiero decir con esto es que para llegar al arcoíris tenemos que pasar por la lluvia y por muchas tormentas más, pero te prometo que al final todo valdrá la pena, ha valido la pena hasta ahora ¿no lo crees? — asentí.

— Todo vale la pena si tengo la fortuna de verte sonreír cada día de mi vida.

— Y así será — Viviana se encargó de calmar mis celos el resto de la noche, con besos apasionados, caricias de deseo y palabras que me robaban el aliento. 

No voy a dejar que los alfas ni nadie más, me alejen del amor de mi vida. 


	34. Deucalion

> _Viviana's P.O.V_

* * *

— La manada de alfas es liderada por Deucalion. La fuerza de cada uno de los miembros lo fortalece de manera directa, siendo así considerado el alfa más fuerte de todos — nos explicaba Noah al día siguiente —. Kali es la segunda al mando, sus habilidades luchando son excepcionales. Ennis es el más grande y fuerte, es silencioso, pero no lo subestimen. Finalmente están los gemelos Ethan y Aiden, al ser gemelos pueden fusionarse y ser un solo hombre lobo. Estos lobos tienen algo en común, y es que fueron capaces de asesinar a sus propias manadas y a sus alfas, para ellos convertirse en alfas y unirse a Deucalion. 

— El sentimentalismo y las charlas motivadoras no servirán en absoluto para vencerlos, tendremos que pelear — continuó Marla.

— ¿Por qué Deucalion está haciendo todo esto? ¿Por qué reclutar a alfas de esta manera? — pregunté.

— Para fortalecerse, a él no le importa nada más que el poder y la fuerza. Todo esto comenzó cuando un cazador rompió el tratado que las manadas llegaron a tener para mantener la paz entre lobos y cazadores.

— ¿Enserio? ¿Realmente hubo un tiempo donde los cazadores y los lobos no fueron rivales? — cuestionó John, Marla asintió.

— El tratado lo creó mi madre — dijo Derek, captando la atención de todos —. Cuando el tratado se rompió, todos los que desde un principio no estaban de acuerdo con dicho tratado se rebelaron. Uno de ellos asesinó a Paige — tomé la mano de Derek para hacerle saber que no estaba solo, y que no tendría que pasar por un dolor así nunca jamás. 

— Tu madre era una gran alfa, los omegas que conocí me hablaron mucho sobre ella. Toda gran alfa tiene enemigos, y los más cercanos sufren las consecuencias. Lamento mucho por todo lo que has tenido que pasar, Derek — dijo Noah demostrando su amabilidad, Derek sonrió por lo bajo.

— Si no hubiera pasado por todas las pérdidas, por todos los retos, no sería la persona quien soy ahora. No tendría a esta manada maravillosa que poco a poco crece con nuevos integrantes, y sobre todo no hubiera conocido a mi mate, al amor de mi vida — sonreí, mirando a Derek con amor y dulzura —. Estoy orgulloso de mí, estoy orgulloso de todos ustedes, y sé que ni siquiera una manada de poderosos alfas nos podrá vencer si estamos juntos. 

— Concuerdo con eso — respondió Andrew atrayendo a Marla en un abrazo. 

— Todos para uno ¡y uno para todos! — gritó Dylan, arruinando pero a la vez mejorando el momento. Fue inevitable no reír ante su comentario.

— Esto es algo que en definitiva la manada de Deucalion no tiene: amor — dijo Sebastian, todos asentimos. 

— Andrew sabe muy bien que no soy una persona amorosa o que expresa mucho sus sentimientos, pero debo admitir que en este poco tiempo que llevo conociéndolos, han abierto mi corazón — comentó Marla, recibiendo un beso en su mejilla por parte de Andrew.

— Yo sí soy muy amoroso, pero me controlo por mi chica — Marla rio, devolviéndole el beso a Andrew.

* * *

Con ayuda de Noah y Marla, empezamos a entrenar, teníamos que estar preparados para cuando los alfas llegaran a Beacon Hills, presentía que ya estaban por llegar.

Noah nos entrenaba en base de sus conocimientos, de lo que observo mientras vigilaba a la manada de Deucalion; Marla por otro lado nos entrenaba con sus habilidades de cazadora. 

— Noah y Marla son buenos entrenadores, creo que me han superado un poco — dijo Derek cuando estábamos practicando combate de frente a frente. 

— ¿Un poco? — pregunté lanzando un golpe que Derek automáticamente esquivo.

— Oye, sigo siendo el alfa, no puedo dejar que cualquiera me supere — reí, y justo cuando me reí Derek tomó ventaja para lanzar otro golpe, pero detuve su puño rápidamente —. Recuerda no distraerte, entiendo que sea difícil debido a mi encanto. 

— ¿Desde cuando te has vuelto tan egocéntrico? — lancé una patada, la cual Derek no pudo detener al quedarse pensando en su respuesta. Tomé ventaja total colocándome sobre él, sonriendo de mejilla a mejilla —. El alfa egocéntrico se ha distraído, y yo he ganado — le di un corto beso en los labios y me levanté, dejando que él también se levantara. 

— La siguiente vez controlaré mi ego para no perder. ¿Sabes en lo que no puedo perder? ¡En las cosquillas! — Derek me tomó entre sus brazos, dándome vueltas y haciéndome cosquillas con su nariz en mi cuello. 

— ¡Amor basta! — dije entre carcajadas.

— ¡Oigan! — intervino Marla, regañándonos y haciendo que nos detuviéramos —. Dejen sus actos amorosos para otro momento, estamos en entrenamiento. 

— ¿No quieres un abrazo? — pregunté con una sonrisa.

— No, no soy fanática de los abrazos, además estás toda sudada.

— Yo creo que si quieres uno.

— ¡Viviana ni se te ocurra! — Marla intentó correr pero ya era demasiado tarde. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ya estaba abrazándola.

— Yo tampoco era alguien amoroso, conocí a Viviana y fue difícil no serlo. Es mejor que aceptes esto ahora — dijo Derek, me separé de Marla y asentí.

— Sólo porque me agradas lo voy a aceptar, pero sólo tendrás permiso de abrazarme muy de vez en cuando ¿entendido? 

— Entendido — respondí.

El entrenamiento terminó antes del anochecer. Derek fue a ducharse y yo me quedé con Noah a acomodar todo. 

— Muchos omegas me llegaron a decir que los Hale eran duros, con buen corazón, pero con un carácter bastante fuerte y frío. Derek es lo contrario a lo que yo esperaba — comentó Noah.

— Tomaré el crédito y diré que eso es gracias a mí — Noah rio.

— Puedo notarlo. Desde el instante que entré y los vi, pude sentir ese gran amor que se tienen. Los amores más poderosos en el mundo de los lobos, es el amor de un alfa a un beta, y el amor de mates. Eres afortunada — sonreí.

— Realmente lo soy, Derek es el amor que siempre quise y que a pesar de todo, sigo teniendo. 

— Tienes miedo ¿cierto? Miedo a que Deucalion y los alfas le hagan daño — levanté la mirada ante las palabras de Noah.

— No es la primera vez que un enemigo nos trata de separar, hemos sobrevivido pero... — me quedé callada, sintiendo un nudo en mi garganta —. ¿Pero qué sucederá el día que no seamos afortunados? ¿Qué uno de nosotros no sobreviva? Esta vez nos estamos enfrentando a algo más grande, porque Deucalion viene justamente por Derek, nosotros sólo somos piedras en su camino.

— Pero somos piedras fuertes, no nos quitarán del camino tan fácilmente. Nuestro propósito es proteger a Derek, todo esto lo estamos haciendo por él, así que quédate con la tranquilidad de que con nosotros aquí, Derek está a salvo. 

— ¿Por qué estás ayudándonos? La última vez que alguien nos ayudó, en realidad fingió hacerlo para después destruirnos. 

— Porque yo no pude proteger a los míos. Cuando Alex me transformó, escapé y volví a casa, mi familia ya estaba muerta. Alex se encargó de asesinar a cada familia de cada chico que transformó, para que no tuvieran lugar a donde ir. Lo hizo sin dejar rastro y evidencia alguna — el corazón se me hizo pedazos al escuchar eso. Inmediatamente abracé a Noah, tratando de no llorar. 

— Ya tienes un lugar con nosotros, Noah. 

Y a diferencia de Alex, sabía que Noah sería un gran amigo. 


	35. La marca

> _Derek's P.O.V_

* * *

Me encontraba bastante tranquilo respecto a los nuevos miembros de nuestra manada; Noah y Marla, era evidente que tenían buenas intenciones y podía confiar en ellos. No todos son como Alex, así que me alegraba por ello.

Mi tranquilidad se esfumó por completo cuando me levanté de la cama a la mañana siguiente y en el ventanal de mi departamento, se encontraba una extraña marca. 

— ¿Qué rayos es eso? — preguntó Viviana levantándose y colocándose a mi lado.

— Llama a los chicos — fue lo único que respondí. Inmediatamente Viviana bajó y fue por los chicos y Marla, quienes subieron a toda velocidad.

— Es la marca — dijo Noah, dirigimos nuestra mirada hacia él.

— ¿La marca? — cuestioné. 

— La marca de los alfas — respondió Marla —. La he visto en algunos lugares donde solían vivir lobos, no sabía lo que significaba hasta que me encontré con Noah y me contó sobre la manada de alfas.

— Si la marca está aquí, eso quiere decir que...

— Los alfas también lo están — dijo John, terminando la frase de Sebastian. Miré a Viviana, y sentí escalofríos por todo mi cuerpo. Deucalion ya debe saber lo importante que es Viviana para mí, es probable que la use para lastimarme y que me una a la manada de alfas. De todos nosotros, Viviana se encontraba en mayor riesgo.

— Hay que prepararnos, en cualquier momento tendremos que pelear. Dylan, encárgate de llevar a Viviana lo más lejos de Beacon Hills, y rápido.

— ¿De qué diablos hablas? Derek, no me iré a ningún lado. Vamos a pelear juntos, o ninguno va a pelear — reclamó Viviana tomando mi mano.

— Deucalion vino por mí, querrá que me una a su manada y para ello va a usar a todos para lastimarme, pero sobre todo va a usarte a ti, porque eres mi mate. 

— Exacto, soy tu mate, y estamos juntos en las buenas y en las malas. Estando a tu lado estoy más segura, incluso tú estás más seguro conmigo aquí, nos necesitamos mutuamente y lo sabes. 

— Viviana tiene razón — intervino Andrew —. Deucalion se dará cuenta de la ausencia de Viviana, y las consecuencias serán peores. Es mejor que se queden juntos, ella estará vulnerable si la alejas, y tú estarás demasiado preocupado y te puede afectar al momento de pelear. Las personas que amamos nos dan más fuerza — su mirada pasó a Marla, quien sonrió levemente. 

Solté un bufido, y Viviana colocó su mano suavemente en mi rostro.

— Te amo, y no pienso alejarme de ti, no voy a permitir que Deucalion te haga daño y te aleje de nosotros; de mí — no pude pelear contra ella, sólo pude besarla profundamente.

El día pasó, fue un día lleno de preocupación e intriga, con dudas sobre la manada de alfas ¿dónde estaban? ¿En qué momento habían entrado a nuestro hogar? ¿Cuándo van a atacar?

La manada decidió quedarse aquí en mi piso, era muy probable que los alfas decidieran aparecer justo aquí donde estaba la marca. Era mejor estar juntos cuando llegaran. 

— ¿Te sientes bien? — le preguntó Noah a Viviana, quien encogió los hombros.

— Siento un poco de nervios, hasta náuseas me están dando. 

— ¿Náuseas de embarazo? — dijo sarcásticamente, Viviana rio y le dio un leve golpe a Noah.

— Tonto, no estoy embarazada. Me pone de nervios lo que le puedan hacer a Marla, Andrew, John, Sebastian, Dylan, lo que te puedan hacer a ti, y en especial a Derek. Nuestro objetivo es protegerlo ¿pero a qué costo? ¿A costo de que mi familia salga herida? Prefiero ser yo la única herida — la noche después del entrenamiento, cuando me fui a duchar, pude escuchar la conversación de Viviana y Noah. Saber lo que había sufrido Noah, saber lo asustada que estaba Viviana, me rompía el corazón, más por el hecho de que son capaces de pelear y salir heridos por mí. Yo al ser el alfa debería estarlos protegiendo, no debería ser al revés. 

Unos rasguños al otro lado de la puerta principal me sacaron de mis pensamientos. Todos nos pusimos de pie, Viviana tomó mi mano y los demás se pusieron detrás. 

— Miren esto, una manada muy adorable ¿no les parece? — dijo Deucalion entrando luego de que lograran tumbar la puerta a base de golpes y rasguños. 

— Una lástima que van a morir pronto — agregó Kali con una sonrisa maliciosa. 

— Tranquila Kali, aún no sabemos si van a morir o no, todo depende de el alfa, el famoso Derek Hale. 

— ¿Qué es lo que quieren? — pregunté, alzando la voz.

— Sabes perfectamente lo que queremos. Deucalion te quiere a ti, por lo tanto nosotros también te queremos — respondió uno de los gemelos, Ethan.

— He escuchado mucho de ti Derek. Tú no estabas destinado a ser alfa, luego de tu madre, la sucesora del puesto era tu hermana, Laura Hale. Todos murieron en el fuego provocado por Kate, dejándote sin familia y sin manada, obligándote a formar una nueva manada y a convertirte en alfa, un alfa digno de la familia Hale. Te admiro Derek, porque después de tantas tragedias, lograste seguir adelante y ser un alfa sumamente poderoso, y es por eso que te queremos en nuestra manada. Piénsalo, con nuestras fuerzas unidas, haríamos cosas increíbles. Los betas en realidad no sirven de nada, son como cachorros persiguiendo nuestras colas. Estamos destinados a la grandeza, juntos podemos vencer cualquier obstáculo, comenzando con los cazadores que fueron un gran problema para ti. ¿Qué dices entonces, Derek Hale? ¿Te unes a la grandeza? — solté la mano de Viviana y me acerqué lentamente a Deucalion. Sonrió, pensando que me acercaba para aceptar su oferta, pero al momento que estuve frente a él, le lancé un golpe en la cara. No cayó el suelo, sin embargo algunas gotas de sangre salieron de su labio.

— Si la grandeza se basa en la mediocridad, entonces no la quiero.

— Muy bien, es tu decisión, y se respeta, pero toda decisión tiene consecuencias — Kali, Ethan, Aiden y Ennis se lanzaron hacia los demás, mientras yo me encargaba de Deucalion.

Deucalion tenía bastante fuerza, lastimarlo o tan siquiera derribarlo era difícil, tenía que ser veloz con mis movimientos. 

Pude ver de reojo como Viviana peleaba contra Kali. Las garras de Kali eran largas y filosas, eran su mayor fuerte, pero Viviana con la ayuda de Marla pudieron encontrar aunque sea unas cuantas debilidades para poder contenerla. 

Ethan y Aiden, quienes ya habían unido sus cuerpos, peleaban contra John y Andrew. Sebastian, Dylan y Noah se encargaban de Ennis, y lo que había dicho Noah anteriormente era cierto, Ennis era el más fuerte y grande de todos, se necesitaban a más de tres para poder vencerlo. 

— ¡Viviana! — gritó Marla, y fue imposible no voltear. Kali se encontraba sobre Viviana, Viviana trataba de quitársela de encima evitando que encajara sus garras en ella. 

— Tal vez ustedes sean más en cantidad, pero nosotros somos más en fuerza — cuando volteé de vuelta a Deucalion, me tumbó contra el suelo y encajó una vara de madera en mí, atravesando mi cuerpo completamente.

— ¡Derek! — exclamó Viviana con tanto dolor que todos se detuvieron, incluyendo los alfas. Cuando Kali se alejó de ella, inmediatamente se levantó y corrió hacia mí, pero Dylan y Sebastian la detuvieron —. ¡Suéltenme! 

— No lo asesinarán, al menos no ahora. Confía en mí, ya he visto esto antes — susurró Noah. 

— El chico tiene razón, esto no es nada comparado a lo que haremos después con ustedes — dijo Deucalion. Ennis, Kali y los gemelos se colocaron alrededor de mí, encajando aún más la vara y haciendo que escupiera más sangre. 

— ¿Seguro que no quieres cambiar de opinión y unirte a nosotros? Creo que te pudiste dar cuenta que tu manada no es tan poderosa como tú — preguntó Aiden, pero me negué.

— Hagan lo que quieran conmigo, pero déjenlos en paz, es a mí a quien quieren — dije con la voz cortada, con mi vista nublada debido a la cantidad de sangre que estaba perdiendo. 

— La peor debilidad de un alfa, son los sentimientos. Tu amor hacia tu manada, pero sobre todo tu amor hacia Viviana, no te deja explotar tu potencial — susurró Ennis en mi oído.

— Ennis tiene razón. ¿Sabes algo Derek? Tu mate sería maravillosa como alfa — pude escuchar los pasos de Deucalion acercarse lentamente a Viviana.

— ¡Aléjate de ella! — grité con las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban, Kali me pateó haciendo que escupiera más sangre.

— Como decía, Viviana sería una alfa excepcional. También ha sufrido bastantes tragedias, pero sigue de pie, cada día más fuerte, su amor hacia el alfa es lo que la hace más fuerte. Mientras a ti, Derek, los sentimientos te debilitan, a ella la fortalecen — Viviana seguía sostenida por Dylan y Sebastian, y antes de que Deucalion llegará frente a ellos, Noah se interpuso en el camino.

— No te le acerques — Deucalion golpeó a Noah, tirándolo al suelo y quitándolo del camino.

— Podríamos hacer que el amor de tu vida te asesine, Derek, y así ella adquiriría el poder de alfa y podría unirse a nosotros — Deucalion estaba a punto de posar su mano en la mejilla de Viviana, pero ella le soltó un escupitajo en la cara. 

— Púdrete en el infierno — Deucalion se limpió la cara y sonrió.

— Eres muy valiente — se apartó de Viviana y volvió a mí —. Te daré una oportunidad más para que pienses bien en nuestra propuesta. Tienes una semana, nos reuniremos en la vieja estación de metro de Beacon Hills. Lo que suceda con Viviana va a depender de ti ¿entendido? — no respondí, así que Deucalion sacó con fuerza la vara de mí —. ¿Entendido? — repitió y asentí con sangre saliendo de mi boca —. Bien, vámonos de aquí — la manada de alfas desapareció. Con cuidado me levanté, apretando la herida que Deucalion me había provocado. 

Dylan y Sebastian soltaron a Viviana, y al instante corrió hacia la puerta, buscando a Deucalion para enfrentarlo.

Cuando se aseguró que se habían ido, dejó salir todas las lágrimas contenidas, volteando para mirarme. 

— Estoy bien — musité, intentando dar mi mejor sonrisa. Viviana se acercó y me abrazó, sollozando silenciosamente. 


	36. Por siempre

— ¿Qué haremos ahora? — preguntó Marla después de limpiar el desastre que los alfas habían causado —. En cualquiera de las opciones que Deucalion nos dio, perdemos a uno de nosotros. Si Derek no acepta unirse a ellos, harán que Viviana se convierta en alfa y se la llevarán contra su voluntad. Si Derek accede, lo perderemos y muy probablemente no volvamos a verlo — estaba a punto de responder, pero Viviana interrumpió antes de que tan siquiera una palabra saliera de mi boca.

— Sé lo que estás pensando, pero ni se te ocurra. 

— ¿Piensas aceptar? — preguntó John.

— Es la opción más viable. Si me uno a Deucalion, no les harán daño, ustedes estarán a salvo y eso es lo único que me importa. Si no acepto, Deucalion forzará a Viviana a matarme; o a matarlos a todos ustedes, y no voy a permitir que Viviana sufra esa agonía y culpabilidad. 

— Si la opción más viable significa perderte, entonces no la queremos — dijo Sebastian. 

— No te vamos a perder a ti, y mucho menos a Viviana. Buscaremos una alternativa — agregó Dylan.

— Estamos haciendo todo esto por ti Derek, como manada, debemos proteger a nuestro alfa — comentó Noah.

— No — intervino Viviana —. Suficiente con eso, suficiente con eso de que la manada debe proteger al alfa, o que el alfa debe proteger a la manada. Nos protegemos mutuamente ¿entendido? Esto es un trabajo en equipo. Juntos, vamos a buscar una manera de que nadie salga herido — no pude evitar sonreír ante sus palabras. Deucalion en algo tenía razón, y es que Viviana sería una alfa maravillosa, incluso mejor que yo. 

— Tendremos que pelear, como siempre lo hacemos. Salimos todos heridos, o ninguno sale herido, así es esto — dijo Andrew, la manada entera asintió.

— Bien, eso haremos — respondí segundos después —. Pero sólo si me prometen algo. Prométanme que no importa lo que suceda, van a salir adelante, van a vencer a Deucalion y a todo aquel que atente contra Beacon Hills, sobre todo contra ustedes. 

— No te despidas aún, saldremos de esta — dijo Viviana con una sonrisa, pequeñas lágrimas y tomando mi mano.

El resto de la semana, Viviana y yo nos dedicamos a pasar todo el tiempo posible juntos, ya sea entrenando o divirtiéndonos. Estando con ella, me olvidaba de absolutamente todo, era absorbido por su belleza y su corazón. 

— ¿Qué miras? — pregunté, sentándome a su lado en el sillón mientras ella estaba con su laptop.

— Estoy pasando todas las fotos que tenemos juntos a una carpeta, para así nunca perderlas — sonreí y besé su mejilla.

— El tiempo se ha ido volando ¿no lo crees? Parece que fue ayer cuando llegué al taller y te vi por primera vez — Viviana asintió.

— Nuestra historia ha tenido muchos capítulos, y tendremos muchísimos más — dijo besándome en los labios. 

— Te amo tanto, aún no sé que hice para merecerte. Eres hermosa, por dentro y por fuera, tienes un bellísimo corazón y una sonrisa que me vuelve loco. No voy a negar que a lo largo de mi vida, habían muchas chicas detrás de mí, pero de todas esas chicas, siempre fuiste tú. Siempre serás tú, Viviana González — acaricié su rostro, admirando como sonreía con dulzura. 

— ¿Por qué parece que te estás despidiendo?

— Sólo quiero que recuerdes lo mucho que te amo, en caso de que algo me suceda — Viviana negó entre lágrimas.

— Nada te va a suceder ¿okay? Deja de pensar eso, porque no voy a permitirlo. Somos tú y yo por siempre, Derek Hale. 

— Por siempre — afirmé, besándola profundamente. 


	37. Estación de la muerte

> _Viviana's P.O.V_

* * *

No pude dormir la noche anterior de nuestro enfrentamiento con la manada de alfas, me levantaba constantemente para asegurarme de que Derek estuviera a mi lado, sus brazos alrededor de mí eran lo único que me tranquilizaba y reconfortaba. 

— ¿Pensabas que me iría a algún lado anoche? — preguntó Derek acariciando mi mano, me encogí de hombros.

— Tienes una actitud de héroe, y tenía miedo que quisieras ir por tu cuenta con Deucalion, para evitar que me hicieran daño — Derek soltó un suspiro y acarició mi mejilla.

— Tú lo dijiste anoche, somos tú y yo por siempre, así que no iré a ningún lado — coloqué mi mano sobre su pecho, escuchando y sintiendo los latidos de su corazón. No estaba mintiendo. 

— Te amo.

— Y yo te amo a ti — respondió colocando ambas manos en mi rostro, para besar mis labios lentamente. 

Por la tarde, la manada se reunió en la sala, preparándonos para partir hacia la vieja estación de metro donde nos veríamos con Deucalion.

— ¿Cómo te sientes? — le pregunté a Marla, este sería su segundo enfrentamiento con lobos feroces y poderosos, sabía que era fuerte; pero seguía siendo humana y me preocupaba por ella.

— Con Andrew a mi lado no siento tanto miedo. Desde que no volví a saber nada de él, realmente no tenía razones para luchar y seguir adelante, y si las tenía eran razones muy vacías. Ahora que lo tengo de vuelta y los conocí a ustedes, tengo más razones, pero a la vez más miedo de perderlos y quedarme sola de nuevo. 

— No volverás a estar sola, me aseguraré de ello. El miedo y el amor nos hace fuertes, así que estaremos bien, lo prometo.

— Gracias Viviana ¿tú cómo te sientes? — suspiré y miré a Derek quien charlaba con Noah.

— Igual que tú. Lo amo, y no soportaría perderlo. 

— Por un momento creí que se escabulliría y se iría en la noche, para ir con Deucalion y evitar el enfrentamiento. 

— Yo también creí lo mismo, por la misma razón no podía dormir. 

— Pero sigue aquí, y seguirá aquí. 

— Eso espero.

Subimos todos a la camioneta, en silencio. Se sentía un ambiento tenso y de nervios, no lograba relajarme hasta que Derek tomó mi mano y me dedico una sonrisa, haciéndome sentir que todo estaría bien. 

— Te amo — musitó. No sé cuantas veces me lo había dicho el día de hoy, pero no me quejaba. Saber que Derek Hale me amaba infinitamente, era lo mejor de mi vida. 

Llegamos a la vieja estación de metro, Derek no me soltó la mano en ningún momento. El lugar era grande y oscuro, estaba completamente vacío y repleto de polvo. 

— No escucho a nadie, ni tampoco siento el aroma de los alfas cerca — susurró Dylan.

— Una habilidad que hemos adquirido nosotros los alfas, es ser muy silenciosos y ocultar nuestro aroma — dijo Deucalion, asustándonos y sorprendiéndose. Entre la oscuridad, apareció él con sus ojos rojos, Kali, Ennis y los gemelos detrás de él —. Habilidades que Derek puede obtener, o Viviana, dependiendo el caso. Dime Derek ¿qué decisión has tomado? — poco a poco soltó mi mano y dio unos pasos al frente. 

— No voy a abandonar a mi manada, porque no me interesa el poder, me interesa mi familia. Tampoco voy a dejar que lastimes a Viviana, porque ella es quien más me interesa. Nadie toca a mi familia, mucho menos a mi chica — Ethan y Aiden soltaron una risa sarcástica. 

— Eso si es que es patético — dijo Kali rodando los ojos.

— ¿Entonces a qué viniste? ¿A ver cómo Viviana sufre las consecuencias de tu decisión? ¿Para eso la trajiste a ella y a tu manada? — cuestionó Deucalion.

— Vine a pelear — y antes de que los alfas hicieran movimiento alguno, comenzamos a atacar.

Decidí traer conmigo mi arco y mis flechas, escondiéndolas en un lugar estratégico para usarlas cuando fuera necesario. Marla también hizo lo mismo.

Me di cuenta fácilmente que Marla y yo éramos el objetivo de Kali, así que sacamos nuestras armas, sorprendiéndola completamente. 

— Tal vez tengas garras y colmillos, pero nosotras tenemos cerebro — dijo Marla, sonreí orgullosa.

Peleamos juntas, mano a mano, hasta que finalmente pudimos contener a Kali y dejarla débilmente en el suelo. Marla inmediatamente corrió hacia Andrew quien estaba peleando contra los gemelos, se lanzó frente a él disparándoles a Ethan y Aiden al mismo tiempo. 

— Esa es mi chica — comentó Andrew con el mismo orgullo que el mío.

Ennis estaba atacando con todas sus fuerzas a Sebastian y Dylan, ambos estaban empezando a cansarse y a herirse. Corrí y me abalancé contra Ennis, colocándome sobre su espalda para separarlo de los chicos y asfixiarlo hasta dejarlo inconsciente. Evidentemente él era más fuerte, así que logró quitarme de encima y lanzarme a lo lejos. Mi cabeza rebotó contra el suelo, haciendo que mi vista se nublara por unos segundos. Cuando pude levantarme, Ennis ya se encontraba frente a mí, acorralándome contra la pared y apuntando sus garras hacia mi pecho.

— ¡Suéltala! — gritó John, derribando a Ennis para que me soltara. John y Noah se enfrentaron a él, evitando que se me acercara. Me alejé lo más pronto posible para ver a quien más podía ayudar, pude observar como Marla y Andrew peleaban juntos contra los gemelos, Kali aún seguía en el suelo recuperando sus fuerzas.

¿Y dónde estaba Derek?

— ¡Derek! — exclamé, y de repente pude escuchar su aullido. Miré hacia la dirección desde donde el aullido se había escuchado, y ahí estaba Derek, siendo tomado del cuello por Deucalion, quien encajaba sus garras profundamente en él. La razón por la que esta estación de metro cerró, fue porque el lugar colapso y no había presupuesto para arreglar el gran agujero que el colapso había provocado. Años después, el agujero seguía aquí, y Deucalion no dudo en tirar a Derek en el —. ¡No! — grité, fue el grito más doloroso que había soltado en mi vida. 

Todo sucedió en cámara lenta, el cuerpo de Derek cayó lentamente hasta desaparecer, y solamente se escuchó el impacto de su cuerpo contra el suelo. Con la respiración agitada y las lágrimas a punto de estallar, corrí al borde del agujero. 

Su corazón había dejado de latir.

— No puede ser — dijo John con su voz ahogada. Toda la manada se encontraba alrededor de mí, sin poder creer lo que estaban viendo. 

— No, esto tiene que ser una broma ¡no puede estar muerto! ¡Derek despierta! ¡Derek! — grité su nombre repetidas veces, derramando lágrimas y sintiendo más dolor que nunca. Tuvieron que arrastrarme para alejarme y evitar que también me cayera al agujero —. ¡¿Qué diablos has hecho?! — dije, levantándome y enfrentándome a Deucalion. Andrew me tomó por los brazos para impedir que me acercara a él y me lastimara.

— Lo que era necesario — ni siquiera pude responder ante su estupidez, no podía dejar de sollozar. Deucalion se fue junto a su manada, dejando a la nuestra rota, sin Derek. 

Me acerqué de nuevo al agujero, y fue ahí cuando me di cuenta que su cuerpo ya no estaba. Una pequeña señal de esperanza se encendió dentro de mí.

— Su cuerpo... no está. 

— Los alfas probablemente se lo llevaron, para hacernos sufrir más y no permitir que despidamos a Derek como se merece — dijo Sebastian entre lágrimas.

— Debe estar vivo, Derek sigue vivo, lo siento en mi corazón — respondí volteando hacia la manada —. Tal vez fingió su muerte para que la manada de alfas se fuera de Beacon Hills, y así poder estar en paz. Volverá cuando se alejen, es cuestión de tiempo — todos me miraban como si estuviera loca, y a su vez me miraban con lástima.

— Viviana, su corazón ya no estaba latiendo. Derek se ha ido para siempre, no volverá esta vez — contestó Andrew, pero me negué.

— ¡He dicho que va a volver! ¡No puede abandonarme así! — al momento de gritar, sentí algo cambiar dentro de mí. Los demás también lo sintieron, me observaban con los ojos muy abiertos.

— Tus ojos... tus ojos están rojos — tartamudeó Dylan. Tomé con cuidado un vidrio del suelo, y al ver mi reflejo, efectivamente pude ver mis ojos rojos.

Ojos de alfa.

— Derek debió pasarme su poder de alfa para que Deucalion no sospechara y pensara que realmente está muerto. Mi novio es demasiado astuto, no dudo que haya hecho algo así.

— Ningún alfa puede pasarle a otro lobo su poder, Viviana. Un lobo sólo se puede convertir en alfa cuando es de familia, cuando asesina a un alfa, o cuando muerde a alguien y lo transforma en lobo. Si un alfa muere, sea cual sea la causa, quien se convierte en alfa es el primer beta que dicho alfa haya transformado, o en caso de que haya un mate, el mate se convierte en alfa. Esto confirma completamente que Derek está muerto, ahora tú eres la alfa — explicó Sebastian.

— No, me niego a creer eso. Derek está allá afuera, y voy a buscarlo, no voy a descansar hasta encontrarlo.

— Hey, tienes que escucharme Viviana — dijo Noah, colocándose frente a mí y acariciando mis brazos —. Los peores dolores que un lobo puede sufrir, es la pérdida de un beta o de un mate. Sé que no quieres aceptar que has perdido a Derek, y lo entiendo, estás en estado de negación porque no quieres aceptar que el amor de tu vida; ya no estará en tu vida. Se ha ido Viviana, pero él siempre estará en tu corazón, tienes que recordar eso — dejé salir más lágrimas, negando con la cabeza mientras más sollozos salían de mi boca.

— Lo amo, no puedo dejarlo ir, simplemente no puedo. Voy a buscarlo, yo sola, no me importa que ustedes no crean que Derek puede seguir vivo — dicho eso, di la espalda y me alejé.

Lo nuestro era por siempre, no iba a renunciar a él. 


	38. Dejar ir

Hasta altas horas de la madrugada, continué buscando a Derek, aunque sea alguna señal de él. Fui a todos los lugares que habíamos ido juntos, donde vivimos momentos maravillosos, momentos que tienen que seguir pasando. Podía ver su rostro, sentir sus brazos alrededor de mí, sentirlo en mi corazón en cualquier lugar que fuera. 

Con el sol saliendo lentamente desde el horizonte, caminé con pasos lentos hacia el taller. Aquí comenzó nuestra historia, aquí conectamos miradas y en cuestión de tiempo, conectamos almas y corazones. Una lágrima salió de mis ojos al ver el taller cerrado, al recordar el preciso momento donde conocí al amor de mi vida, a mi alma gemela. La imagen de Derek sonriéndome por primera vez se repetía en mi mente, y a su vez se repetía la imagen de su última mirada, de su última caricia y su último beso. 

Negué con la cabeza al instante, tenía que seguir adelante, tenía que seguirlo buscando. Derek es capaz de recorrer cielo, mar y tierra por mí; y yo haré lo mismo.

Regresé al edificio. Al entrar, los chicos y Marla salieron de sus habitaciones.

— Por fin has vuelto — dijo Andrew.

— ¿Tuviste suerte? — preguntó John, rodé los ojos. 

— No finjan que les interesa saber si encontré a Derek o no. Sigan creyendo que está muerto, yo no me quedaré cruzada de brazos creyendo eso. Derek lo ha dado todo por ustedes ¿y no son capaces de tan siquiera salir a buscarlo? ¿Así le agradecen?

— Viviana, todos estuvimos ahí, vimos el momento exacto en el que Deucalion tiró a Derek por el agujero, escuchamos el impacto del golpe y como su corazón dejó de latir. Duele aceptarlo, pero es la realidad, Derek se ha ido — replicó Sebastian.

— Él sigue con nosotros, lejos, pero con nosotros, puedo sentirlo. Como su mate, puedo sentirlo más que nadie. 

— Mientras no estabas, conversamos un poco. Trataremos de recuperar el cuerpo de Derek, no es justo que no podamos conmemorarlo como se debe, despedirlo con un funeral decente — comentó Noah.

— ¿Aún no lo entienden? ¡No hay cuerpo! Y sin cuerpo, no hay evidencia de que Derek esté muerto. No habrá ningún funeral ¿entendido?

— Viviana...

— ¡Soy la alfa! Y he dicho ¿entendido? — la manada se quedó en silencio con la cabeza baja —. Tomaré eso como un sí. Estoy cansada, me iré a la cama — y sin mirar atrás, subí a mi piso. 

El departamento se sentía bastante frío sin Derek aquí, se sentía vacío al igual que mi corazón en estos instantes. Sostuve entre mis manos la foto que Derek y yo teníamos en nuestra mesa de noche, una foto de nosotros abrazados y sonriendo. La sonrisa se me contagió junto a unas pequeñas lágrimas.

Dejé la foto en su lugar y me acerqué al ventanal, viendo al sol comenzar a brillar en todo su resplandor. Puse mi mano en la ventana, cerrando los ojos y prometiendo con todo mi ser que encontraría a Derek. 

* * *

Pasaron dos días de búsqueda, y seguía sin encontrar rastro de Derek. La manada tampoco encontraba a Deucalion, así que era obvio que él y los alfas ya habían partido.

Y llevándose a Derek con ellos. 

— ¿Qué haremos ahora? ¿Un funeral sin cuerpo? — preguntó Marla. 

— ¿No quedó claro lo que dije? No habrá ningún funeral. Saldré de Beacon Hills si es necesario, con tal de encontrar a Derek, no voy a dejar que sufra entre las garras de los alfas. 

— No puedes ir sola, mucho menos en tu estado — dijo Dylan, lo fulminé con la mirada. 

— ¿Qué estado? ¿Ahora piensan que estoy demente o algo parecido?

— No, pero es evidente que estás deprimida. Tu aroma ha cambiado desde el momento que perdiste a Derek, se siente tristeza y furia brotando de ti — respondió Andrew.

— No lo he perdido, no aún. Iré a buscarlo una vez más antes de irme de Beacon Hills.

— Te acompañamos — dijo la voz de Noah detrás de mí, pero no me di la vuelta. Antes de que me alcanzarán, corrí a velocidad de lobo.

Mientras iba recorriendo el bosque, capté un aroma muy peculiar y familiar. Sonreí, sabiendo que era el aroma de Derek. Me dirigí hacia de donde provenía el aroma, encontrándome con la vieja casa de los Hale, la casa que fue incendiada por Kate. 

— ¿Derek? — pregunté al entrar —. ¿Amor estás aquí? — su aroma estaba en todas partes, pero su presencia no estaba por ningún lado. Me paré en el centro de la casa, viendo los escombros y el polvo alrededor de mí. Me mordí los labios para contener las lágrimas y los sollozos que no tardaban en salir —. Es obvio que tu aroma está por todas partes, creciste y viviste aquí. La manada tiene razón, siempre tuvo razón. Me negaba a aceptar la verdad porque no sé que es una vida sin ti, Derek, te convertiste en todo para mí y ahora tengo que lidiar con el hecho de que he perdido a mi todo. Eres el amor de mi vida, y tendré que vivir mi vida sin ese amor. Es tan injusto y.... — me detuve para respirar, y en ese momento, las lágrimas se escaparon de mis ojos —. No sé si me estás escuchando ahora mismo pero tienes que saber que te amo, con todo mi corazón — los sollozos se unieron a las lágrimas y al dolor —. Y te voy a amar por siempre, Derek Hale. Tengo que dejarte ir, duele, pero tengo que hacerlo. Espero que estés en paz con tu familia, no mereces menos. Cuidaré a la manada por ti ¿okay? Lo único que te pido es que me cuides desde allá arriba. Te amo — y derrotada, salí de la casa y me adentré al bosque.

* * *

Llegué de nuevo al edificio, sintiéndome completamente rota y devastada.

— ¿Qué sucedió? — preguntó John. Todos estaban mirándome, y no pude aguantar más, me rompí en llanto frente a ellos. 

— Tenían razón. Derek se ha ido, está muerto — luego de esas palabras, sólo salieron sollozos. Noah me abrazó, acariciando mi espalda mientras yo lo sacaba todo. 

Alguna vez me dijeron; que el peor momento de amar a alguien profundamente, es el día que pierdes a ese alguien.

Ahora lo puedo comprobar. 

Amaba a Derek, y lo he perdido, lo he perdido todo. 


	39. Te encontraré

> _Derek's P.O.V_

* * *

Escuchar la voz rota de Viviana, poder visualizar perfectamente sus lágrimas recorriendo sus mejillas, olfatear su aroma triste; me partía el corazón y el alma en pedazos.

— La última persona que creía que estabas vivo, ya ha dejado de creer. Una lástima, Derek — dijo Deucalion a mi lado. 

Cuando Deucalion me lanzó por el agujero, mi corazón se detuvo por unos minutos. Ennis al ser el más silencioso, logró llevarse mi cuerpo sin que nadie se diera cuenta, y revivirme. Al despertar, estaba lejos de todo, con los alfas alrededor de mí sonriendo maliciosamente. 

Sabía que Viviana se rehusaría a creer que realmente estaba muerto, considerando el hecho de que mi cuerpo desapareció. Hice un trato con Deucalion, si Viviana lograba comprobar que estaba vivo y convencía a la manada de ello, Deucalion me dejaría ir. 

Ahora estábamos ocultos bajo tierra, en las alcantarillas de Beacon Hills rastreando a Viviana. Llegamos a mi vieja casa, y pudimos escuchar perfectamente como Viviana me dedicaba unas últimas palabras, despidiéndose y dejándome ir. No la podía culpar, estaba bastante dolida, y lo único que quería para ella es que siguiera adelante; aunque sea sin mí.

— Cumpliré mi parte del trato — respondí segundos después —. Me quedaré contigo, me uniré a la manada de alfas — Deucalion sonrió.

— Tomaste la decisión correcta, Derek Hale. Tu novia estará bien, también cumpliré mi parte del trato y no me acercaré a ella. Partiremos de Beacon Hils mañana por la tarde, y no volveremos jamás ¿quedó claro? — tratando de ocultar el dolor, asentí.

Cada vez que cerraba los ojos, veía a Viviana, sonriendo frente a mí, abrazándome y haciéndome sentir más amado que nunca. Saber que tenía que dejar ir ese amor, saber que no volvería a sentir con alguien más lo que siento por ella, dolía como un infierno. Viviana era mi cielo, mi salvación y mi paraíso, y ahora me encuentro alejado de ella. El resto de mis días, estaré viviendo en un infierno. 

Me quedaba con la tranquilidad de que estaría bien, que Deucalion ni los alfas se acercarían a ella o a la manada. Podrán seguir viviendo, en paz, es lo que se merecen. Si dejar ir a Viviana significa que estará a salvo, entonces la dejaría ir; llevándola siempre en mi corazón a donde sea que vaya. 

No la estaré cuidando desde el cielo, pero la estaré amando el resto de mi vida. 

* * *

> _Viviana's P.O.V_

* * *

A pesar de no tener el cuerpo de Derek, decidimos llevar a cabo el funeral. Era lo correcto, teníamos que conmemorar y despedir a Derek como se debía, con amor y respeto. 

— ¿Ya hablaste con el tío y la hermana de Derek? — me preguntó Noah mientras íbamos en la camioneta camino al bosque, específicamente a la vieja casa de Derek. Ahí murió su familia, y sentíamos que despedir a Derek junto a su familia era lo mejor. 

— Aún no he tenido el valor — respondí con voz rasposa. Mi garganta se encontraba adolorida debido a los sollozos que había soltado estos días, mis ojos estaban hinchados por las lágrimas derramadas. 

— Van a estar devastados. Ahora ellos son los únicos Hale que quedan.

— Siempre creí que seríamos Derek y yo los que agrandaran la familia Hale. Creí que nos casaríamos, tendríamos hijos, y viviríamos felices para siempre. El futuro tiene otros planes para mí al parecer.

— Pero no estarás sola, ni ahora ni nunca. La manada estará contigo en tu presente y en tu futuro, sin importar los obstáculos — recargué mi cabeza en el hombro de Noah, tratando de no llorar de nuevo.

Llegamos a la vieja casa, nos colocamos frente a ella, todos con atuendos negros y sosteniendo flores en nuestras manos.

— ¿Quieres comenzar? — preguntó Andrew, asentí y dirigí mi mirada hacia la manada.

— Nunca pensé que estaríamos aquí, tan jóvenes, despidiendo a nuestro alfa, a nuestro amigo, al amor de mi vida; Derek Hale. Cuando lo conocí, mi vida cambió completamente. Tal vez, con el hecho de conocerlo y amarlo, me haya adentrado a un mundo lleno de riesgos y peligros, pero no me arrepiento de nada, porque amar a Derek lo vale absolutamente todo. Derek era fuerte, valiente, capaz de dar hasta lo imposible por cada uno de nosotros. Era inteligente, astuto, muy amoroso cuando estábamos a solas, su corazón era grandísimo. Derek tal vez tenía sus defectos como toda persona, pero amar a alguien significa amarla profundamente incluso con sus defectos, mejorar juntos cada día. Derek y yo mejorábamos cada día; era difícil, teníamos problemas, pero nuestro amor lo podía todo. Él le dio una razón a mi vida, un propósito, de abrir mi corazón y seguir adelante, porque soy fuerte. Derek me enseñó eso, y también lo hizo con ustedes como el gran líder que era. No sería quien soy ahora si no fuera por él, le estaré eternamente agradecida — para este punto, ya estaba en lágrimas —. Lo amo, y nunca voy a amar a alguien de la manera que lo amo a él. Somos mates, almas gemelas, y estoy segura que nos encontraremos en nuestra siguiente vida si es que hay una — volteé de vuelta hacia la casa, dejando lentamente las flores en el suelo y mirando al cielo —. Te encontraré, amor mío. Nos veremos pronto allá arriba, y cuando por fin te encuentre voy a abrazarte y nunca soltarte. Te amo, no lo olvides — regresé con los demás, siendo inmediatamente abrazada. 

Cada quien dejó sus flores en el suelo, dedicándole a Derek unas cuantas palabras. 

— Gracias por darme una nueva vida, una vida maravillosa. Me duele tener que vivirla sin ti, amigo, pero prometo dar lo mejor de mí en tu honor. Te quiero Derek, por siempre — dijo Andrew entre sollozos, Marla estaba a su lado dándole apoyo con abrazos y caricias. 

— No te conocí por mucho tiempo, pero me hubiera encantado conocerte más. Gracias por cuidar a Andrew por mí durante estos años, ahora me toca a mí devolverte el favor. Lo cuidaré y lo amaré siempre, lo prometo. Gracias por todo, vuela alto — Marla y Andrew se acercaron a mí, abrazándome y uniéndose a mis lágrimas mientras John dejaba sus flores.

— Eres y siempre serás la mejor persona que he conocido, la persona que lo cambió todo para mí. Te extrañaré mucho, pero prometo siempre recordarte y quererte, tal y como lo mereces — John se alejó lentamente y cayó en lágrimas, Andrew corrió a abrazarlo y Marla se quedó a mi lado tratando de consolarme.

— Tal vez no te lo decíamos mucho, pero te queremos; y más que eso, te amamos. No importa si ya no estás con nosotros, nuestro amor hacia ti nunca va a cambiar ¿okay? Ahora veo que es cierta la frase de no sabes lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes. Debimos demostrarte nuestro cariño y nuestro aprecio más seguido, hacerte saber lo importante que eres para cada uno de nosotros. Para mí, eres la persona más importante porque gracias a ti encontré la felicidad. Gracias por todo, y espero que encuentres la paz allá arriba. Saluda a Tyler de nuestra parte — cuando escuché a Sebastian mencionar a Tyler, más lágrimas salieron de mis ojos. Ya perdimos a dos personas de nuestra manada, no podíamos perder a más. 

— No sé que decirte, Derek, lo único que se me viene a la mente es lo mucho que te amo. Te convertiste en mi amigo, en mi hermano mayor, y sinceramente no sé que haré sin ti. Me inspirabas cada día a seguir adelante, pero ahora te he perdido. Trataré de seguir adelante, sólo por ti, porque sé que eso te haría feliz y orgulloso. Te quiero, te queremos — Dylan fue el último en despedirse y dejar sus flores. Noah no pudo decir nada, simplemente dejó sus flores, podía sentir su corazón roto. Nos dimos un gran abrazo grupal, dejando salir nuestro dolor. 

Si estábamos juntos, tal vez sanaríamos pronto.

Al volver al edificio, alcé la voz para que prestaran atención.

— No podemos dejar que Deucalion se salga con la suya. Miren como estamos, estamos devastados, merecemos mejor y Derek merecía algo mejor. La manada de alfas no puede irse de Beacon Hills sin pagar por sus actos. 

— ¿Qué quieres hacer, alfa? 

— Vamos a hacer lo que mejor hacemos: pelear por los nuestros. 


	40. Una razón para pelear

— ¡Deucalion! — grité, haciendo que mi voz retumbara en las paredes de las alcantarillas. Gracias a Marla, supimos que la manada de alfas seguía en Beacon Hills, pero muy bien escondidos.

— ¿A qué se debe esta sorpresa? — dijo Deucalion acercándose a nosotros junto a Kali, Ennis y los gemelos. 

— No dejaremos que se vayan con el cuerpo de Derek, y mucho menos sin que paguen por lo que hicieron.

— Apestas a furia — dijo Kali, cambié el color de mis ojos a rojo y la miré fijamente. 

— ¿Quieres también sentir mi furia? 

— Eres una alfa ¡lo sabía! Tienes ese poder en tu sangre, lo presentí desde el primer momento. Te quedan bien los ojos rojos — comentó Deucalion.

— Y a ti te quedarían bien mis garras en tu cuello.

— Chica ruda. Viviana ¿sabes lo malditamente sexy que te ves enojada? — agregó Ethan riéndose junto a Aiden. Usando toda mi velocidad de lobo, coloqué a Ethan contra la pared, encajando mis garras dentro de él. Los demás me rodearon para que Deucalion ni los alfas se me acercaran. 

— ¿Te sigo pareciendo sexy, Ethan? — encaje más profundo mis garras, Ethan escupió más sangre y comenzó a quejarse del dolor —. Puedo arrancarte el corazón en este mismo instante, dame una razón para no hacerlo. 

— Suelta a Ethan, y podemos llegar a un trato respecto a Derek — respondió Deucalion. Solté a Ethan y cayó al suelo en una laguna de sangre, pero no tardó en curarse y ponerse de pie, mirándome con odio. 

— Te escucho — dije volviendo con mi manada.

— Damas primero. Sé que tienes algo en mente así que dilo ahora o calla para siempre.

— Desde que nos arrebataste a Derek, hemos sentido dolor, tristeza, sentimientos terribles. No queremos que ninguna otra manada sienta lo mismo, y por eso te proponemos lo siguiente. Peleemos, tu manada contra la mía, si yo gano; se irán de Beacon Hills para siempre y no volverán a reclutar ningún alfa más, o si no habrán graves consecuencias. 

— ¿Y si yo gano? — respiré profundamente, preparándome para lo que iba a decir. 

— Si tú ganas, me uniré a ti, y yo misma asesinaré a mi manada — todos los alfas sonrieron, incluyendo Ethan que ya no parecía odiarme tanto.

— Bien, trato hecho. ¿El trato sigue siendo el mismo, a pesar de que Derek siga vivo, verdad?

— ¿Qué? — exclamamos al unísono. Kali, Ethan, Aiden y Ennis le abrieron paso a una figura muy conocida que venía desde la oscuridad. 

Derek.

— Viviana tenía razón — susurró Andrew, sorprendido. 

Inevitablemente, mi rostro de dureza se suavizó y los ojos se me llenaron de lágrimas. Todo el dolor, la tristeza y la pérdida, se desvanecieron por completo; porque por fin tenía a Derek frente a mí. 

— Estás vivo — dije con la voz cortada, aún sin poder creer lo que estaba sucediendo.

— Es triste que en realidad no sepa quien eres, y sólo me escuche a mí — fruncí el ceño y miré a Deucalion.

— ¿De qué estás hablando?

— He borrado sus memorias, sus recuerdos. Ahora, es un simple soldado, no los reconoce y no los va a reconocer jamás, está completamente bajo mis órdenes. 

— Ya he tenido suficiente con ustedes — dije con enojo puro, lanzándome hacia Deucalion y comenzando la pelea entre manadas. 

Derek no tardó en defender a Deucalion, aventándome y tirándome al suelo. 

— ¿Qué pensabas hacer, lobita? Nadie ataca a Deucalion conmigo aquí — la voz de Derek era irreconocible, este en definitiva no era él, tenía que traer de vuelta al verdadero Derek.

— Derek, soy yo, Viviana, tienes que recordarme — me coloqué frente a él sin miedo alguno, pero me tomó del cuello y me acorraló en la pared.

— Si no le agradas a mi manada, mucho menos me agradas a mí. No necesito recordarte para saber que no eres nada para mí — sus palabras me dolían, pero tenía que tener en mente que este no era mi Derek, él jamás me haría daño. 

— Ellos no son tu manada, nosotros lo somos — respondí, batallando un poco para respirar debido a la mano de Derek en mi cuello —. ¿Recuerdas cuando salvaste a Andrew, a Dylan, John, Sebastian y Tyler? ¿Recuerdas cuando hace poco, a pesar de las traiciones que has sufrido, hiciste sentir como familia a Noah y a Marla? Esos nombres tienen que significar algo para ti, sólo tienes que recordar — Derek azotó mi cabeza contra la pared para luego lanzarme a lo lejos. 

— No quiero recordar. 

— Entonces te obligaré a hacerlo — dije levantándome rápidamente para pelear garra a garra contra Derek. 

Era difícil que él me venciera a mí y yo vencerlo a él, después de todo habíamos entrenado juntos, conocíamos muy bien nuestros movimientos. Conocíamos también nuestras debilidades, así que tomé ventaja de ello. 

El tatuaje en la espalda de Derek era especial para él, era el signo de los alfas, omegas y betas, todos complementándose. Ese signo suele ser de mucha ayuda para que los lobos se controlen en la luna llena, es algo que su madre le enseñó y por eso decidió tatuárselo, es una forma de mantenerla con él por siempre. Su espalda es su debilidad, así que con un sólo movimiento logré colocarme detrás de su cuerpo y antes de que se diera la vuelta, pude encajar mis garras en el tatuaje. 

Derek soltó un grito de dolor, y el grito se hizo más intenso cuando con toda mi fuerza saqué las garras. Sudado y con la respiración agitada, se dio la vuelta lentamente, mirándome con ojos de un completo animal salvaje. 

Derribó mi cuerpo y se colocó sobre mí, dejándome completamente inmóvil. Levantó su mano, listo para cortar mi cuello con sus garras, pero pude sacar un brazo y detenerlo. 

— ¿Qué rayos haces? No detengas lo inevitable. 

— ¡Espera! Sólo espera, si voy a morir, al menos quiero morir sabiendo que hice todo lo posible para traerte de vuelta. Te amo Derek, siempre te he amado y no importa absolutamente nada, yo siempre te voy a amar. Eres mi razón para pelear, para seguir adelante, pero sobre todo para vivir. Tienes que intentar recordar eso, recordar lo mucho que te amo — con lágrimas en mis ojos, toqué su rostro suavemente —. Y si no puedes recordar o no quieres hacerlo, está bien, yo recordaré por ambos. Recordaré cuando nos conocimos, cuando volvimos a encontrarnos y pude conocer a los chicos, cuando te volviste parte de mi vida diaria. Voy a recordar nuestro primer beso, nuestro primer baile, nuestra primera noche juntos, cuando me dijiste te amo por primera vez y todas las veces que me lo has hecho saber. Nos amamos, y recordaré eso siempre — pude ver algo cambiar en los ojos de Derek, pude sentir su corazón latir de una manera totalmente distinta.

— Derek ¿qué esperas para matarla?— intervino Deucalion, Derek lo miró y luego volvió su mirada hacia mí. Entre lágrimas, sonreí. 

— Está bien, todo está bien — y así, cerré los ojos.

* * *

> _Derek's P.O.V_

* * *

Las palabras de Viviana encendieron algo dentro de mí, una luz, la luz que ella trajo a mi vida. Todo regresó a mi mente cuando la vi sonreír, cuando la miré a los ojos y recordé su eterno amor. Mi vida pasó frente a mí como un flash, deteniéndose en el momento exacto que Viviana y yo nos conocimos. Recordé a la manada, a los chicos, a Marla y a Noah, pero recordé a Viviana más que nunca, cada beso y cada caricia. 

Me separé de Viviana y me lancé a Deucalion, levantándolo del cuello y dejándole ver mis ojos rojos. 

— Podrás tener mucho poder, pero hay algo que yo tengo y tú no; una razón para pelear — tiré su cuerpo a lo lejos, haciendo que se golpeara contra la pared y cayera al suelo. 

Cuando me di la vuelta, Viviana ya se encontraba de pie.

— Has recordado, lo has recordado todo.

— He recordado tu amor, tu amor me trajo de vuelta — dije caminando hacia ella para tomarla de la cintura, atraerla a mí y besarla profundamente.

Sus manos recorrieron mi pecho hasta llegar a mi rostro, acariciándome y atrayéndome más para hacer el beso aún más profundo y apasionado. Pude sentir todo su amor, sus ganas de no soltarme nunca y lo mucho que me extraño. Dios, se sentía tan bien besarla y tocarla de nuevo. Morí, pero realmente no volví a la vida cuando Ennis me trajo de vuelta, he vuelto a la vida justo ahora, mientras besaba a Viviana apasionadamente. 

Ella, era mi vida. 


	41. Nuestro futuro

— ¡Alto! — gritó Deucalion interrumpiéndolo todo. Los chicos dejaron de pelear con los alfas y se acercaron a Viviana y a mí —. ¿Cómo ha sucedido esto? Viviana ¡¿cómo diablos has arruinado mi plan?!

— Sin las motivaciones necesarias, un plan como el tuyo está destinado a fallar. Más suerte a la próxima, Deucalion — respondió Viviana, cambiando el color de sus ojos. Me sorprendí al ver sus ojos rojos, en ese momento noté una fuerza en su cuerpo muy equivalente a la mía, la fuerza de un alfa. Decidí no cuestionar nada por ahora, me uní a Viviana tomando su mano y también cambiando el color de mis ojos. Toda la manada hizo lo mismo, demostrando nuestro poder unido ante los alfas, quienes se dieron cuenta que habían perdido. 

Deucalion soltó un grito agudo, cayó de rodillas al suelo y Kali se puso a su lado. 

— ¿Qué está pasando? — preguntó ella.

— ¡Sabes perfectamente que está pasando! — respondió Deucalion, levantando la cabeza y dejando ver sus ojos llenos de sangre —. Necesito la fuerza de todos ustedes, de todos los alfas posibles ¡o si no comenzaré a perder mis habilidades! ¡Maldición! 

— La luna te ha maldecido, luego de todo lo que has hecho — dije sin soltar a Viviana de la mano —. Es mejor que te vayas y no vuelvas jamás, hazlo ahora antes de que cambie de opinión — con la ayuda de los gemelos, Deucalion se levantó y a velocidad de lobo se fueron, Ennis también se fue y Kali antes de irse nos dedicó una última mirada. 

— Su manada sí que es una verdadera manada — y dicho eso, se fue. 

Soltamos un respiro, aliviados, la manada Hale estaba junta de nuevo. Abracé a Noah, a Andrew, John, Dylan y Sebastian. Sabía que a Marla no le gustaban los abrazos así que sólo le sonreí, pero ella rio por lo bajo y me abrazó, tomándome por sorpresa. 

— Te extrañamos mucho, mereces un abrazo después de lo que has pasado.

— Tú también mereces un abrazo. Tengo el presentimiento que fuiste tú quien ayudo a la manada a encontrar a Deucalion, eres demasiado lista. Gracias por eso, estoy de regreso con mi familia gracias a ti — Marla se separó de mí con una gran sonrisa. 

— Fue un trabajo en equipo. 

— No lo hubiéramos logrado sin nuestra líder, tu asombrosa novia Viviana — agregó Andrew.

— Nos asustó un poco cuando estaba sufriendo por tu pérdida, creímos que la perderíamos también, pero todo esto la hizo más fuerte — mencionó Dylan sonriéndole a Viviana.

— ¿Ya te diste cuenta que ahora es alfa? ¡Es maravilloso porque ahora tenemos dos alfas! — comentó Sebastian con emoción. 

— Tú me pasaste el poder de alfa ¿cierto? No moriste, pero de alguna forma u otra lograste darme ese poder para que pudiera protegerme y proteger a la manada en tu ausencia — negué con la cabeza ante las palabras de Viviana.

— Yo no hice nada. Cuando un alfa muere, el que se convierte en alfa es el primer beta o el mate, pero yo realmente no morí así que el poder siguió conmigo. Te convertiste por tu propia cuenta.

— Es una alfa natural — mencionó Noah captando nuestra atención —. Deucalion tenía razón, Viviana lo lleva en la sangre. 

— ¿Qué significa eso? — cuestionó Viviana.

— Un alfa natural es alguien que no necesitó convertirse asesinando a otro alfa, que sus padres tampoco son alfas, simplemente no hay nada que los relacione con dicho poder. Los alfas naturales se convierten por su fuerza, por su liderazgo nato, pero sobre todo por su corazón de guerreros. Viviana tiene todas esas cualidades, por lo tanto, es alfa natural — respondió John.

— Siempre lo fue, sólo necesitaba un pequeño empujón — dije con una sonrisa.

— Pero ¿pueden haber dos alfas liderando a una manada? ¿Es posible? ¿O uno tiene que renunciar? No dejaré que renuncies Derek, eres grandioso como alfa y...

— Calla ya — interrumpí tomando su rostro entre mis manos y juntando nuestros labios en un suave beso —. Ninguno tiene que renunciar, estaremos bien. Vamos a liderar juntos, vamos a hacer de esta manada la mejor manada de todas — Viviana sonrió mientras acariciaba su mejilla.

— Ya somos la mejor manada.

— Ni se les ocurra volver a besarse, ya hay que irnos de aquí — intervino Marla haciéndonos reír. 

— Un beso no le hace daño a nadie — le dijo Andrew antes de besarla profundamente. 

— Marla tiene razón, hay que irnos, merecemos descansar — dijo Viviana, asentí a su lado.

— Quiero tomarme un cálido baño y quedarme en la cama un día entero con mi bella novia. 

— Nos quedaremos todo el tiempo que quieras — la manada Hale salió de las alcantarillas, más victoriosos que nunca. Volvimos a casa sintiendo amor, felicidad, paz y tranquilidad, porque por fin estábamos todos juntos, ni siquiera la muerte nos pudo separar. 

Entré a la ducha para tomar el cálido baño que quería y merecía tomar. Tallé todo mi cuerpo suavemente, dejando salir la suciedad y el dolor que había sufrido estos últimos días. 

— Sé que estás ahí — dije sin voltear, escuchando perfectamente los latidos del hermoso corazón de Viviana afuera de la regadera. 

— ¿Puedo entrar contigo?

— Claro — respondí. Volteé, admirando a mi novia entrar con su espectacular figura desnuda. Lo que más admiraba eran sus ojos, brillantes, con una mirada que decía más que mil palabras. 

Viviana se colocó frente a mí, sonriendo entre las gotas de agua que caían por su rostro y su cuerpo. Nos besamos, uniendo nuestras almas y nuestros corazones bajo el agua. Momentos así eran perfectos, cualquier momento con Viviana era perfecto. Luego de haber estado alejado de ella lo que pareció una eternidad, apreciaré incluso los mínimos momentos más de lo que ya los apreciaba. 

— Te amo, y no sabes la falta que me hiciste. 

— Escuché lo que dijiste en mi vieja casa, así que tengo una pequeña idea de como te sentiste. 

— Todo lo que dije fue enserio. Te amo, y no me voy a cansar de repetirlo, te amaré por siempre Derek Hale — acaricié su cabello mojado y sonreí.

— Y yo te amaré por siempre Viviana González — respondí para volver a besarla, sintiendo cada parte de ella, cada parte que amaba y amaría por siempre. 

Viviana y yo lideraríamos juntos, creceremos y viviremos juntos; y si el futuro lo desea, tendremos una familia juntos. 

La vida tiene muchas sorpresas y giros, pero de algo estoy seguro: 

Viviana es mi presente, y mi futuro. 


	42. Una fiesta de lobos

**PARTE 4**

* * *

> _Viviana's P.O.V_

* * *

— ¿Enserio tienes que irte? — me quejé haciendo un puchero de niña pequeña, eso hizo a Derek reír. 

— Sólo por un par de días, debo comprobar que Deucalion y los alfas hayan cumplido su promesa de no volver, además quiero analizar que tantos desastres causaron antes de llegar a Beacon Hills. 

— ¿Por qué no puedo ir contigo? 

— Alguien debe estar al tanto de la manada y de Beacon Hills, y tú como alfa tienes esa obligación. 

— ¿Pero enserio debo hacerlo sin ti? — Derek suspiró y besó mi frente. 

— Lo harás de maravilla cariño, ya lo has hecho antes, tal vez no como alfa pero si como una verdadera líder. La razón por la cual te convertiste en alfa natural, fue por ese liderazgo que tienes y veo en ti. Estarás bien sin mí, y prometo que estaré de vuelta en un abrir y cerrar de ojos — en ese momento, parpadeé.

— ¡Has vuelto! — dije sarcásticamente, Derek rio y besó mis labios.

— Te amo.

— Te amo más, aún no te has ido y ya te estoy extrañando.

— Nos queda un rato más, hay que aprovecharlo — respondió cargándome y tirándome a la cama entre besos y carcajadas. 

Luego de pasar un agradable rato juntos, era hora de despedir a Derek por unos días. Confiaba en que todo saldría bien, eran sus deberes de alfa y Derek Hale era un alfa grandioso.

— Por fin vamos a descansar del alfa gruñón — dijo Dylan, Derek le dio un suave golpe en el hombro mientras reían.

— Recién te tenemos de vuelta y ya vas a abandonarnos — agregó John. 

— Regresaré más pronto de lo que creen, se los prometo. 

— Cuidaré a tu chica en tu ausencia — comentó Noah colocando su brazo alrededor de mí, solté una carcajada y me lo quité de encima.

— Oye, sigue siendo mi chica, y ella estará a cargo. 

— Entendido, la señora Hale cuidará a los cachorros — fruncí el ceño y miré a Sebastian.

— ¿Me acabas de llamar señora?

— Una disculpa, señorita Hale — reí y rodé los ojos.

— Estaremos bien Derek, tú vete sin preocupaciones — dijo Andrew quien tenía a Marla abrazada de la cintura. 

— Yo cuidaré a Viviana — añadió Marla.

— Se supone que yo los voy a cuidar — respondí.

— ¿Y quién te va a cuidar a ti? Eres un peligro andante.

— Aceptaré tu comentario, pero me ofende muchísimo — Marla comenzó a reír.

— En definitiva voy a extrañar esto. Cuídense mucho, volveré pronto — acompañé a Derek a la puerta, tomé su rostro entre mis manos para besarlo profundamente. 

— Si me necesitas, recuerda que estoy a un aullido lejos — Derek sonrió, besando la palma de mi mano.

— Te amo — y dichas esas dos hermosas palabras, Derek se fue.

Cuando escuché su moto alejarse, regresé con los chicos emocionada. 

— ¡Tengo una grandiosa idea! ¡Hagamos una fiesta!

— ¿Quieres que hagamos qué? — cuestionó Noah.

— Una fiesta. Hemos pasado por mucho, merecemos una noche de fiesta y diversión. Sé que Derek no es fan de las fiestas así que decidí aprovechar que no está para hacerla y que no se sienta obligado a asistir. 

— ¿Le preguntaste si podías hacer una fiesta? Te recuerdo que este edificio le pertenece a tu novio — preguntó Marla, pero no respondí —. Me lo imaginaba.

— Él no tiene que enterarse. 

— Viviana tiene razón, podemos guardar bien el secreto y Derek no se enterara — comentó Andrew, Marla lo miró fulminante y automáticamente hizo que cambiara de opinión —. Pero Marla tiene más razón, sin permiso, no hay fiesta.

— No quería usar mi autoridad para esto, pero tendré que hacerlo. Soy la alfa, así que si yo digo que hagamos una fiesta, haremos una fiesta — dije con mis ojos rojos.

— ¡Tranquila señorita Hale! No necesitas sacar tus garras. Yo estoy de tu lado, necesitamos una noche para festejar todo lo que hemos sobrevivido — respondió Sebastian.

— Acabas de chantajearme con tus ojos rojos, eso es muy atrevido así que sólo por eso también estoy de tu lado — agregó John.

— A mí ni siquiera ocupas preguntarme, soy fan de las fiestas y eres mi mejor amiga — añadió Noah.

— ¡Aquí hay otro fan de las fiestas! — contestó Dylan. Los únicos que faltaban en estar de acuerdo, eran Marla y Andrew, aunque podía oler que Andrew también estaba de acuerdo. Andrew observó a Marla con su mirada de cachorro tierno, y eso bastó para que ella soltará un bufido y accediera. 

— Bien, hagamos una fiesta — la manada gritó de la emoción.

Preparamos todo para hacer la fiesta esa misma noche. Andrew y John se encargaron de las bebidas, Sebastian y Dylan de conseguir la música, y Noah, Marla y yo nos encargamos de decorar el lugar.

La noche cayó, ya todo estaba preparado, y en cuestión de horas pareció que Beacon Hills se adueñó del lugar debido a la cantidad de personas que había, estaba repleto.

— ¡Vamos a bailar! — dije trayendo a los chicos a la pista, menos a Marla quien se quedó sentada junto a Andrew, ella no era fan del baile así que lo respetaba. 

— ¡Abre la boca! ¡El tren del alcohol llega a la estación! — gritó Dylan entre la música, abrí la boca tomando todo el vodka posible.

— ¡Que siga andando el tren! — los tragos y la música se adueñaron de mi cuerpo. Bailé con Noah un largo rato, luego pasé a los brazos de John, Sebastian y Dylan. Con permiso de Marla bailé un poco con Andrew, y logré convencer a Marla a bailar con nosotros al menos una canción.

No sé cuanto tiempo pasó desde que tomé el primer trago, pero sentía más energía que nunca, brincando y bailando por doquier entre risas y palabras absurdas. Me encontraba un poco mareada a decir verdad, pero nada que no pudiera manejar. 

— Yo los quiero muchísimo ¿lo saben, verdad? — dijo Noah con un poco de hipo —. Se convirtieron en mi familia ¡brindemos por eso!

— ¡Brindemos! — respondimos al unísono.

— Derek se está perdiendo de mucho — comentó John quien no paraba de reír, nunca lo había visto tan feliz. Que vivan los efectos del alcohol.

— Totalmente, se está perdiendo de una Viviana borracha y divertida.

— ¡Sebastian! ¡Yo no estoy borracha! Tú estás borracho.

— ¡Cállense! Todos estamos borrachos, pero felices y enamorados... de la vida — soltamos grandes carcajadas ante las palabras de Dylan. 

— ¿Qué les parece si les enseño a bailar cumbia? — de la nada, me levanté y comencé a bailar, o más bien a tambalearme con estilo.

— Derek está perdiéndose de este gran espectáculo ¡eso Viviana! ¡Muévelo todo! — exclamó Dylan.

— Chicos, hablando de Derek... — dijo Marla con voz muy baja.

— ¡Marla! ¡Habla más fuerte! ¡La música está a todo volumen! ¡Baila conmigo! — dije tomándola de las manos.

— Derek está aquí — todos volteamos hacia donde Andrew estaba mirando, y ahí estaba él.

Derek. 

— Estamos en problemas. 


	43. Resaca

> _Derek's P.O.V_

* * *

Volví a Beacon Hills para recabar un poco más de información e irme preparado, pero cuando regresé al edificio, no esperaba encontrarme un gran alboroto. La música estaba a un volumen inmenso, olía a alcohol por doquier y la cantidad de personas aquí parecía ser infinita. 

Al fondo, pude ver a los chicos pasándola bien, borrachos, pero pasándola bien. Viviana era la que más alcoholizada se encontraba, podía sentirlo.

— Derek está aquí — dijo Andrew cuando cruzó su mirada con la mía. Todos voltearon a mirarme, dándose cuenta que estaban en problemas. 

— ¿Qué es todo esto? — pregunté al acercarme.

— ¡Es tu fiesta de bienvenida! — respondió Viviana. 

— Pero recién hoy me fui. 

— Bueno ¡es tu fiesta de despedida! — sí, Viviana en definitiva estaba muy alcoholizada —. ¿Estás enojado conmigo? — preguntó haciendo un puchero.

— Sí, bastante — Viviana pasó sus dedos por mi pecho, sonriendo.

— No lo estás, tu corazón acaba de dar un salto. No importa que tan molesto estés conmigo, seguirás amándome y yo seguiré provocándote — colocó sus mano en mi cuello y se acercó a mi oído —. No necesito leer tu mente para saber que te provoca verme con este vestido tan corto, donde fácilmente puedes meter tus manos — Viviana sabía como tenerme a sus pies con unas simples palabras, pero no estaba completamente consciente, el alcohol lo estaba haciendo todo por ella y no me aprovecharía de eso. 

— Sosténgala un minuto — dije mientras me alejaba. Desconecté la música y tiré las bocinas, captando la atención de todos —. La fiesta se acabo, largo de aquí ¡ahora! — salieron corriendo, en cuestión de segundos todo quedo vacío, dejándonos a la manada y a mí a solas.

— Eso fue muy ardiente — dijo Viviana, sosteniéndose de Marla para no caerse. Marla y Andrew parecían ser los únicos que no estaban bajo los efectos del alcohol.

— Oigan ¿quién apagó la música? — se quejó un borracho Sebastian.

— ¡La fiesta tiene que continuar! — gritó Dylan.

— Todo es mental amigos, la música se encuentra en nuestra mente — dijo Noah haciendo unos pasos de baile bastante extraños.

— ¡Que no pare la fiesta! Don't stop the party! — exclamó John, Andrew y Marla no pudieron aguantarse la risa. 

— ¡Suficiente! — alcé la voz, haciendo que todos se callaran —. Es hora de dormir, por la mañana hablaremos y limpiaremos este desastre — cada quien se fue a su habitación, riendo en voz baja y susurrando. Viviana se quedó viéndome con una boba sonrisa.

— Eres muy lindo — rodé los ojos y la cargué, llevándola a la habitación.

— Te hará bien un baño caliente, para que puedas dormir mejor.

— No quiero — se quejó mientras se acurrucaba en mis brazos.

— Vamos, yo te ayudaré — entre quejidos hice que entrara conmigo al baño, le desmaquillé su rostro para luego quitarle la ropa y meterla a la tina. Tallé suavemente su cuerpo y su cabello, al terminar la ayudé a ponerse la pijama y nos acostamos en la cama —. ¿Necesitas algo más? ¿No quieres vomitar? — pregunté acariciándole la mejilla.

— Te necesito a ti — respondió, no pude evitar sonreír y acercarla más a mí.

— Te amo mucho, no puedo estar molesto contigo. Probablemente no recordarás nada de esto, pero espero que siempre tengas en mente lo mucho que te amo — dije besando su cabeza, escuché unos leves ronquidos salir de su boca y fue cuando me di cuenta que se había quedado dormida. Minutos después, también caí dormido.

* * *

Antes del medio día, entre todos limpiamos el edificio, todos menos Viviana quien seguía profundamente dormida, no quería despertarla. 

— Nuevamente una disculpa por hacer una fiesta sin tu autorización, nos dejamos llevar — se disculpó John, llevaba toda la mañana pidiendo disculpas.

— Si quieren hacer una fiesta sólo tienen que pedírmelo, no quiero que esto se vuelva a repetir ¿entendido? 

— Entendido — respondió la manada al unísono.

— Si Viviana despierta, díganle que dejé unas pastillas para el dolor de cabeza y unos sueros, los necesitara — y despidiéndome de mi manada una vez más, me di la vuelta y salí.

— ¿Pensabas irte sin despedirte de mí? — dijo Viviana cuando estaba a punto de subirme a la moto. Volteé a mirarla, su cabello estaba despeinado, tenía las ojeras marcadas, estaba con su pijama y una bata, simplemente preciosa. 

— No quería despertarte, debes estar cansada.

— Sí, no volveré a tomar por un largo tiempo — ambos reímos —. La verdad es que no recuerdo mucho ¿hay algo que deba saber? — preguntó tomándome de las manos. 

— Debes saber que bailas muy bien, y dices cosas muy divertidas. Me llamaste lindo y ardiente ¿recuerdas eso?

— No, pero la yo borracha no se equivocó, eres lindo y ardiente — sonreí y besé su mano —. Debes estar decepcionado de mí, y no te culpo, no actué como una alfa responsable. 

— Oye ¿quién dijo que estaba decepcionado de ti? Claro que no Viviana, entiendo porque quisiste hacer una fiesta, querías divertirte y que la manada se divirtiera luego de tantas cosas que hemos pasado y vivido. No estoy molesto y mucho menos decepcionado, pero a la próxima me gustaría que me comentes cuando quieras hacer algo así ¿okay? — Viviana asintió.

— ¿Ya te vas tan rápido?

— Tengo que hacerlo, sólo regresé por información importante.

— ¿Estás seguro que no quieres que te acompañe? Dos alfas son mejor que uno.

— Estaré bien, enserio no tienes que preocuparte.

— ¿Cómo no quieres que me preocupe? Ya te perdí una vez, no te puedo perder una segunda vez — solté un suspiro y la abracé por un largo rato, ambos lo necesitábamos. 

— Te amo, y a donde sea que vaya, siempre te llevaré en mi corazón.

— Yo te amo más — dijo antes de darme un suave y cálido beso —. Vuelve pronto — susurró sobre mis labios. 

— Siempre voy a volver a ti, mi amor. 

Me subí a la moto y me alejé, queriendo volver a Viviana y no soltarla jamás. 


	44. Plus one

> _Viviana's P.O.V_

* * *

Había pasado alrededor de una semana, y hoy por fin Derek estaría de vuelta. La verdad estaba muy emocionada, ya extrañaba despertar y dormir con Derek a mi lado.

— ¡Ya llegó! — grité cuando lo escuché subir por las escaleras. Estaba toda la manada esperándolo en nuestro departamento, y digamos que se asustaron un poco con mi grito de emoción.

Me coloqué frente a la puerta con mi mejor sonrisa, para que cuando la abriera yo fuera lo primero que viera. 

Mi sonrisa se desvaneció al instante que la puerta se abrió, al percatarme que Derek no venía solo. 

— Hola — dijo la chica a su lado con una leve sonrisa.

— Hola — respondí un poco extrañada. Antes de que pudiera decir algo más; Derek me abrazó, besando mi mejilla y acariciando mi cabello.

— Dios, te extrañaba, y ahora que puedo oler tu aroma me doy cuenta que te extrañaba más de lo que creía. 

— Yo también te extrañé mucho, ya te esperaba, pero no esperaba que vinieras con una plus one.

— Déjame presentarla — nos acercamos a la manada, estaban igual de extrañados que yo ante la presencia de esta chica. Noah me dedicó una mirada burlona, fácilmente se dio cuenta de mis celos —. Chicos, ella es Melanie, hasta ahora la única sobreviviente de los asesinatos de la manada de alfas. Su manada fue víctima de Deaton, el alfa no quiso unirse a ellos así que Deaton acabó con él y la manada, pero Melanie logró escapar. 

— Llevaba pocos días de ser transformada y de ser miembro de la manada cuando Deaton llegó, me arrebató lo que recién había conseguido. Soy una omega, o era, porque Derek quiere que sea parte de la manada Hale.

— Melanie al igual que Noah tiene mucho conocimiento sobre los lobos, conocimiento adquirido mientras estaba por su propia cuenta. Ahora, quiero que sea parte de nuestra manada, estos últimos días Melanie me ha enseñado las grandes habilidades que tiene, habilidades que serán de gran utilidad para todos — apreté el puño, tratando de contener mi molestia. 

¿Qué clase de habilidades? ¿Cómo rayos se las enseñó? ¿Qué sucedió estos últimos días?

— ¿Confías en ella? — le preguntó Andrew, Derek con clara honestidad en sus ojos asintió —. Entonces si tú confías, nosotros confiamos. Bienvenida a la manada Melanie, soy Andrew, ella es mi novia Marla, los chicos son John, Sebastian, Dylan y Noah. 

— Un gusto en conocerte — agregó Marla amablemente. 

— Te la pasarás muy bien con nosotros, somos muy divertidos, nuestro alfa es un poco amargado pero te acostumbrarás — dijo Dylan haciendo reír a Melanie.

— No tardarás en adaptarte — comentó John. 

— Somos como una familia, pequeña pero unida — añadió Sebastian.

— Me alegra ya no ser el único nuevo. Lo que dice Sebastian es cierto, somos como una familia, básicamente nosotros somos los cachorros y Derek y Viviana nuestros padres.

— Hasta que alguien me menciona, gracias Noah — intervine —. Mucho gusto Melanie, al igual que Derek también soy alfa de esta manada. No sé si te mencionó mi nombre cuando te conoció, soy Viviana Hale — Derek me miró con el ceño fruncido, pude sentir de inmediato la tensión en el departamento.

— ¿Están casados? — preguntó Melanie, Derek iba a responder pero lo interrumpí.

— No, pero vivimos juntos y es cuestión de tiempo que nos casemos, además su apellido suena bien con mi nombre.

— Chicos, Marla ¿por qué no le enseñan a Melanie donde puede quedarse? Debe estar cansada y a decir verdad yo también, quiero descansar del viaje — ordenó Derek para calmar la tensión.

— Gracias Derek, descansen — dijo Melanie antes de irse junto a los demás. 

— Viviana — dijo Derek con los brazos cruzados cuando nos quedamos solos, mirándome fijamente.

— ¿Qué pasa?

— ¿Acabas de montar una escena de celos?

— No, sólo me presenté.

— Te presentaste como Viviana Hale, y no sé cuantas veces quisiste dejarle a Melanie en claro que también eras alfa y estabas conmigo. 

— Exacto Derek, también soy alfa, y acabas de añadir a alguien a nuestra manada sin ni siquiera consultármelo ¿cómo crees que me siento? Recién regresas y lo primero que haces es tomar decisiones sin mí cuando se supone que somos un equipo. 

— No quieras justificar tus celos con eso.

— Hubiera reaccionado igual si hubiera sido un chico, mis celos no tienen nada que ver aquí. Sí, obviamente me dieron celos porque ver que regresas acompañado es algo con lo que no contaba, pero me dolió y me molestó más que me hayas hecho a un lado, que no tuviste la consideración de hablar conmigo sobre esta decisión de aceptar a Melanie con nosotros, y que tampoco te molestaste en presentarme. 

— Tú hiciste lo mismo cuando aceptamos a Alex, y ni siquiera eras alfa en ese entonces.

— Lo sé, pero me equivoqué y lo acepté. No quieras echarme en cara el pasado, estamos en el presente, en este presente tú y yo lideramos esta manada y por lo tanto las decisiones sobre la manada nos conciernen a ambos — Derek se quedó callado, sabía que tenía razón.

— Bueno, me equivoqué y lo acepto. Lo siento, estaba acostumbrado a hacer esto solo. 

— Tan acostumbrado que ni siquiera pudiste presentarme como tu novia.

— Viviana... — no quise escuchar más, le di la espalda y me dirigí a la habitación, cerrando la puerta de golpe. 


	45. Una alfa celosa

Me acosté en la cama tratando de cerrar los ojos y dormir profundamente, pero los pensamientos y las inseguridades corriendo por mi mente no me dejaban conciliar el sueño. A mis espaldas, pude sentir a Derek acostarse al otro lado de la cama, también dando la espalda. 

— Buenas noches — susurré. No hubo respuesta de su parte, así que volví a cerrar los ojos intentando dormir.

La mano de Derek lentamente se movió hacia la mía debajo de las cobijas, y sólo basto un simple roce para que Derek y yo nos tomáramos de la mano.

— No hay nadie más que tú, Viviana — dijo Derek rompiendo el silencio. Volteamos al mismo tiempo, mirándonos fijamente a los ojos. 

— Lo sé, estoy consciente de tu amor hacia mí — Derek suspiró y acarició mi mejilla. 

— Me siento como un idiota. Jamás pretendí hacerte a un lado, mucho menos hacerte sentir mal y con inseguridades, y saber que lo hice... enserio lo siento — podía ver en su mirada que realmente lo sentía, que realmente estaba arrepentido. 

— Está bien, te perdono, todos cometemos errores ¿no? Lo importante es remediarlos y no volver a cometerlos — Derek sonrió levemente y asintió.

— Cada vez que vayamos a cualquier lugar, te voy a presentar como mi princesa, la reina de mi corazón, la razón por la cual existo y el amor de mi vida. Te voy a presentar como la futura señorita Hale — solté una gran carcajada. 

— Eso es demasiado cursi, incluso para nosotros que somos los reyes de lo cursi. 

— Es tu culpa, tú me hiciste así. Nunca fui un chico expresivo, pero contigo fácilmente puedo expresar todo lo que siento, con palabras y con acciones. 

— Puedes expresar lo que sientes ahora mismo ¿con un beso?

— Con todos los besos que quieras — reímos y juntamos nuestros labios, besándonos profundamente envueltos entre las sábanas. 

Ya extrañaba esto. 

* * *

Creí que después de nuestra noche de reconciliación las cosas volverían a la normalidad, pero con Melanie aún aquí, no fue así. 

— No necesito ser loba para saber que tus celos apestan — dijo Marla colocándose a mi lado. Estábamos todos en la sala, Derek y los chicos le contaban a Melanie la historia de la manada, hubo un momento donde me sentí aislada así que decidí alejarme y sentarme en la barra. 

— ¿Puedes culparme?

— Sabiendo cómo eres, creo que no. Yo no me considero alguien celosa así que si estuviera en tu situación con Andrew, reaccionaría de una manera muy distinta. 

— Odio ser grosera con Melanie, te juro que no lo hago con mala intención, sale naturalmente. Es como si me sintiera amenazada, los lobos se sienten amenazados cuando hay peligro cerca y están más alerta, y eso es justamente lo que me está pasando. 

— ¿Ya lo hablaste con Derek?

— Anoche discutimos, pero logramos resolverlo. Parece que lo sucedido anoche no sucedió porque Derek sigue actuando igual. 

— No crees que te haya engañado ¿o sí? — fulminé a Marla con la mirada — ¿Qué? Fue una pequeña hipótesis. 

— Eso no me ayuda, Marla. ¿Crees que Derek sea capaz?

— Creo que si fuera así, te darías cuenta. Si mal no recuerdo, los lobos no pueden mentir, su corazón da un salto cuando mienten. 

— Cierto. Son mis inseguridades tomando control de mí, haciéndome ver cosas que no son.

— Tal vez aún no te acostumbras a que tengamos un nuevo miembro en la manada, y se entiende, luego de las traiciones y las tragedias es un poco complicado confiar y adaptarnos, así que dale tiempo. Pude conocer un poco a Melanie, y es una chica grandiosa, date la oportunidad de conocerla mejor. 

— Lo pensaré — respondí con un suspiro.

Comenzamos con el entrenamiento del día. Nos dividimos en parejas, en estos ejercicios Derek y yo siempre íbamos juntos, pero esta vez prefirió ayudar a Melanie. 

— Sólo por hoy amor, es para que Melanie se acostumbre al entrenamiento — me explicó Derek.

— Adelante, me da igual — dije encogiéndome de hombros. Noah sería mi pareja, y al acercarme se rio en mi cara. 

— Eso debió doler — fruncí el ceño.

— Eres un pésimo amigo.

— ¡Auch! Tranquila fiera, estoy bromeando. Sabes que te apoyo, pero debes controlar tus celos, huelen bastante. 

— Cállate y empecemos a entrenar — en los ejercicios de pareja, practicábamos combate de lobo a lobo. 

Fue inevitable no escuchar a Melanie reírse, y ver a Derek sonreír como lo hacía conmigo.

— Hey ¿estás bien? — preguntó Noah cuando me distraje. 

— Sí, estoy bien. 

— No me mientas, no lo estás. 

— ¿Cómo quieres que lo este? Derek no te trató a ti ni a Marla de la manera que está tratando a Melanie, ustedes también fueron nuevos y no recibieron la atención que Derek le está dando a Melanie. 

— Bueno, no puedo culparlo, es una chica bellísima — le golpeé el hombro —. ¡Oye! Eso dolió.

— No sé si me estoy imaginando cosas gracias a mis celos, o realmente si hay algo entre ellos. 

— Como buen amigo y como alguien que si está consciente de lo que está sucediendo, te puedo afirmar que estás imaginando cosas. Derek sólo está siendo amable, tengo entendido que no estaba acostumbrado a ser así y por eso Tyler lo traicionó ¿cierto? — suspiré y asentí —. Derek está cambiando para mejor para todos, y eso es gracias a ti, así que relájate ¿okay? 

— Si tú lo dices — volví a voltear hacia Melanie y Derek —. Tienes razón ¡es bellísima! — y sin querer, le lancé un golpe a Noah tan fuerte, que hice que cayera al otro lado de la habitación —. ¡Noah! Como lo siento — dije mientras lo ayudaba a levantarse. 

— ¿Estás bien? — preguntó Derek acercándose a nosotros junto a los demás. 

— Sí, estoy bien, no me dolió — reí y lo abracé. 

— Par de bobos — dijo John en forma de burla. 

— Tienes que tener más cuidado Viviana, como alfa tienes más fuerza y debes medir con cuanta fuerza das un golpe — comentó Derek, rodé los ojos. 

— Lo siento, casi no he entrenado con el otro alfa de esta manada, me pregunto porque será — y con los brazos cruzados, salí de la habitación. 


	46. Reconciliación

> _Derek's P.O.V_

* * *

Quise ir detrás de Viviana, pero Marla me detuvo. 

— Tú y yo tenemos que hablar seriamente — dijo con una mirada que a decir verdad, daba bastante miedo, pobre Andrew.

— Pero Viviana...

— Viviana ahorita no va a escucharte, dale su espacio mientras tanto.

— Debería irme de la manada ¿cierto? Estoy causando muchos problemas y es lo que menos quiero — intervino Melanie.

— No te vayas Mels, tú no tienes la culpa de que estos tórtolos estén teniendo problemas en el paraíso — respondió Noah.

— ¿Desde cuando la llamas Mels? — preguntó Andrew, Melanie sonrió.

— Han habido noches donde cuando no podemos dormir y salimos a la terraza, coincidimos y nos quedamos charlando — contestó Melanie. 

— Charlas muy agradables — inmediatamente, todos notamos la conexión entre Noah y Melanie. 

— Noah tiene razón, tú no tienes la culpa de mis problemas con Viviana. Créeme, aunque no lo parezca, son problemas que no tienen nada que ver contigo, así que no te preocupes. 

— Vas a tener que explicarme eso — me dijo Marla con los brazos cruzados. 

Mientras todos iban a ducharse y a descansar, Marla y yo nos quedamos en la sala a platicar. 

— ¿Qué quieres que te explique? — pregunté rompiendo el silencio.

— ¿Qué rayos te ocurre? ¿Por qué has sido tan indiferente con Viviana? Al inicio pensé que eran sólo sus celos pero ahora veo que en definitiva algo está ocurriendo. Si dices que no tiene que ver con Melanie ¿entonces de qué se trata?

— Se trata de miedo, Marla — Marla frunció el ceño confundida. 

— ¿A qué te refieres con eso?

— No pude proteger a Tyler, he puesto en constante peligro a todos los chicos, a ti y sobre todo a Viviana. Cada persona que entra en mi vida, a mi manada, termina muerta o lastimada. No quiero que eso suceda con Melanie, con nadie más, por eso he puesto tanto empeño en dar lo mejor de mí como alfa, para que Noah, Melanie y tú que son nuevos, no sufran lo que los demás hemos sufrido, lo que Viviana ha sufrido.

— ¿Por qué no le dices eso a Viviana? Estoy segura de que lo entenderá, e incluso te podría ayudar, no necesitas alejarla para protegerla. No sé que más cosas tienen que pasar para que se den cuenta que juntos están más a salvo. 

— Viviana no tiene la culpa, la tengo yo que soy muy testarudo.

— ¡Ambos lo son! Pero como pareja, poco a poco van a crecer y a madurar juntos. Tal vez no fui testigo de como eran en los inicios de su relación, pero estoy segura que crecieron bastante y lo seguirán haciendo. Una pareja es de dos Derek, comunícate con Viviana, se lo merece y tú también lo mereces — solté un suspiro.

— Creo que tienes razón. 

— Siempre la tengo — sonreí ante su ego. 

— ¿Viviana querrá escucharme?

— Lo más probable es que ya esté más tranquila así que sí, ve por tu chica.

— Gracias Marla ¿puedo abrazarte? — arrugó la nariz y negó con la cabeza. 

— Estás muy sudado, no gracias — reí y subí con Viviana.

Cuando subí, Viviana tenía su cabello, traía mi camisa puesta junto a un par de calcetines. 

— No sabes lo mucho que me gusta verte con mi camisa puesta — Viviana me miró de pies a cabeza. 

— Tal vez a Melanie le quede mejor — sin replicar nada, me acerqué lentamente a ella.

— Tengo miedo, Viviana. La razón por la cual he estado tan atento a Melanie, es porque no quiero que sufra lo que nosotros hemos sufrido, no quiero que Melanie, Marla ni Noah terminen heridos o como Tyler. Melanie al igual que yo, perdió a su manada, y sé que tú también perdiste a tu familia cuando te dieron la espalda, así que puedo entender perfectamente ese sentimiento de soledad. Estoy tratando de ser un mejor alfa, para los nuevos y para la manada entera si es posible. Pensé que tal vez, alejándote un poco mientras yo me encargaba de Melanie, te estaba protegiendo de los nuevos riesgos. Has pasado por muchos y no sé, me duele que sufras por mí. Marla me hizo entrar en razón, una pareja es de dos, tú y yo somos un equipo y debemos comunicarnos, trabajar juntos, expresar nuestros miedos, nuestras debilidades y fortalezas. De nuevo pido disculpas por provocarte tantas inseguridades estos últimos días, no era mi intención y créeme, no le presto atención a Melanie para algo más, porque mis ojos y mi corazón son sólo para ti.

— Noah tenía razón después de todo, estabas tratando de ser un mejor alfa — asentí —. ¿Entonces no hay nada más entre Melanie y tú?

— No hay y jamás habrá, tú eres la futura señorita Hale, nadie podrá quitarte tu lugar — Viviana sonrió y colocó sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello. 

— Prométeme que no volverás a ocultarme nada, ya sea algo bueno o algo malo. Nunca te voy a juzgar Derek, estoy aquí para apoyarte y amarte siempre. 

— Lo prometo. Ahora ¿qué te parece una pequeña reconciliación? — dije metiendo unos cuantos dedos debajo de la camisa, Viviana se mordió el labio y me miró a los ojos. 

— Que sea grande por favor — la besé profundamente, concentrándome en el latido de su corazón, en su respiración y su cuerpo tan cerca del mío, provocando un intenso calor. La levanté de las piernas, colocándolas alrededor de mí mientras la seguía besando. Llegamos a la pared, mis labios pasaron a su cuello y mis manos se adueñaron completamente de su cuerpo, tocando, acariciando y apretando cada parte de su piel. 

La hice mía una y otra vez, y ella también me hizo suyo una y otra vez. 


	47. Eclipse

> _Viviana's P.O.V_

* * *

Nada más esto nos hacía falta a Derek y a mí, comunicación, sólo así pudimos llegar a un acuerdo y estar tranquilos en nuestra relación. A la mañana siguiente, decidí platicar con Melanie a solas, disculparme por mi actitud tan tóxica.

— Me alegra que las cosas entre tú y Derek estén mejor, lo que menos quería era interferir en su relación, Derek es sólo un buen amigo para mí, eso es todo.

— No interferiste en nada Melanie, solamente fueron mis celos, mis inseguridades y los miedos de Derek. Necesitábamos hablar las cosas, y ahora que lo hicimos puedo confirmarte que estamos mejor que nunca, pero también quiero que tú y yo estemos bien. Sé que no te di la más cálida bienvenida, y por eso lo lamento mucho, luego de lo que te pasó lo último que necesitabas es que te recibiera de esa manera. Derek desde el primer instante trató de ser un mejor alfa para ti, y yo quiero hacer lo mismo si me lo permites — inesperadamente, Melanie me abrazó, no tardé ni un segundo en sonreír y abrazarla de vuelta. 

— Ahora podemos ser las tres grandes chicas de la manada Hale — intervino Marla. 

— ¿Abrazo grupal? — le pidió Melanie a Marla con un puchero.

— Anda, sé que quieres — dije con ojos de cachorro, Marla soltó un bufido. 

— Está bien, sólo porque ya se llevan bien y eso se tiene que celebrar — y así, Marla, Melanie y yo nos unimos en un abrazo.

Es bueno tener a más chicas en la manada, porque cómo lo dice una frase muy cliché pero muy cierta, mujeres unidas jamás vencidas. 

* * *

Por la tarde, Derek reunió a la manada en la sala, al parecer tenía un aviso importante. 

— Esta noche habrá un eclipse. Probablemente Noah, Marla, Melanie y Viviana no sepan que sucede con los lobos cuando hay un eclipse. 

— No tengo ni la menor idea ¿qué sucede? — pregunté.

— En las noches de luna llena, nuestros poderes y nuestra fuerza aumentan ¿verdad? — asentí —. Cuando hay un eclipse, la luz de la luna no nos llega en absoluto, por lo tanto, perdemos nuestros poderes. 

— ¿Todos nuestros poderes? — cuestionó Melanie, Derek asintió.

— No es algo muy malo realmente, siempre y cuando no nos pongamos en riesgo y tengamos que pelear. Considero que esta noche es perfecta para entrenarte en el bosque, Melanie. Viviana ¿quieres acompañarnos? — no pude evitar sonreír al ver que Derek me incluyó y me tomó en cuenta, pero negué con la cabeza. 

— Alguien tiene que encargarse del resto de la manada, me quedaré aquí. 

— ¿Dónde quedó mi alfa celosa? — preguntó Noah entre risas.

— ¿Dónde quedó tu cerebro?

— Eso dolió — risas se escucharon por todo el lugar.

Derek y Melanie se alistaron para ir al bosque. Antes de que Derek se fuera, lo tomé del rostro y lo besé profundamente.

— Cuídate.

— ¿Segura que no quieres acompañarnos? — preguntó acariciando mi rostro.

— Confío en Melanie, confío en ti, estarán bien. 

— Te amo — respondió volviéndome a besar. 

— Volveremos más pronto de lo que crees — agregó Melanie. 

— Disfruta tu entrenamiento, no te preocupes por mí ni por nadie más — dicho eso, ambos se fueron.

El eclipse no tardó en aparecer, pude sentir la fuerza desvanecerse por mis venas y volví a sentirme como si fuera una humana común y corriente, hace bastante tiempo no me sentía así.

— Esto es muy raro — se quejó Andrew.

— ¿Es raro no tener poderes? ¿Me estás diciendo rara? — reclamó Marla haciendo a Andrew reír. 

— Tú eres Marla, eres una humana extraordinaria. 

— Me estás diciendo rara pero de una forma más bonita. 

— Ya cállate — dijo Andrew besando sus labios.

— Me dio sueño a decir verdad — dijo Sebastian acurrucándose en el sillón.

— Que débil eres — comentó Dylan, pero él tampoco tardó en acurrucarse.

— Extrañaba sentirme normal — añadió John, Noah asintió a su lado. 

— Igual yo.

Todo parecía ir bien, hasta que de repente sonó mi celular, era Derek.

— ¿Amor? — dije al responder.

— ¿Viviana? Soy yo, Melanie — su voz se escuchaba muy alterada, podía sentir su miedo.

— ¿Melanie qué sucede? ¿Derek y tú están bien? — cuando Melanie iba a responder, se escuchó un disparo al otro lado del teléfono que me hizo sobresaltar —. ¡¿Melanie?!

— Hay personas atacándonos en el bosque, no podemos defendernos debido al eclipse. Derek hizo que corriera, encontré su celular en el suelo.

— Voy en camino.

— Sólo te estás arriesgando. Trataré de encontrar a Derek para volver, quédate ahí — más disparos se escucharon, y la llamada finalizó.

— ¡Maldita sea! — grité, lanzando el celular a lo lejos. 

— Viviana, tranquila — dijo Marla acercándose a mí.

— ¿Cómo quieres que esté tranquila? Justo cuando no estoy con Derek, algo malo tiene que suceder. 

— Derek va a estar bien. Los que están atacando deben ser chicos aburridos que cazan animales por diversión — explicó Andrew.

— Derek y Melanie no son animales, están en peligro allá afuera, debemos hacer algo.

— No podemos hacer nada mientras siga el eclipse — respondió Dylan.

— ¿Entonces qué? ¿Vamos a quedarnos cruzados de brazos esperando a que vuelvan? ¿O esperando a encontrar sus cuerpos muertos por la mañana? 

La puerta se abrió detrás de nosotros. Volteé, viendo a Melanie y a Derek entrar ensangrentados, pero de pie. 

— Estamos bien — dijo Derek, suspiré aliviada y corrí a sus brazos. 

— No vuelvas a asustarme así — dije entre lágrimas. 

— Derek no recibió ningún disparo, los recibí yo, pero logré sacarlos. Es sencillo sacar una bala con las garras, lo tuve que aprender a las malas — me dirigí hacia Melanie y la abracé. 

— Tú tampoco vuelvas a asustarme así. Gracias por proteger a Derek, pero no vuelvas a arriesgar tu vida por nosotros ¿entendido?

— Oye, somos una manada, nos protegemos mutuamente, aunque eso incluya arriesgar nuestras vidas — sonreí y más lágrimas salieron de mis ojos. 

— En eso tienes razón.

Ya sea en eclipse, en noche de luna llena o en cualquier día, la vida nos sorprende con riesgos y nuevos retos, pero a la vez con experiencias maravillosas y personas increíbles. 

El amor lo puede con todo, la manada Hale puede con todo.


	48. Feliz aniversario

> _Derek's P.O.V_

* * *

Cuando miré el calendario, me sorprendí al darme cuenta de lo rápido que se había ido el tiempo. Viviana y yo llevábamos aproximadamente 3 años juntos, 3 años de aventuras, de retos, pero sobre todo 3 años de puro amor. 

En el primer año, Viviana y yo nos conocimos justo el día de su cumpleaños, enamorándonos casi al instante. Luego de lo que pareció una eternidad de sufrimiento y tragedias, Viviana llegó a alegrarme la vida y la vida de la manada. En ese año atravesamos nuestros primeros obstáculos, Kate y Alex, y para los últimos meses, Viviana ya había sido transformada en lobo. 

En el segundo año, llegó la manada de alfas a hacernos la vida imposible, a separarnos, tuvimos que atravesar la mismísima muerte para volver a estar juntos, pero lo logramos. 

Ahora, nos encontrábamos en nuestro tercer año, el cumpleaños de Viviana estaba a tan sólo unos días, y eso era algo que celebrar junto a nuestro aniversario. 

— ¿Recuerdan cuando Viviana me hizo una fiesta sorpresa y pensó que no me gustaría así que se escondió entre la multitud? — los chicos rieron ante ese recuerdo.

— Fue adorable, creo que se le olvidó que podías olfatearla y encontrarla — respondió Sebastian.

— El primer cumpleaños que celebraron juntos, Viviana no tenía ni idea de que era tu cumpleaños hasta que se lo dijimos — dijo John, en definitiva ese era uno de mis recuerdos favoritos. Yo jamás fui fanático de mi cumpleaños, para mí no había nada que celebrar así que siempre le pedí a los chicos que no hicieran un alboroto al respecto, pero cuando Viviana se enteró, no dudo en hacerme un pequeño regalo: un cuadro con nuestras fotos. 

_"Puedes abrirte conmigo, Derek. Sé que hay días malos, siempre habrán malos días aunque no lo queramos, pero quiero ayudar a mejorar esos días para ti. No puedo hacerlo si no te comunicas conmigo amor, no puedo estar dando vueltas por todo el lugar preguntándome porque mi novio está de mal humor. Sé que día es hoy, pero no lo diré porque respeto tu decisión de no querer celebrar, aún así quise darte un regalo porque para mí, hoy es un día especial para celebrarle a mi persona favorita. Estos pequeños detalles significan mucho para mí, cuando tengas días donde pienses que el mundo está en tu contra, yo estaré siempre a tu lado. Tienes que comunicarte conmigo, dejarme entrar en tu corazón para que esto funcione. Te amo como no tienes una idea, Derek Hale"_ esas fueron sus palabras cuando me dio el cuadro y yo no sabía que responder. Durante toda esa mañana estuve muy distante y triste debido a que sabía con exactitud que día era, Viviana se dio cuenta y fue cuando los chicos le dijeron lo que ocurría. Ella tuvo la consideración de respetar mi espacio, pero a la vez también tuvo la consideración de sacarme una sonrisa en un día triste para mí. A partir de ese momento, mi cumpleaños comenzó a agradarme, después de todo ya tenía razones para celebrar. 

— Quiero devolverle a Viviana un poco de lo que ella me ha dado a mí desde que llegó a nuestras vidas. Quiero celebrar su cumpleaños en grande, se lo merece — la manada asintió. Viviana había salido al mercado así que aprovechamos para planear todo. 

— Vamos a hacerlo — dijo Noah con una gran sonrisa. 

El resto de la semana, la manada se encargó de organizar y planear mientras yo distraía a Viviana con mis encantos, no era un trabajo difícil. 

— Derek ¿crees que alguna vez vuelva a saber de mi familia? ¿Crees que me hayan buscado? — me preguntó una noche antes de su cumpleaños. 

— No lo sé, la vida está llena de sorpresas, tú y yo lo sabemos mejor que cualquiera. 

— Cuando mi cumpleaños está cerca, me llega la nostalgia y no puedo evitar preguntarme sobre mi familia ¿recordarán que mañana es mi cumpleaños? ¿Algún día vendrán por mí?

— Me gustaría poder responderte, pero no tengo la respuesta correcta; lo que si sé, es que una familia no siempre tiene que ser de sangre. Me tienes a mí, a Andrew, Marla, Noah, Melanie, John, Dylan y Sebastian, nosotros somos tu familia y jamás vamos a abandonarte — pequeñas lágrimas se formaron en los ojos de Viviana y sonrió.

— Y es por eso que los amo tanto.

— Nosotros te amamos más, yo te amo más — dije antes de besarla profundamente. 

* * *

> _Viviana's P.O.V_

* * *

Al despertar por la mañana, lo primero que sentí a mi lado fue una caja, Derek no se encontraba por ningún lado. Abrí la caja, sacando de ella un hermoso vestido floreado y una pequeña nota:

_"Feliz cumpleaños, espero verte con el vestido puesto cuando bajes. Te quiero"_

Emocionada, corrí al baño a arreglarme. Al terminar, bajé por las escaleras a toda velocidad, Derek estaba esperándome con un ramo de rosas y un desayuno perfectamente preparado. 

— ¿Cómo me veo? — pregunté dando una vuelta.

— Totalmente preciosa — sonreí y me acerqué a él para besar sus labios, este era el inicio de un cumpleaños perfecto. 

Luego de desayunar, Derek decidió llevarme a un picnic en el bosque frente al río.

— Acabamos de desayunar y quieres que comamos otra vez ¡voy a engordar! — Derek soltó una carcajada. 

— Podemos comer, o comernos — reí y lo golpeé levemente. 

— Me agradan ambas ideas.

El contraste que hacían el bosque y el río era bellísimo, así que aprovechamos para hacer una pequeña sesión de fotos. 

— Estas fotos son la prueba de que tengo a la novia más hermosa del mundo — sonreí y junté nuestros labios en un suave y cálido beso.

— Y yo tengo al mejor novio del mundo, tu simple presencia es la prueba suficiente — Derek besó mi frente y acarició mi mejilla.

— ¿Te parece si vamos a casa? Los chicos me habían comentado que te tenían algo preparado — asentí con la cabeza —. Bien, vamos entonces — subimos al auto y volvimos al edificio. Al llegar, sentí una vibra muy peculiar, escuché más latidos de lo normal y olfateé algunos aromas conocidos. 

— ¿Invitaron a alguien? — pregunté mientras subíamos las escaleras hacia nuestro piso.

— Algo parecido — en ese instante Derek abrió la puerta, y frente a mis ojos se encontraba una gran multitud de personas. Estaba la manada, y además de ellos, estaban mis amigos.

— ¡Sorpresa! — gritaron todos al unísono, me tapé la boca para evitar soltar un sollozo y las lágrimas de emoción no tardaron en caer de mis ojos. 

— ¿Tú hiciste todo esto? — le pregunté a Derek aún sin poder creerlo.

— Sí, pero no lo hice solo, Melanie, Marla y los chicos ayudaron bastante — solté más lagrimas y mi sonrisa se hizo más grande. 

— Te amo — dije para después abrazarlo con todas mis fuerzas. 

Acto seguido, abracé a cada uno de mis amigos. Cuando llegué a Beacon Hills, conocí a personas maravillosas pero poco a poco me había alejado de ellas debido a que aún tenía miedo a encariñarme con alguien y luego ese alguien me diera la espalda como lo hicieron mis padres, no fue hasta que conocí a Derek y a la manada cuando logré perder ese miedo. 

Ahora estaban todos aquí festejando mi cumpleaños, y yo no podía sentirme más amada. 

— Te tengo un regalo — dijo Derek tomándome por la cintura. 

— No tenías que hacerlo amor, ya me diste el cumpleaños perfecto. 

— Bueno, tal vez pueda hacerlo un poco más perfecto — de su bolsillo sacó una pequeña caja, y en esa caja había un hermoso collar dorado con el símbolo de alfa, beta y omega. 

— Dios santo, es precioso.

— Este símbolo es muy importante para mí, no por nada lo tengo tatuado en la espalda, y también quiero que tú lo tengas de esta forma — colocó el collar suavemente en mi cuello, quedaba perfecto en mí —. Porque tú también eres sumamente importante para mí. Me has salvado la vida Viviana, me has dado tanta felicidad y amor, más de lo que merezco, me va a costar más de una vida agradecértelo. Te amo Viviana González, feliz cumpleaños y feliz aniversario.

— Te amo más Derek Hale, felices 3 años, nos quedan más por vivir y disfrutar.

— De eso estoy seguro — y celebramos el resto de la noche con música, baile...

Y amor.


	49. Un mal presentimiento

> _Derek's P.O.V_

* * *

Luego del cumpleaños de Viviana y de nuestro aniversario de 3 años, Beacon Hills se llenó de paz y tranquilidad. Podíamos estar en el bosque sin miedo de que nos cazaran o algo parecido, podíamos salir de noche y pasarla bien, todo fue absolutamente perfecto durante estos últimos meses.

Lo más perfecto de todo, era mi relación con Viviana. Cada día nos enamorábamos aún más, cada día me daba cuenta que quería estar con ella para siempre, no podía verme con alguien más, Viviana es todo para mí y siempre será así. 

Cada obstáculo lo sobrepasábamos, cada problema lo resolvíamos, juntos crecemos y maduramos, eso es amor.

— ¿Qué tanto me miras? — me preguntó Viviana por la mañana, todavía con los ojos cerrados. Yo siempre me despertaba antes que ella, y aprovechaba para admirar su belleza, para sentirme afortunado de despertar al lado de un ángel.

— Miro y aprecio lo hermosa que te ves. 

— Ni siquiera me he bañado — dijo con la nariz arrugada haciéndome reír.

— Pero aún así eres preciosa — Viviana sonrió y besó suavemente mis labios.

Nos bañamos y nos preparamos para un nuevo día. Al bajar, el desayuno ya se encontraba servido, todos charlaban alegremente y nos dedicaron una gran sonrisa al vernos llegar.

— Buenos días — dijo la manada al unísono.

— Buenos días — respondimos sentándonos en nuestros lugares.

— ¿Quién preparó el desayuno hoy? Se ve buenísimo — cuestionó Viviana.

— Obviamente yo, la mejor cocinera de la manada — respondió Marla. 

— Amor, yo también te ayude —agregó Andrew.

— Sólo estuviste besándome y abrazándome.

— ¡Eso es ayudar! — Viviana y yo nos miramos y reímos.

Al otro lado de la mesa, Noah y Melanie no dejaban de darse cariños. Poco tiempo después del cumpleaños de Viviana, ambos comenzaron a salir, intentaron ocultarlo pero era demasiado evidente. 

— Mels ¿puedes dejarme desayunar? — pidió Viviana, solté una carcajada.

— Nadie te dice nada cuando estás de amorosa con Derek, así que déjame en paz.

— Sí Viviana, déjanos en paz — respondió Noah sacando la lengua como niño pequeño.

— ¡Pelea, pelea! — gritaron John, Dylan y Sebastian.

Nuestros días se basaban en esto, diversión, peleas de comida, felicidad y mucho amor. No podía pedir algo mejor, este era mi lugar feliz con las personas que más amaba: mi familia.

— Iré a hacer algunas compras para la comida, quiero preparar algo especial — anunció Viviana por la tarde luego de revisar la alacena. 

— ¿Quieres que te acompañe? — pregunté acercándome a ella antes de que saliera por la puerta. 

— No tardaré, estaré bien. 

— ¿Y si algo te sucede? — dije tomando sus manos suavemente, Viviana sonrió.

— Puedo defenderme, además, sé que tú siempre estarás ahí para salvarme — colocó sus manos en mis mejillas para plantarme un profundo beso. 

— Siempre — susurré sobre sus labios. Aún sonriendo, Viviana me soltó de las manos y se alejó para dirigirse a la puerta. 

— Derek ¿estás bien? — preguntó Dylan segundos después de que Viviana saliera.

— Sí, pero me siento extraño, tengo un mal presentimiento. 

Un mal presentimiento que no pensé que se volviera realidad. 

* * *

> _Viviana's P.O.V_

* * *

Mientras caminaba por las calles de Beacon Hills, sentí que alguien me perseguía. Estuve constantemente mirando a todas partes, asegurándome de que realmente nadie estuviera siguiéndome. Para comprobar mi teoría, tomé camino hacia un callejón, y fue ahí cuando escuché pasos detrás de mí. 

— Por fin nos volvemos a encontrar, Viviana — jamás pensé que volvería a escuchar esa voz retumbar en mis oídos. Volteé, observando a la mujer que me abrió las puertas de su hogar cuando mi familia me dio la espalda, la mujer de la mafia y que a los años me arrepentí de unirme a ella, la mujer de la que todo este tiempo estuve escapando. Su nombre era Alexandra, y había vuelto por mí. 

— Alexandra ¿cómo me encontraste? — dije, tratando de mantenerme fuerte. 

— No fue difícil. Supe que estabas aquí en Beacon Hills a los pocos meses de tu escape, pero te dejé libre por un tiempo. Tengo muchos contactos Viviana, no tardé mucho en enterarme de la existencia de los lobos en Beacon Hills, de la existencia de la manada Hale. Además de Derek Hale, tú también eres la alfa ¿cierto? Quien lo diría, la oveja se convirtió en lobo, pero el lobo debe pagar sus cuentas.

— Yo no te debo nada, ya no soy parte de tu mafia.

— El problema aquí Viviana es que yo nunca te dejé ir de la mafia, escapaste, y debes pagar por ello. ¿Enserio creíste que lograrías escapar, salirte con la tuya y no volver a saber de mí? ¿De nosotros? — al otro lado del callejón, vi a los hombres de Alexandra acercarse.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿Quieres que vuelva a la mafia?

— Sería muy útil tenerte con nosotros, con tus habilidades de loba serías la arma perfecta, pero no puedo confiar en ti luego de traicionarme y escapar, después de todo lo que hice por ti. Pagarás con tu vida, no hay alternativa.

— No me pondrás ni una mano encima — estaba a punto de sacar mis garras y pelear, cuando entonces una bala me atravesó. Rápidamente detecte que era veneno para lobos, en cuestión de segundos la vista se me nublo y caí al suelo. 

— Súbanla a la camioneta — escuché a Alexandra decir a lo lejos. Los hombres me subieron a la camioneta, y perdí consciencia no sin antes decir su nombre:

Derek. 


	50. Las Calaveras

> _Derek's P.O.V_

* * *

Había pasado más de una hora, y Viviana seguía sin regresar. 

— Les dije que tenía un mal presentimiento — repliqué, tomando mi chaqueta de cuero y poniéndomela —. Iré a buscarla, ya pasó demasiado tiempo.

— Te acompañamos — dijo Melanie —. Entre más la busquemos, más pronto la encontraremos. 

— Melanie tiene razón, esto es trabajo para toda la manada — agregó Sebastian.

— Bien, vámonos ya — salimos del edificio y seguimos el rastro de Viviana a pie. Su aroma terminaba justo en un callejón; pero no estaba ahí. 

— ¿Dónde se habrá metido? — cuestionó Marla analizando el lugar.

— Algo sucedió aquí, presiento miedo — respondió Andrew.

— El aroma de Viviana está aquí, pero hay otros aromas desconocidos, Viviana debió toparse con alguien — añadió John.

— Revisaré los alrededores, tal vez haya alguna pista — dijo Dylan, asentí con la cabeza.

— Voy contigo — y así, Noah y Dylan continuaron con la búsqueda. El resto se quedó en el callejón, tratando de averiguar lo que había sucedido.

Algo brillante en el suelo llamó mi atención, me incliné y lo tomé. Era una bala, tenía restos de veneno y una calavera.

— Ya sé donde está Viviana — me puse de pie y les enseñé la bala, me miraron confundidos —. Las Calaveras se la llevaron. 

Volvimos al edificio para explicarle a la manada todo sobre Las Calaveras y armar un plan de rescate.

— ¿Quiénes son Las Calaveras y por qué se llevaron a nuestra amiga? — preguntó Noah.

— Viviana creció en un pequeño pueblo de Texas, cerca de la frontera con México. Sus padres eran horribles con ella, y para Viviana adolescente fue sencillo huir de casa y unirse a la mafia de Las Calaveras, la mafia más poderosa del pueblo. A los años se dio cuenta de que no pertenecía ahí, no quería continuar torturando y lastimando personas. Escapó y fue así como llegó a Beacon Hills, con la promesa de no volver jamás debido a que por escapar y traicionar a la mafia, la asesinarían.

— Ahora la han encontrado, y se la llevaron — dijo Melanie con preocupación y miedo, asentí levemente.

— ¿Qué estamos esperando? ¡Vamos a recuperarla! Debemos apurarnos, no sabemos con exactitud que harán Las Calaveras con ella — comentó John.

— Si hubieran querido asesinarla lo hubieran hecho en el mismo callejón, deben tener otro plan en mente — sugirió Dylan.

— Iremos a Texas esta misma noche, con suerte llegaremos por la mañana y tal vez lleguemos a tiempo para salvarla. Empaquen sus cosas, rápido — ordené. 

Sé fuerte amor, ya vamos por ti. 

* * *

El camino en carretera hacia el pueblo natal de Viviana fue bastante largo, duró toda la noche. Cuando el sol salió, ya nos encontrábamos en el desierto, hacía un calor inmenso. 

— Ya estamos por llegar, miren allá — anunció Andrew quien estuvo manejando la última mitad del viaje. A lo lejos, observamos un pueblo aparecer frente a nuestros ojos, era muy amplio, pero nada comparado con Beacon Hills. 

Dejamos la camioneta a las afueras del pueblo y entramos caminando. Miradas de curiosidad e intriga se dirigieron hacia nosotros. 

— ¿Dónde estarán Las Calaveras? — susurró Marla. 

— Creo que son muy obvios respecto a su localización — respondió Noah. Cuando menos nos dimos cuenta, llegamos al centro del pueblo, ahí había una gran casa rústica que parecía mansión, con la figura de una calavera en la puerta. 

— Vamos a entrar — dije sin duda alguna.

Nos acercamos a la puerta y tocamos, un hombre abrió en cuestión de segundos. 

— Buscamos al líder de Las Calaveras — pidió Melanie manteniéndose ruda. 

— Más bien se refieren a la líder, Alexandra — respondió el hombre haciendo énfasis en "la".

— Queremos hablar con Alexandra entonces, ahora mismo — ordené.

— Debes tener muchas bolas para hablarle a un miembro de la mafia de esa manera. 

— No has visto nada aún. ¿Vas a dejarnos entrar por las buenas o tendremos que hacerlo por las malas? — no respondió, nos miró de arriba abajo para luego abrir más la puerta. 

— Adelante — entramos, admirando un pasadizo de puertas y pasillos —. Es por acá — nos indicó el hombre así que lo seguimos. Las puertas en este lugar parecían jaulas, hechas de metales pesados y con una sola abertura para mirar hacia adentro o hacia afuera.

— ¿Derek? — dijo la voz de Viviana desde una de las aberturas. Rápidamente me di la vuelta, observando su rostro lleno de lágrimas y sintiendo su dolor —. ¡Derek! — gritó cuando conectamos miradas.

— ¡Viviana! — me acerqué a la puerta tratando de abrirla, pero era imposible —. Voy a sacarte de aquí ¿okay? De alguna manera u otra, voy a sacarte y te llevaré conmigo a casa. Estarás bien, vamos a estar bien. 

— Tengo miedo Derek, no me dejes por favor — dijo entre sollozos y lágrimas inconsolables. 

— No voy a dejarte, jamás te dejaré — en ese momento, varios hombres me sostuvieron y me alejaron de la puerta —. ¡Suéltenme! ¡Viviana! 

— ¡Déjenlo en paz! ¡Derek! — su grito fue desgarrador. Ambos sentíamos gran dolor y miedo, estábamos separados y eso nos hacía vulnerables. Continuamos gritando nuestros nombres hasta que lograron alejarme por completo, dejando a Viviana por su cuenta.

La manada ya se encontraba reunida en una habitación con una mujer de la tercera edad, pero con rudeza y fuerza en ella. Debía ser Alexandra, la líder de Las Calaveras. 

— Derek Hale, por fin tengo el placer de conocerte. Viviana nos habló mucho de ti, o más bien gritó mucho de ti.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieren de ella? — preguntó Andrew con molestia.

— Su vida claro, no sin antes torturarla un poco. Abandonó a la mafia, se fugó a Beacon Hills y pensó que convirtiéndose en loba lograría librarse de nosotros, pero nadie se libra de Las Calaveras.

— Te ofrezco mi vida, si lo que quieres es asesinar a alguien, asesíname a mí — respondí.

— Es una buena idea, dejar a Viviana traumada de por vida sin su gran amor, pero creo que tengo una mejor idea. Tráiganla, ahora — los hombres obedecieron a las órdenes de Alexandra. Un minuto después la trajeron con sus manos encadenadas. Odiaba verla así, triste, adolorida y desolada. 

— Déjalos ir Alexandra, por favor, haz lo que quieras conmigo pero déjalos fuera de esto.

— Es curioso Viviana, porque justo Derek me ofreció algo parecido. Me ofreció su vida, a cambio de dejarte ir. Es curioso ¿no? Como dos personas pueden amarse tanto para ser capaces de morir por el otro. Tal vez si nos hubieras amado así, no hubieras abandonado a la mafia y nada de esto estuviera sucediendo. 

— No me arrepiento de abandonarte, de abandonar a Las Calaveras. Si moriré por mi decisión, que sea así, no me arrepiento de nada — Alexandra sonrió maliciosamente y se dirigió hacia mí.

— Le tengo una propuesta a tu manada y a ti, Derek Hale. Dejaré ir a Viviana a cambio de una sola cosa, a cambio de un pequeño gran favor. 

— Haré lo que sea.

— Además de nosotros, hay otra mafia aquí en el pueblo, nuestros rivales Los Coyotes. Llevamos años tratando de vencerlos y deshacernos de ellos, no hemos podido, pero con la ayuda de ustedes los lobos podríamos por fin lograr nuestro cometido. Si van con Los Coyotes y destruyen a la mafia completa, dejaré ir a Viviana ¿qué dicen? ¿Trato hecho? — la manada y yo compartimos miradas, no tardaron mucho en asentir con la cabeza. 

— Lo que sea por Viviana — susurró Noah.

— Trato hecho — le respondí a Alexandra.

— No, Alexandra no los dejes ir solos por favor, no por nada ustedes no han logrado vencer a Los Coyotes ¡es una mafia muy peligrosa! ¡No los dejes ir! ¡Mátame si quieres pero no los lleves a su propio funeral! ¡Por favor! 

— Sáquenla de aquí — ordenó Alexandra. 

— Derek por favor, vete de aquí, váyanse de aquí, no van a poder contra Los Coyotes y yo no podré vivir si mueren por mi culpa ¡por favor! ¡Derek! — sacaron a Viviana a rastras, sus gritos y sollozos no pararon en ningún momento. Dolía como un infierno, dolía no poder abrazarla y protegerla.

Pero pronto la sacaré de aquí y me haré cargo de que nadie vuelva a lastimarla. 


	51. Los Coyotes

Los Coyotes se encontraban más alejados del pueblo, por lo tanto tuvimos que tomar la camioneta y dirigirnos a la dirección que Alexandra nos proporcionó. 

— Nunca había visto a Viviana tan asustada y preocupada ¿y si tiene razón? ¿Y si Los Coyotes son demasiado peligrosos? — preguntó Andrew durante el trayecto.

— Si muero, al menos moriré sabiendo que le salvé la vida. 

— No moriremos — intervino Melanie —. Ninguno de nosotros va a morir.

— No podemos perder a otro miembro de la manada, no de nuevo — dijo Sebastian, trayéndonos el recuerdo de Tyler.

— Vamos a estar bien, hemos salido de muchas, saldremos de esta también — en ese momento mi celular sonó, era un número desconocido —. ¿Hola?

— ¿Derek? — dijo la voz rota de Viviana. 

— Soy yo, estoy bien, todos estamos bien. 

— Por favor no vayan con Los Coyotes, te lo ruego. Escapen, yo estaré bien, no se arriesguen por mí. 

— No vamos a dejar a nadie atrás, haremos esto por ti así como sabemos que tú harías lo mismo por nosotros. 

— Si me dan cualquier oportunidad de salvarte, la voy a tomar. 

— Bien, pero esta es mi oportunidad de salvarte, déjame tomarla — un sollozo se escuchó al otro lado de la llamada. 

— Te amo. 

— Te amo más — la llamada empezó a cortarse debido a la interferencia —. ¿Viviana?

— ¿Derek? ¡Derek! — fue lo último que escuché antes de que la llamada terminara. Dirigí mi mirada hacia los chicos y solté un suspiro.

— Ella estará bien, nos haremos cargo de eso.

Finalmente llegamos al fuerte de Los Coyotes, estacionamos la camioneta y bajamos. Pude sentir el miedo y la tensión entre nosotros, cerré los ojos y pensé solamente en Viviana, ella era mi fortaleza después de todo, mi ancla. 

— ¿Listos? — preguntó John.

— Piensen y enfóquense en sus anclas, eso los mantendrá fuertes — Andrew y Marla se tomaron de la mano al igual que Noah y Melanie. Dylan, Sebastian y John se sonrieron levemente, tomando un profundo respiro —. Bien, es hora, vamos adentro.

* * *

> _Viviana's P.O.V_

* * *

Lancé el celular viejo a lo lejos mientras daba vueltas por toda la habitación, dejando las lágrimas y los sollozos salir. 

La manada es fuerte y poderosa, de eso estoy consciente, pero Los Coyotes eran algo a lo que nunca se habían enfrentado. Los Coyotes no eran hombres comunes, tal y como su nombre lo dice, son coyotes, animales igual de salvajes que los lobos. 

Antes de que se cortara la llamada iba a advertírselo a Derek, sólo que primero tuve que hacerle saber lo mucho que lo amaba. 

La puerta de metal se abrió por completo, me levanté al instante limpiándome las lágrimas.

— Alexandra quiere verte.

— ¿No vas a esposarme?

— No esta vez — bufé y salí de la habitación, dirigiéndome a la oficina de Alexandra. Al entrar, pude ver en su escritorio la pantalla de su computadora, y en la pantalla se veía la casa de Los Coyotes. 

— ¿Tienen cámaras instaladas? — pregunté, Alexandra asintió.

— Hemos estado vigilando a Los Coyotes por varios meses para preparar nuestro ataque, ahora podremos ver con claridad como tu manada se deshace de ellos. 

— O ver como Los Coyotes aniquilan a tu manada — dijo uno de los guardias de Alexandra detrás de mí en tono de burla. Inmediatamente volteé y y corté su cuello con una de mis garras, Alexandra me miró sonriente.

— Veo que todavía tienes el potencial de la mafia, me agrada. Desháganse del cuerpo, el show ya va a comenzar — los demás guardias obedecieron a Alexandra y se llevaron del cuerpo. Regresamos nuestras miradas hacia la pantalla de la computadora, viendo a Los Coyotes alterarse y salir corriendo para atacar —. Derek ya llegó — mi corazón se aceleró, tuve que inhalar y exhalar para no perder la cordura. Nervios y miedo recorrían mi piel, cerré los ojos tratando de pensar solamente en Derek, en mi ancla. 

Alexandra tenía razón, pudimos ver claramente como Los Coyotes y la manada Hale peleaban garra con garra. Todo parecía ir bien, los lobos estaban ganando, pero más coyotes entraron a escena, los superaban en cantidad y fuerza. 

Andrew fue el primero en caer al intentar defender a Marla, Noah de igual forma cayó cuando defendió a Melanie. Dylan seguía de pie mientras John cuidaba de Sebastian.

Derek comenzó a ser atacado por más coyotes a la vez, podía ver sangre salpicar. Empecé a desesperarme cuando me di cuenta que ahora Derek era el único en pie, recibiendo todos los golpes. 

— Alexandra, envía a tus hombres, Derek no podrá vencerlos sin ayuda. 

— Ese no fue el trato. 

— Hagamos un nuevo trato. Si envías a tus hombres, te daré mi vida — Alexandra levantó la mirada —. Es lo que siempre quisiste ¿no? 

— Sí, esa es la razón por la cual se hizo todo este alboroto — Alexandra tomó su teléfono e hizo un par de llamadas —. Los quiero a todos en el fuerte de Los Coyotes, rápido — en cuestión de minutos, pude ver a través de la pantalla como la manada se volvía a poner de pie, se unía con los hombres de Alexandra y juntos se encargaban de Los Coyotes, no pude evitar sonreír aliviada. 

— Gracias — una estaca de madera atravesó mi corazón cuando terminé de hablar. Debido a la fuerza con la que Alexandra lanzó la estaca, terminé recargada contra la pared y con la estaca haciendo presión en mi corazón. Mientras perdía sangre, poco a poco también perdía fuerza, la vista se me empezó a nublar y sentía como me ahogaba por la falta de oxígeno.

Volví a mis primeros años de vida, cuando era tan sólo una niña y lo único que quería era una familia unida y feliz. Volví al momento exacto en el que escape de casa, al momento en el que Alexandra me abrió la puerta y pretendió quererme para que me uniera a su mafia. Volví a mi segundo escape, cuando llegué a Beacon Hills y encontré la felicidad con una nueva vida, con nuevas amistades. Mi momento favorito apareció frente a mis ojos, el momento en el que Derek me miró y me sonrió por primera vez. Volví a revivir mis últimos tres años en forma de recuerdos, mis recuerdos más preciados. La manada se convirtió en mi familia, Derek se convirtió en el amor de mi vida, en el hombre con el que quería estar para siempre.

Y lo estaremos, incluso si yo esté en el más allá o a donde sea que vaya, pero siempre estaremos juntos. 

Morir por amor, es la mejor manera de morir. 

Sonreí y cerré los ojos, yéndome en paz, porque viví lo que tuve que vivir; y a pesar de todas las tragedias, no me arrepiento de nada. 

Nos encontraremos en la siguiente vida, Derek Hale. 


	52. Luna de sangre

> _Derek´s P.O.V_

* * *

Me alegré pero a la vez me confundí un poco cuando la ayuda llegó, esto no estaba en los planes de Alexandra en absoluto. 

— Que ustedes vinieran a ayudar no era parte del trato — le dije a uno de los hombres.

— El trato cambio — fruncí el ceño.

— ¿Qué? ¿Cómo que el trato cambio? — su mirada me lo dijo todo, y recordé las palabras de Viviana.

_"Si me dan cualquier oportunidad de salvarte, la voy a tomar"_

— ¿Derek? — cuestionó Andrew al sentir mi preocupación.

— Vámonos ¡ahora! — subimos a la camioneta y manejé a toda velocidad. Llegamos en cuestión de minutos, bajamos corriendo en dirección a la oficina de Alexandra. 

Al entrar, me encontré con mi peor pesadilla.

— ¡No! — gritó Melanie horrorizada, siendo sostenida por Noah que estaba en total shock.

El cuerpo de Viviana estaba contra la pared, con una estaca en su corazón. Había sangre por doquier, no podía escuchar su respiración y mucho menos su corazón latir. Con cuidado quité la estaca y coloqué su cuerpo en el suelo entre mis brazos, esperando alguna señal de vida.

— No, por favor no me hagas esto, no me dejes — imploré entre lágrimas. Segundos después, Viviana comenzó a toser y a escupir sangre por la boca —. Amor, vas a estar bien ¿okay? Tu herida se va a curar, vas a estar bien, vamos a estar bien. 

— No se va a curar, Derek — dijo Viviana con la voz entrecortada —. Porque ya es demasiado tarde. Yo ya estaba muerta, pero la vida me trajo de vuelta para decirte que... te amo con todo mi corazón — tenía poca fuerza, podía sentirlo, y eso me quebraba —. A pesar de todo lo que hemos pasado, no me arrepiento de nada. No me arrepiento de conocerte a ti, enamorarme de ti — Viviana le dedicó una mirada a los chicos, a Melanie y a Marla —. Conocer a la manada — continuó con una leve sonrisa, volviendo a mirarme a los ojos —. Vivan por mí, sean felices por mí. Te amo, Derek Hale.

— Te amo, Viviana González — lentamente cerró los ojos, y su vida se desvaneció entre mis brazos —. No, Viviana por favor, vuelve a mí, te lo suplico. No puedo vivir sin ti, te necesito. Te amo tanto, no puedo perderte — no podía perderla, pero lamentablemente ya la había perdido, no había vuelta atrás. Lágrimas y sollozos salieron desde lo más profundo de mí, nunca me había sentido tan roto y devastado. Levanté mi mirada hacia la manada mientras seguía aferrándome al cuerpo sin vida de Viviana, todos estaban llorando, sin poder creer que habíamos perdido a otro miembro de la manada, el miembro que nos unió y nos hizo una familia —. Se ha ido, Viviana se ha ido.

* * *

Cargué a Viviana entre mis brazos, su cuerpo merecía ser enterrado y velado como se debía. Tardé varios minutos en poder tomar la fuerza necesaria para levantarme y enfrentarme a un nuevo mundo sin el amor de mi vida. 

— Esto es tan injusto — dijo Marla llorando y refugiándose en los brazos de Andrew, quien también estaba llorando. 

— Viviana murió dignamente, cumpliendo su promesa y protegiendo a su manada. Era una chica valiente y digna de admirar, eso debo reconocerlo. Aunque no lo crean, realmente lo lamento — dijo Alexandra.

— ¿Lo lamenta? ¿Está hablando enserio? ¡Usted la mató! ¡Mató a nuestra alfa! ¡A nuestra mejor amiga! — gritó Dylan con dolor.

— Púdrase en el infierno — escupió Sebastian.

— Vámonos chicos, no perdamos el tiempo con una asesina — dijo John. 

— Sí, vámonos ya — agregué, sin ánimos de pelear contra Alexandra. Me había arrebatado a Viviana, y ya no podía hacer nada al respecto.

El trayecto hacia Beacon Hills fue silencioso, con tristeza pura en el ambiente. El cuerpo de Viviana empezó a enfriarse así que le acerqué más a mí, cerrando los ojos e imaginando que Viviana sólo estaba dormida, que pronto despertaría y me dedicaría su mirada tierna y su dulce sonrisa. 

— Debimos haber matado a Alexandra — dijo un Noah furioso. 

— La muerte es demasiado fácil, ella merece sufrir — respondió Melanie.

— Viviana no quisiera que nos llenáramos de odio, el odio sólo nos va a lastimar más — comentó Andrew, terminando así la conversación.

El resto del camino me hundí en mis pensamientos, recordando todos mis momentos maravillosos con Viviana. Recordé con exactitud nuestras última palabras antes de que Alexandra se la llevara.

_"¿Y si algo te sucede?_

_Puedo defenderme, además, sé que tú siempre estarás ahí para salvarme._

_Siempre."_

— Ella pensó que siempre estaría ahí para salvarla, yo se lo aseguré, y esta vez no pude salvarla.

— Pero Viviana murió sabiendo que lo intentaste, sabiendo que la amabas, eso es lo más importante — dijo Marla tratando de consolarme.

Finalmente llegamos a Beacon Hills, aún era de noche así que fue más fácil bajar con el cuerpo de Viviana sin que nadie hiciera preguntas.

En el camino, John había llamado a una funeraria para que nos dejaran un ataúd en casa, al llegar el ataúd ya estaba ahí, haciendo esta pérdida más real.

— Vamos a prepararla — dijo Melanie limpiándose las lágrimas. Melanie y Marla se encargaron de cambiarla y quitarle la sangre mientras los chicos y yo esperábamos afuera. Ya lista, todos entramos y nos colocamos alrededor de ataúd, donde el cuerpo de Viviana yacía. 

— Haremos el funeral el día de mañana, llamaremos a sus amigos para que se despidan de ella — comenté.

— ¿Realmente estás listo para hacer el funeral tan pronto? — preguntó Andrew.

— No, jamás estaré listo para despedirme de ella, pero no tengo otra opción — bajamos la mirada, en silencio observando a Viviana. 

¿Cómo alguien tan llena de vida, con alegría y amor para dar, podía terminar así, sin vida alguna?

— No importa que ya no estés entre nosotros, tú siempre serás mi mejor amiga, siempre serás una de las mejores cosas que esta manada me dio. Te amo, vuela alto Viviana — se despidió Noah entre lágrimas y leves sollozos. 

— Gracias a ti, a tu gran corazón, pude encontrar al amor de mi vida, pude arriesgarme a vivir mi vida al máximo con las personas que más amo. Siempre te llevaré en mi corazón — continuó Marla.

— En estos últimos meses de conocerte, aprendí a amarte, encontré en ti una amistad incondicional que voy a recordar el resto de mi vida. Gracias por darme una familia, por darme el amor y la amistad que siempre quise tener. Te amo Viviana — agregó Melanie con la voz entrecortada y ojos llorosos.

— Gracias por llegar a mi vida y darle color, con tus ocurrencias, tu sonrisa, tu apoyo y tu cariño. Te extrañaré tanto, porque desde que llegaste ya no podía imaginar una vida sin ti, pero ahora tendré que enfrentarme a ello. Sé que desde allá arriba me cuidarás y me darás la fuerza para seguir adelante, y yo prometo amarte y recordarte cada día — añadió Dylan.

— Voy a dar lo mejor de mí todos los días ¿okay? Te haré sentir orgullosa. Te amo Viviana, duerme con los ángeles, estoy seguro que les podrás enseñar unas cuantas cosas — dijo Sebastian.

— Jamás te voy a olvidar Viviana ¿sabes por qué? Porque eres la mejor persona que pude haber conocido, la persona que me inspiró a ser fuerte y a luchar, la persona que me enseñó a ver a esta manada como una familia. Soy quien soy ahora gracias a ti Viviana, y es por eso que nunca te voy a olvidar. Descansa en paz, vamos a estar bien, te amo — cuando John dijo sus palabras, no pudo más y se fue a su habitación. Los demás lentamente hicieron lo mismo, no sin antes tocar mi hombro como apoyo y consolación. 

— Gracias Viviana, por hacer de esta manada una familia, por hacernos ver lo maravillosa que puede ser la vida, por traer de vuelta a la chica que amo. Cuidaré a Derek por ti, nos cuidaremos entre todos y seremos la mejor manada, viviremos y seremos felices por ti así como lo pediste. Te amo Viviana González, gracias por estos años de increíbles aventuras — finalizó Andrew, alejándose y dejándome solo. 

Antes de comenzar a hablar, tomé la mano fría de Viviana, cerrando los ojos y dejando salir lentamente las lágrimas.

— Tantas veces que estuvimos a punto de perdernos, y ahora se hizo realidad, ahora yo te perdí a ti. No puedo creer que tendré que despertar cada día sin verte a mi lado, sin poder sentir tu piel, tus labios y tu cabello. No podré besarte, abrazarte, escuchar tus dulces palabras y admirar tu hermosa sonrisa, tu belleza total. Volver a amar a alguien de la manera que te amo a ti, es imposible, tú y yo somos mates, eso es para siempre. Tal vez ya no pueda tenerte a mi lado, pero te seguiré amando, te recordaré y apreciaré cada momento que tuvimos juntos. Cambiaste mi vida desde el momento que entraste a ella, lo llenaste todo de luz y abriste completamente mi corazón. Luego de tanto dolor y sufrimiento a lo largo de mi vida, encontré a mi persona, encontré a quien podía enseñarle mi lado vulnerable y en vez de juzgarme, me abrazaría y me haría sentir mejor, me haría sentir amado. Ahora tendré que cargar con un nuevo dolor, el dolor de perder al amor de mi vida, es un dolor insoportable. Las dos mujeres que más amo están allá arriba, tú y mi madre. Sé que desde allá me cuidarán y se encargarán de guiarme en este camino sin ustedes, haré todo lo posible para seguir adelante por ti y mamá, por más que me duela. Gracias por quererme, por aceptarme, por amarme y hacerme una mejor persona, nunca te voy a olvidar Viviana González, mi amor por ti es eterno y va más allá de la muerte. Algún día volveremos a estar juntos, y cuando ese día llegue, voy a abrazarte y nunca soltarte. Te amo, por siempre y para siempre — tomé su mano y lentamente la besé, soltando y dejándola ir. 

La luna llena estaba en todo su resplandor, sonreí levemente imaginando que era Viviana tratando de darme un poco de paz, haciéndome saber que ella estaba bien y también me amaba. 

Con un suspiro, me di la vuelta y me alejé, llevándome los recuerdos de este amor. 

Este amor, de luna llena. 

**FIN.**


End file.
